Capacités recherchées
by Neyane
Summary: En rejoignant les DB, Conan croise un homme louche qui se révèle vite être un criminel. Il le confronte aussitôt, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, ce qui a pour conséquence de le mettre en danger, mais pas seulement... Fic écrite pendant le NaNoWriMo 2015. AD (voir mon profil)
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou les gens ! Voilà le début d'une nouvelle fic, qui, bonne nouvelle, est quasiment terminée, vous n'aurez donc pas à attendre des mois avant d'avoir la suite ! Je vais poster un chapitre par semaine en alternant éventuellement avec une autre fic, à vous de me dire quelle fic vous préférez pour la semaine.  
L'autre fic sera **Un secret de plus** , un crossover, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, j'en posterais sans doute le premier chapitre le week end prochain. D'ici là, bonne lecture, et à dans une semaine ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de ce début de fic ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

-Ne rentre pas trop tard, d'accord ? Lui rappela Ran. Et soit prudent, la nuit tombe vite.

-D'accord, à plus tard ! S'exclama Conan en sortant de l'agence.

Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans la rue, puis il prit une allure plus normale pour aller en direction de sa destination du jour : un lieu soit disant louche que les Détectives Boys voulaient explorer.

Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur ce lieu. Ils étaient tombés dessus par hasard l'autre jour, Conan y avait repéré quelques détails insolites, et depuis les autres voulaient absolument y retourner. Le détective rajeunit avait cependant déjà sa petite idée sur l'explication des éléments étranges qu'il avait cité, mais il n'était pas assez sûr de lui pour se priver d'y retourner explorer l'endroit plus en détail. Et puis il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de faire travailler un peu sa matière grise ! Surtout qu'une des hypothèses possibles pouvait se révéler fort intéressante...

Sur le chemin, il passa devant plusieurs stands d'information, entre les télévisions et les titres de journaux. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil mais ne vit rien de très intéressant. Il y avait bien ce meurtre dont ils parlaient beaucoup, qui concernait un vol de données qui pouvait rapporter très gros, mais Kogoro n'était pas sur l'affaire et il doutait se pouvoir s'y immiscer seul. S'il avait été grand, il aurait pu, mais là...

Les autres affaires étaient soit peu intéressantes, soit tout aussi inaccessibles. L'enfant cessa rapidement d'y faire attention pour se concentrer sur l'affaire potentielle qui s'offrait à lui. Il repensa aux éléments étranges qu'il avait repéré l'autre jour : des impacts de balle, un peu partout dans un lieu abandonné étrangement propre. Il s'était renseigné depuis sa première visite là bas, aucune affaire ne s'y était déroulée, et officiellement, personne n'y avait mit les pieds depuis un moment. Et il voyait mal des squatteurs nettoyer un endroit pareil, mais comme il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour en parler à la police ou Kogoro, et qu'il n'y avait a priori pas de danger, il avait décider d'y retourner aujourd'hui.

Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à grand chose simplement avec sa mémoire, il fallait qu'il explore les lieux plus en détail. Comme il restait encore pas mal de chemin avant d'arriver, il laissa son esprit dériver sur d'autres sujets, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la zone où se trouvait le bâtiment à explorer. Il ne tarda alors pas à croiser quelqu'un, et il ne s'agissait pas des DB.

Il s'agissait d'un adulte avec une courte barbe, qui avait des manières qui donnaient l'impression qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre dans un milieu aisé voir même de pouvoir, malgré ses vêtements ordinaires et passe-partout. Il portait un carton qu'il farfouillait tout en marchant avec un air impatient et avide. Son visage se ferma en voyant Conan et il arrêta ses recherches, essayant plutôt de remettre en place les documents qu'il avait déranger afin de pouvoir fermer le carton.

Alors qu'il continuait de déplacer les feuilles qu'il portait, l'une d'elles tomba alors qu'il passait à côté de l'enfant, si bien qu'il ne s'en aperçut pas. L'attention du détective, qui était directement allée se poser sur l'attitude un peu étrange de l'homme, mis quelques secondes à se porter dessus. Il s'en approcha avec l'intention de lui rendre le papier, mais au lieu de cela, il prit la feuille avec étonnement.

Ce n'était pas un texte qui figurait sur cette feuille, mais une image. Elle représentait un paysage naturel avec quelques animaux, un chat tenant un serpent dans la gueule en bas à gauche, et à droite une grenouille, qui était visiblement la proie d'un autre serpent encore plus gros, et une marre avec un oursin dedans. Un arbre coupait l'image en deux, et le ciel en prenait une grande partie, ponctué d'oiseaux volant au loin.

L'air désormais sérieux, Conan s'assura qu'il n'y avait rien au dos, puis il plaça la feuille contre un grillage à côté de lui, du côté du soleil, afin de voir si un message se cachait par transparence.

Il resta quelques secondes à scruter la feuille, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il se retourna pour interpeller l'homme, qui était déjà presque hors de vue.

-Hé, monsieur !

Il se mit à courir vers lui pendant qu'il se retournait et, une fois à son niveau, lui montra l'image.

-C'est à vous cette feuille, non ?

L'homme s'affola en le voyant la tenir et chercha à la récupérer d'une main d'un geste vif, mais son mouvement fit tomber le carton, qui étala aussitôt son contenu par terre.

-Merde ! Jura-t-il.

-C'est pas grave, je vais vous aider à ramasser, proposa Conan en s'agenouillant pour commencer à ramasser les documents.

Il tendit la main vers un premier paquet de feuilles, mais l'inconnu le prit de vitesse en attirant à lui le tout en ratissant le sol de sa main.

-Ça ira petit, j'vais me débrouiller seul, grogna-t-il.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Il y en a vraiment beaucoup ! Insista l'enfant avec un sourire innocent.

Il en profita pour balayer du regard les documents à portée de vue, et il remarqua aussitôt un détail. Un nom attirait son attention, car présent sur une bonne partie des documents ressemblant à des dossiers à l'air officiel disséminés autour de l'inconnu, et ce nom lui disait quelque chose... Son sourire innocent se transforma alors en sourire assuré, presque triomphant, alors que l'homme essayait de cacher les documents.

-Oui je suis sûr, allez, dégage gamin, le rabroua-t-il.

-Dites, monsieur, commença Conan avec une voix beaucoup plus mature, ce ne sont pas vos affaires n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et qu'est-ce que t'en sait d'abord ? Questionna l'intéressé en continuant de rassembler les documents pour les ranger dans le carton.

-Parce que ce n'est pas votre nom dessus.

-Et comment tu peux connaître mon nom, hein ?

-Je ne le connais pas, par contre je sais que la personne à qui appartiennent ces documents est morte. Assassinée.

L'homme se figea soudain. Conan ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il devinait son expression. Il continua :

-C'est vous qui avez assassiné cet homme accusé de vol de données, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes d'anciens complices, ou bien vous avez découvert son larcin et essayé de lui prendre ? En tout cas, si vous vous promenez comme ça avec ses affaires, c'est que la théorie de la police était juste : il a bel et bien réussi à cacher ces données quelque part. Et vous cherchez dans ses affaires un indice pour savoir où, c'est ça ?

L'homme se retourna lentement vers Conan. Son visage était fermé, mais il ne pouvait cacher son étonnement qu'un enfant l'ai percé à jour si vite.

-C'est l'image c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Le papier que tu m'as rendu. C'est le code où il a indiqué l'emplacement des données, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

-Tu savais que Masuta a laissé un indice sur l'endroit où il a caché les données. Tu pouvais pas savoir juste en voyant les documents, il aurait pu s'agir des données en question qu'on cherchait dans ses affaires. Et t'as aucun moyen de savoir si les données on été récupérées ou non. La police non plus d'ailleurs.

-Bien sûr que si, le contredit Conan. Si la police pense ça, c'est qu'ils peuvent surveiller si ces données sont mises sur le marché noir ou non. D'ailleurs, c'était imprudent de la part de la presse de divulguer cette théorie, la police ne l'a sans doute pas donnée volontairement. Comment vous saviez pour le code ? Vous l'avez su en torturant Masuta Kai, la personne que vous avez tué ?

-C'est donc bien l'image, grommela l'homme en prenant la feuille en question pour la regarder de plus près. J'y comprend que dalle, on dirait vraiment pas un code.

Il se tourna vers Conan en tenant la feuille.

-Et t'a réussi à déchiffrer ça ?

-Pas totalement, admis Conan. Mais suffisamment pour comprendre que vous êtes un criminel.

L'homme eu un sourire mauvais.

-C'est ça. Mais t'es qui pour savoir tout ça ? En plus ta tête me dit quelque chose.

-Edogawa Conan, détective, répondit-il avec un sourire assuré.

-Ah, mais j'te connais ! S'exclama l'homme. T'es pas le gamin qui essaie d'arrêter Kaitou Kid, le voleur ?

-Si, confirma l'enfant, surpris d'être reconnu.

-Ben c'est parfait alors ! Sourit l'inconnu en terminant de ramasser et ranger les documents dans le carton. Tu dois pouvoir déchiffrer le reste du code alors.

-Probablement, mais pourquoi je vous donnerais la solution ? Demanda Conan qui s'était reculé de quelques pas alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à se relever, les mains jointes dans le dos pour ouvrir discrètement le couvercle de sa montre lance-projectile hypodermiques.

-Parce que t'a pas le choix. Et si tu veux pas, on trouvera le moyen de te convaincre.

La menace eu peu d'effet sur Conan, qui s'apprêtait à endormir le criminel, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'usage du « on ». Hélas, il réalisa trop tard ce que cela impliquait, et avant qu'il n'ai pu bouger, il sentit quelqu'un le bâillonner d'une main et bloquer ses poignets, toujours joints dans son dos, de l'autre. D'instinct, il essaya de se dégager mais abandonna presque aussitôt : la personne qui le tenait était trop forte et avait une trop bonne prise sur lui.

-Dis donc, t'a pris ton temps, râla l'homme avec qui Conan avait discuté. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

-J'ai du être prudent pour partir, des gamins sont arrivés, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient avec les affaires de Masuta. Visiblement, c'est eux qui sont venus l'autre jour, mais ils n'ont pas trouvé l'endroit où on avait caché les documents.

-Je confirme, ce môme là est sans doute avec eux, il allait dans leur direction, et je suis sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu ses documents avant.

-Alors tirons nous, les mômes pourraient venir par ici. J'ai laissé mon carton plus loin, va falloir que tu t'en occupes.

L'homme hocha la tête et parti chercher le carton que son comparse avait abandonné près du grillage. Il le ramena et le posa ensuite sur son propre carton avant de soulever le tout. En attendant, l'inconnu, dont Conan n'avait pas encore pu voir le visage, avait arrangé sa prise sur l'enfant pour pouvoir le soulever tout en continuant de l'empêcher de parler et sans lâcher ses poignets.

-T'es sûr qu'il reste plus rien pouvant nous incriminer là bas ? Vérifia le criminel qui portait les affaires de la victime. Quand on sera parti, les mômes vont remarquer la disparition de celui-ci et vont en parler aux flics, et ils risquent d'aller là bas aussi.

-T'inquiète, j'ai fais gaffe, et on a déjà effacé nos traces quand on a vu qu'ils étaient passés la première fois. Par contre, où est-ce qu'on va emmener ce môme ? Je suis pas sûr que la planque qu'on avait prévu pour les documents convienne.

-Mais si, t'inquiète, même que le réseau passe pas là bas. Quant aux documents, on peut les brûler maintenant qu'on a le code. On avait commencé à regarder et y'a rien, je doute qu'il ai laissé d'autres indices quelque part, surtout que s'il a laissé un dessin, c'est qu'il voulait vraiment pas qu'on mette le grappin dessus. Il a du être prudent.

-Probablement.

Ils continuèrent en silence, attentifs aux bruits pouvant trahir l'arrivée d'une autre personne. La zone avait beau être inhabitée et peu fréquentée, les criminels préféraient la prudence. Conan, de son côté, réfléchissait à toute allure à un moyen de s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas alerter les DB, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas la meilleure option, et il ne pouvait pas se libérer non plus pour le moment. Néanmoins, il n'était pas attaché, et il faudrait bien que ses ravisseurs le lâche prochainement, d'autant qu'ils seront sans doute moins stressés car s'étant éloigné des enfants. Il aurait sans doute une chance à ce moment, le tout était de ne pas la rater, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de guetter une occasion, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il y avait donc en réalité deux criminels. C'était un fait inconnu de la police, et comme il n'y avait aucun indice pouvait suggérer qu'il y avait plus de un coupable, Conan n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Il aurait du être plus prudent ! Visiblement, le bâtiment découvert par les DB avait été utilisé pour séquestrer leur victime, Masuta Kai, mais s'ils avaient prit le temps de nettoyer les lieux, alors la police ne trouverait probablement rien d'intéressant, même si elle saurait aussitôt que ça cachait quelque chose. Et ce code...

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve rapidement un moyen de s'en sortir, ou au moins de mettre le code hors de leur portée, car la première partie de ce code était facile à déchiffrer. Et si jamais les criminels y parvenaient...


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos retours ! =D Oui, je sais, cette fic ressemble à ER, et ça risque de ne pas aller en s'améliorant, mais les autres fics ne devraient pas lui ressembler autant, et puis il y a quand même pas mal de différences.

Du coup, comme pas mal de gens ont l'air intéressés par les deux fics, pour fêter un peu Noël, je vais poster un chapitre de chaque fic ce week-end (et peut-être aussi le week-end prochain, qui sait) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

-Eh, regardez cette porte, elle était fermée la dernière fois non ? Fit remarquer Mitsuhiko.

Les autres s'approchèrent, curieux.

-En effet, il me semble qu'elle était verrouillée, confirma Ai.

-Ça veut dire que quelqu'un est venu depuis ! S'exclama Genta. Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire là à votre avis ?

-On le saura en entrant non ? Proposa Ayumi.

-Elle a raison, allons voir ! Décida Mitsuhiko.

Ils poussèrent la porte pour aller explorer l'intérieur. Ai les suivi plus lentement, regardant avec suspicion autour d'elle. Tout à l'heure, elle avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre furetait dans le bâtiment et cherchait à se cacher, mais elle n'avait plus cette sensation. Il avait du partir. En tout cas, si c'était vrai, c'était plutôt inquiétant, mais si c'est cette personne qui avait ouvert la porte, alors il ne devait rien y avoir de dangereux, sinon elle l'aurait fermée, sachant que les DB étaient là.

La scientifique entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle était assez petite, on aurait dit une sorte de réserve. Il y avait une armoire qui fermait à clé dedans, qui avait l'air assez solide. Ses portes étaient entrouvertes, et en s'approchant, elle constata qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Cependant, la pièce, comme le reste du bâtiment, donnait l'impression d'avoir été récemment nettoyé, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu effacer ses traces. Ajouté aux traces d'impact de balle, cela donnait la désagréable sensation à Ai qu'un crime s'était produit ici, et que la personne qui rôdait tout à l'heure était peut être un des coupables. Qu'il soit parti ne la rassurait qu'à moitié, mais elle se voyait mal réussir à convaincre les DB de partir, eux qui exploraient la maison avec enthousiasme en espérant toujours trouver quelque chose.

La jeune fille regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Conan les avait prévenu quand il était parti de l'agence, il ne devrait plus tarder. Elle se sentirait plus tranquille quand il serait là, au moins il avait des armes efficaces contre d'éventuels criminels.

-Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose ici, indiqua Mitsuhiko.

Ai se retourna. Le garçon était en train de tirer un meuble pour regarder derrière. Genta s'approcha pour l'aider, puis se pencha pour voir ce que son camarade ramassait.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une feuille avec des trucs compliqués marqués dessus, répondit Ayumi en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Tu arrives à lire Mitsuhiko ?

-Non, les kanjis sont trop compliqués pour moi, gémit-il. Tu y arrives Ai ?

Il montra sa trouvaille à la scientifique, qui s'était approchée.

-On dirait un papier administratif d'une entreprise ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom indiqué dessus : Masuta Kai. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir entendu récemment, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où...

Elle fut tirée de ses tentatives de remémoration par les théories des DB.

-Puisque je te dis qu'il doit s'agir de corruption ! Assura Genta.

-Mais non, ça ne parle pas de ça on t'a dit, le contredit Mitsuhiko. Peut-être qu'il s'agit de faux documents qu'on veut cacher ?

-Conan le saura sûrement, lui, on pourrait lui demander, proposa Ayumi.

-Il n'est pas encore arrivé, leur rappela Ai.

-Alors contactons le grâce au badge ! S'exclama Mitsuhiko. Ça l'incitera peut-être à arriver plus vite.

* * *

La situation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué, mis à part qu'ils étaient arrivés en vue de la voiture des criminels. Conan n'avait toujours pas d'idée particulière pour s'échapper, lorsqu'il entendit son badge sonner.

-C'est quoi ça ? S'étonna l'homme qui tenait Conan.

-On dirait que ça vient du môme, comprit l'autre en posant les cartons sur le toit de la voiture.

-Regarde d'où ça vient.

-J'allais le faire.

Voyant l'homme s'approcher, Conan tenta de le repousser avec ses jambes pour gagner du temps. Il n'avait en outre aucune envie qu'ils trouvent le badge, car il pourrait leur prendre l'idée de le détruire ou le laisser sur place, ce qui empêcherait la police de le retrouver grâce à son signal.

Hélas, sa défense ne fut pas efficace longtemps. L'homme râla un moment puis, voyant que son comparse ne pouvait pas l'immobiliser plus que ça, il perdit patience et donna un violent coup de point dans les côtes de Conan. Sa respiration fut aussitôt coupée et il arrêta de bouger le temps de pouvoir inspirer à nouveau. L'homme en profita pour extirper le badge d'une de ses poches.

-Ça vient de là.

-C'est quoi ?

-On dirait une sorte de talkie-walkie, il y a des boutons au dos, devina-t-il en tournant le badge entre ses doigts.

-Balance le, vaut mieux pas lui laisser de moyen de communication, surtout que ça dépend pas du réseau ces trucs là. Il a sans doute un téléphone aussi mais on peut s'en occuper plus tard tant qu'on l'empêche de s'en servir.

-T'inquiète, j'ai de quoi l'attacher dans la voiture, lui assura le criminel en nettoyant ses empreintes puis en écrasant le gadget au sol.

Il fit le tour pour ouvrir le coffre tandis que l'enfant regardait les débris du badge. Ça n'allait pas faciliter son évasion du tout, mais il ne trouvait toujours pas de solution pour l'instant. Il détendit lentement les muscles crispés par le coup alors qu'il se remettait à respirer normalement, pendant que celui qui le tenait s'approchait de son comparse.

-Voilà, je savais qu'il m'en restait ! S'exclama ce dernier, triomphant, en saisissant un rouleau de ruban adhésif.

-C'est pas celui qu'on a utilisé pour Masuta ?

-Oui. On est sûr qu'il est résistant comme ça ! De toute façon je doute qu'un môme puisse se libérer tout seul. On va commencer par le bâillonner.

Il détacha un petit bout d'adhésif pendant que son comparse enlevait sa main de la bouche de Conan pour aussitôt enserrer son cou avec, l'étouffant partiellement pour l'empêcher de crier. L'autre en profita pour le bâillonner pour de bon, et recommença à dérouler de l'adhésif. Celui qui tenait l'enfant s'approcha du coffre et plaqua Conan contre le fond, dos à eux, en tenant ses poignets de façon à ce que son complice puisse les attacher facilement. Le détective se laissa faire, conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper si aucune opportunité ne se présentait. Et pour l'instant, il n'en voyait pas.

Les criminels terminèrent de l'attacher en appliquant également de l'adhésif autour de ses pieds. Il le fouillèrent ensuite à la recherche de son téléphone, et eurent la surprise d'en retirer deux.

-Pourquoi un môme a deux téléphones sur lui ? S'étonna un des criminel.

-Il a peut-être le téléphone de quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ? Suggéra le second. Ce n'est pas très important de toute façon, jetons les vite, faut éviter de traîner ici.

L'un des criminels prit les téléphones et, plutôt que de chercher à les détruire, ce qui aurait été plus compliqué qu'avec le badge, il nettoya ses empreintes puis les balança du côté de poubelles visibles plus loin. Conan grimaça mentalement en le voyant faire, songeant qu'il était probablement bon pour devoir en acheter de nouveaux s'il s'en sortait. A moins que seul l'écran ne soit cassé mais il en doutait vu l'impact. Ce n'était certes pas le plus grave étant donné la situation, mais quand même, surtout que ça aurait pu lui être utile pour appeler la police. Il y avait bien son téléphone en forme de boucle d'oreille, mais il ne l'avait pas sur lui, et de toute façon les criminels l'auraient probablement trouvé.

Ceci fait, les hommes mirent Conan sans ménagement dans le coffre, à côté du matériel déjà présent, ce qui réduisait encore plus sa mobilité. Ils claquèrent la porte du coffre sur lui et s'installèrent à l'avant et, pendant que la voiture s'éloignait des DB, Conan en était toujours réduit à se demander comment il allait se sortir de se pétrin.

* * *

-Ben alors ? Son badge est cassé ? S'étonna Mitsuhiko.

-Peut-être qu'il ne l'entends pas, suggéra Ayumi. Ça arrive quand on est dans un milieu bruyant. Ça m'est arrivé l'autre jour.

-C'est différent, contredit Ai. Au début, ça sonnait normalement, mais maintenant, c'est comme si le badge était hors de portée. Or, si Edogawa-kun était en route pour venir ici à pieds, je doute qu'il se soit éloigné de 20 km de nous. C'est étrange. Et inquiétant.

Elle avait une expression pensive, réfléchissant à ce que se silence signifiait, tandis que les DB la regardaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ? Il était sans doute presque arrivé, il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! Questionna Ayumi.

-Il s'est peut-être perdu ? Suggéra Genta.

-Ça m'étonnerait, et ça n'explique pas pourquoi le badge serait soudain hors de portée. L'autre hypothèse serait que le badge est cassé, en effet, mais c'est trop soudain pour être un hasard. Il s'est cassé comme par hasard alors qu'on essayait de le joindre...

-Peut-être qu'il a fait tomber son badge en voulant nous répondre, non ? Tenta Mitsuhiko. Et la chute l'aurait cassé.

-Il n'y a pas 36 façons de le savoir, déclara Ai en sortant son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Conan.

Elle porta l'appareil à son oreille et attendit. Il y avait bien une tonalité, mais aucune réponse. Elle raccrocha et essaya le numéro de Shinichi, mais elle eu directement affaire à une voix lui disant que la personne qu'elle cherchait à joindre était soit hors du réseau, soit que son téléphone était éteint. Son expression sérieuse et inquiète ne l'avait pas quitté alors qu'elle raccrochait.

-Il ne réponds pas ?

-Non, pourtant il a bien son téléphone avec lui puisqu'il nous a envoyé un mail tout à l'heure, songea Ai. C'est vraiment bizarre.

-On a qu'à aller le chercher ! Proposa Ayumi.

-Elle a raison, il doit être dans les parages, approuva Mitsuhiko.

-Alors allons-y ! S'exclama Genta en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ils firent le tour du bâtiment pour aller dans la direction probable d'où Conan devrait venir s'il était parti de l'agence, néanmoins, alors qu'ils s'éloignait à sa recherche, Ai ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Ce qu'elle avait découvert dans ce bâtiment, et l'absence de réponse du détective ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Ils firent un bout de chemin sans rencontrer personne. Il n'y avait que des bâtiments abandonnés, et pas de Conan en vue, malgré leurs quelques appels lancés et leur fouille systématique des rues adjacentes du regard.

Alors qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de la zone, et commençaient à se demander s'ils ne l'avaient pas rater, s'ils devaient continuer ou faire demi-tour, Ayumi s'exclama :

-Là-bas !

Tous tournèrent la tête sans rien voir pendant qu'elle courait dans la direction qu'elle venait d'indiquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Lança Genta en se lançant derrière elle avec les 3 autres.

-Ce n'est pas le badge de Conan ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant des débris au sol aux autres qui la rejoignaient en courant.

-Si, c'est ça ! S'exclama Mitsuhiko. Il est vraiment en mille morceaux. Conan-kun l'aurait fait tomber et aurait marché dessus par accident ?

-Je ne pense pas, le contredit Ai. Il ne l'aurait pas abîmé à ce point, pas sans le faire exprès.

Elle tourna la tête pour observer les environs pendant que les DB commentaient ce qu'elle venait de dire avec diverses hypothèses. Elle remarqua alors les deux téléphones du côté des poubelles, et s'en approcha.

Pas de doute, c'était ceux de Conan, sans doute lancés avec violence vu leur état. Celui de Shinichi était littéralement explosé, elle récupéra néanmoins ce qu'elle pouvait, réticente à l'idée de le laisser traîner, et puis elle demanderait au professeur s'il ne pouvait pas récupérer la carte SIM comme ça.

Le téléphone de Conan, en revanche, avait eu plus de chance, seul son écran était cassé, mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait les aider à joindre son propriétaire. Elle le récupéra également pendant que les DB, ayant remarqué qu'elle s'était éloignée, la rejoignaient pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Mitsuhiko.

-Le téléphone d'Edogawa-kun, répondit-elle. Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit lui qui l'ai mit dans cet état.

-Mais alors où est-il ? S'inquiéta Ayumi.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'on l'a enlevé, sinon il n'y aurait eu aucun intérêt à casser le badge et jeter le téléphone. On dirait que quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'il puisse avertir d'autres personnes, c'est sans doute pour ça que le badge a été détruit dès qu'on a essayé de le contacter.

-Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? S'étonna Genta.

-La personne qui est passée dans le bâtiment où nous étions tout à l'heure. Vous n'avez pas senti ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un d'autre était là, et vu les impacts de balle, il a du se passer quelque chose. Si on en croit le cliché selon lequel les meurtriers reviennent toujours sur le lieu de leur crime, on peut imaginer qu'ils ont croisé Conan et que ce dernier a du les démasquer et se faire kidnapper. Mais pourquoi l'enlever plutôt que de le tuer ? C'est ça que je ne comprends pas.

-Vous pensez que la feuille qu'on a trouvé pourrait avoir un lien ? Suggéra Ayumi.

-C'est possible, confirma Ai. Quelqu'un l'a gardée ?

-Oui, moi, fit Mitsuhiko en la sortant et en la dépliant. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui est écrit dessus. Il faudrait demander à un adulte.

-Passe-la moi, ordonna Ai en prenant la feuille.

Elle parcouru plus en détail la feuille pendant plusieurs minutes pendant lesquels les DB, impatients, continuèrent à discuter entre eux, puis elle finit par soupirer en repliant la feuille.

-Ça m'a l'air d'être un papier administratif tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais je n'ai rien avec quoi le comparer, conclu Ai. Il vaut mieux avertir la police et le leur donner, ils devraient réussir à en tirer quelque chose.

-Alors Conan-kun a vraiment disparu ? Questionna Ayumi avec un air inquiet.

-C'est hélas l'hypothèse la plus probable, approuva Ai.

Mais qui était la personne qui errait dans le bâtiment tout à l'heure, et avait potentiellement un lien avec la disparition de Conan ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avaient-ils enlevé ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Ah que coucou les gens ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, pour fêter Noël et le nouvel an, vous avez le droit pour le deuxième week-end consécutif à un chapitre par fic ! C'est la dernière fois donc profitez en bien !

Merci à ceux qui commentent, n'hésitez pas à continuer, ça m'encourage, ça peut m'aider à repérer d'éventuels défauts (cohérence ou faute) qui m'auraient échappés, toussa toussa.

Bonnes fêtes, et tant que j'y suis, bonne année, meilleurs vœux, tout ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le voyage fut particulièrement pénible, ce qui contribua à le rendre long pour Conan, qui ne voyait rien, pouvait à peine bougé et se cognait aux coins pointus autour de lui dans les virages. Un bord métallique appartenant à il ne savait trop quoi, probablement quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le sac d'où l'un des criminels avait sorti l'adhésif ayant servi à l'attacher, lui rentrait dans les côtes à chaque virage, presque à l'endroit où il avait prit le coup tout à l'heure, ce qui était particulièrement douloureux à la longue. Déjà qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer... Heureusement qu'il n'était pas claustrophobe sinon il y a longtemps qu'il serait en train de paniquer !

Pour autant, il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il entendit le moteur s'arrêter. Enfin, il allait sortir de là ! C'était toujours ça de pris, il préférait essayer de résoudre leur code plutôt que de rester ici plus longtemps.

La discussion des deux criminels qu'il avait entendu pendant le trajet, et qu'il entendait toujours alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, lui avait permit d'apprendre leur nom. S'il se fiait au ton de leur voix, alors l'homme avec qui il avait discuté s'appelait Kisuke, et le second qui avait faillit croiser les DB dans le bâtiment abandonné s'appelait Denji. Il s'agissait visiblement de leur prénom, pas de leur nom de famille, mais peu importe, c'était toujours mieux que de les désigner mentalement par « criminel n°1 » et « criminel n°2 » !

Le coffre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un flot de lumière, pourtant peu intense, mais qui suffit à éblouir l'enfant après son séjour dans l'obscurité.

-Quand même, t'es sûr qu'il pourra résoudre le code ? Demanda Denji, l'air sceptique, pendant que son comparse prenait le sac.

-T'inquiète, il est connu pour essayer d'attraper un voleur qui adore narguer la police avec des codes, et s'il parvient à l'empêcher de commettre son vol à chaque fois, c'est qu'il parvient à les déchiffrer. En plus, il a déjà comprit le début, ça devrait le faire. Il a intérêt... Termina Kisuke avec un ton menaçant en lançant un regard à Conan.

Ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention, n'écoutant que d'une oreille, il explorait surtout du regard l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, pendant que, sur un signe de son complice, Denji s'occupait de Conan.

Il l'avait pressentit étant donné la réverbération du bruit du moteur juste avant qu'ils ne l'éteignent, et il avait raison : ils se trouvaient dans un garage. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, mais étant donné les bruits qu'il avait pu entendre pendant le trajet, il se doutait qu'ils étaient dans une zone un peu à l'écart de la ville. Bien qu'il ne sache pas où exactement, il avait sa petite idée sur le sujet.

Il y avait trois portes dans le garage. L'une, prenant presque tout un côté, était celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés en voiture. Une autre se trouvait sur un mur adjacent et semblait particulièrement solide, comme si elle donnait sur l'extérieur. Une dernière, enfin, se trouvait en face de l'entrée de garage et devait donner sur une maison. C'est cette dernière porte qu'ils empruntèrent, pour se retrouver dans une pièce assez brute. Le garage était constitué de béton et de meubles assez sommaires, mais avait l'air récent, tandis que la pièce où ils venaient d'entrer donnait toujours une impression assez brute, l'un des côtés étant constitué de roche, mais également d'ancienneté. Il y avait un peu de poussière et des toiles d'araignées ici et là, mais en dehors de quelques meubles, c'était relativement dégagé. Encore une fois, il y avait trois portes, mais sans compter celle qu'ils avaient utilisé cette fois. L'une était en métal et était sur le côté en roche, probablement accolé à une falaise. Une autre se trouvait sur le mur en face de l'endroit d'où ils venaient et donnait sans doute sur une pièce de vie. Un escalier partait à côté de la porte métallique et donnait sur une porte, située elle aussi en face d'eux, et donnant sans doute sur le deuxième étage de la maison.

Tout cela donnait à Conan l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de maison de campagne, sans doute dans une zone assez rocailleuse, peut-être accolée à une falaise, et qui devait être assez grande. Il devait s'agir de la maison secondaire de l'un d'eux. Après tout Kisuke, par certains détails comme une montre hors de prix, semblait assez largement à l'abri du besoin.

Néanmoins, cette montre justement. S'il avait les moyens de s'acheter une montre pareille, d'où avait-il besoin de se faire d'avantage d'argent avec les données volées ? Surtout que le détective doutait que se soit pour aider son complice à devenir plus riche. Avait-il un intérêt plus personnel à récupérer ses données ? Et que s'était-il passé avec leur troisième comparse, celui qui s'était retourné contre eux ?

Il y avait toujours de nombreuses questions sans réponse, mais Conan espérait en apprendre un peu plus, et ça commençait par observer cet endroit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte métallique et l'ouvrirent.

En effet, elle donnait sur un escalier qui avait de toute évidence été creusé dans la roche, il y a un moment de cela. Pourtant, il avait été creuse avec soin et poli, à la différence du mur brute de la pièce précédente.

L'escalier descendait assez doucement et, après une seconde porte qui restait visiblement toujours ouverte, donnait sur une pièce étonnamment grande, quoique d'une hauteur de plafond normale. Conan était tellement occupé à en noter mentalement les détails qu'il ne remarqua pas que son porteur s'était arrêté, aussi fut-il prit par surprise lorsqu'il le lâcha brusquement. Sa chute lui tira une sorte de gémissement de douleur étouffé, mais il se tortilla presque aussitôt pour pouvoir se redresser et observer à nouveau la pièce. Denji ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le traîna un peu plus loin pendant que Kisuke posait le sac et sortait le code de sa poche.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en faire une ou deux copies d'abord, songea-t-il à haute voix en le fixant. On ne sait jamais.

-Ok, mais fait attention de ne pas les laisser traîner alors ! L'averti son comparse. Je vais chercher les affaires de Masuta en attendant.

-Met les sur la table au fond du garage, on va les détruire tout de suite, se sera fait. De mon côté, je vais faire des copies du code, on pourra s'en occuper après.

-T'es sûr qu'on peut laisser le gamin sans surveillance ? Questionna Denji en se tournant vers l'enfant.

Son complice suivit son regard, songeur, puis hocha les épaules.

-Dans le doute, surveille le. Je vais m'occuper de détruire les cartons et de faire les copies.

Conan avait suivi avec attention leur échange, et même s'il faisait mine de rien, si son visage avait à cet instant retranscrit ses pensées, il aurait sans doute grimacé. Non seulement il n'aurait pas l'opportunité de détruire le code pour éviter qu'ils n'en découvrent la première partie, mais en plus, comme on le surveillait, il n'allait même pas pouvoir tenter de s'échapper ! Enfin, s'il se tenait tranquille maintenant, il aurait peut-être une occasion plus tard mais c'était loin d'être sûr.

En attendant, il retourna à son examen visuel de la pièce. Il y avait peu de décorations mais il y en avait. Mis à part les nombreux meubles qui occupaient une bonne partie des murs, il y avait également un coin qui faisait penser à un salon, avec canapé, table et poufs. Bref, une zone détente, où le criminel restant se dirigea d'ailleurs rapidement pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour s'occuper. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une idée, sans cependant négliger l'enfant puisqu'il lui jetait des coups d'œils réguliers.

Conan, de son côté, resta où il était, n'ayant de toute façon pas trop le choix. Il essayait de mémoriser ce qu'il pouvait voir de la pièce, de façon à pouvoir l'utiliser à son avantage plus tard, quand une occasion se présenterait enfin. Et il avait intérêt à saisir toutes les opportunités car, n'ayant plus ni téléphone ni badge sur lui, il doutait de pouvoir compter sur une aide extérieur, surtout que même si on cherchait à le joindre via ses lunettes, il était sans doute trop loin pour que le signal passe...

* * *

Les DB continuèrent d'enquêter pendant un petit moment, Ai ayant entre temps appelé l'agence puis le professeur pour savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles de Conan pouvant expliquer qu'ils aient trouvé ses téléphones dans cet état mais, comme elle s'y attendait, rien des deux côtés. Ran avait deviné la gravité de la situation et en avait parlé à son père, et ils étaient déjà en chemin pour les rejoindre, idem avec le professeur. Elle aurait bien prévenu la police également, mais ils étaient retournés au bâtiment abandonné pour les attendre, et le réseau ne passait plus là bas. Comme ils étaient déjà en route, elle songea que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il serait toujours temps de prévenir les autorités plus tard, ainsi elle aurait d'avantage d'avis pour s'assurer que c'était, en effet, nécessaire, même si elle avait peu de doutes sur la questions.

Elle ne savait pas trop qui allait arriver en premier, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer tous le monde en même temps... Avec un invité surprise.

-Subaru-san ?!

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il avec un sourire. J'ai croisé le professeur Agasa alors qu'il partait et, en voyant son expression, je me suis dit que quelque chose de grave devait se passer, donc je l'ai accompagné.

-Il vous a expliqué la situation ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Sommairement. Conan-kun aurait été kidnappé c'est ça ?

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre aussi, grogna Kogoro. Alors les mômes, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous dites au moins ? Que je ne me sois pas déplacé pour rien.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, bien que sérieux malgré son air bougon, c'était sans doute sa fille qui l'avait traîné là, car elle avait l'air beaucoup plus concernée que lui.

-Tu m'as dis que tu avais trouvé le téléphone de Conan-kun, c'est ça Ai-chan ? Rappela-t-elle en s'approchant de la scientifique.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et sorti le téléphone en question pour lui montrer brièvement avant d'esquisser un geste pour le ranger.

-Attends !

Okiya s'approcha, ainsi que Kogoro, pour observer l'appareil de plus près.

-Il est vraiment bien abîmé, confirma le moustachu. Il fonctionne encore ?

-Oui, c'est surtout l'écran qui est cassé, mais je voulais le donner au professeur pour qu'il vérifie son état. Je l'ai trouvé près d'une poubelle, et on a aussi trouvé le badge de Conan à quelques mètres de là, en morceaux comme s'il avait été piétiné volontairement par quelqu'un.

-Tu peux nous montrer où ? Demanda Okiya.

-Plus tard, éluda Ai. Je voulais d'abord vous montrer quelque chose ici.

-Ici ? Répéta le détective. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de particulier ? C'est juste un vieux bâtiment désaffecté, il y a peut-être des squats de temps en temps, mais sans plus.

-J'en doute, où alors les squatteurs en question se baladent avec des armes à feu, commenta la fausse enfant en s'approchant des impacts de balle. Regardez.

Les personnes présentes s'approchèrent pour mieux voir, Okiya en tête, Kogoro puis Ran peu après pendant que les DB restaient un peu à l'écart et les regardait faire.

-En effet, ce sont des impacts de balle, reconnu Kogoro. Mais ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, ils peuvent dater d'assez longtemps.

-Je ne pense pas, le contredit Okiya. On dirait que la pièce a été nettoyée, en particulier à certains endroits. Je pense que c'était pour enlever des traces de sang, mais ils en ont oublié à certains endroits, comme ici. C'est quasiment impossible d'enlever toutes traces d'un homicide dans un tel endroit sans nettoyer toute sa surface, et le coupable n'en avait visiblement pas le temps.

Kogoro se pencha vaguement sur l'endroit désigné avant de fixer Okiya en fronçant les sourcils.

-Au fait, on se connaît ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà croisé, en effet, désolé de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt, s'excusa le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Okiya Subaru, j'occupe la maison voisine de celle du professeur Agasa.

-Ah oui, ma fille m'a parlé de vous ! Se rappela le détective. C'est vous qui occupez la maison de son copain détective pendant son absence ?

-C'est ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous fichez là au juste ? Ça ne vous concerne pas non ?

-Papa ! S'exclama Ran.

-Un peu d'aide ne fait jamais de mal, non ? Sourit Okiya. On pourrait par exemple se séparer pour aller plus vite. Vous pouvez allez voir l'endroit où ils ont trouvé les débris du badge et le téléphone, et de mon côté je resterais ici pour inspecter le bâtiment avec le professeur et Haibara-san. Je suis sûr que les Détective Boys seront ravis de vous guider.

-Je n'ai pas trop confiance en vos talents de détective, je ne vous connais pas assez, répondit ce dernier. Je préfère m'occuper du bâtiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, il est aussi bon que Shinichi ! Lui assura Ran.

-Raison de plus !

-Pas de soucis, capitula Okiya alors que l'adolescente allait insister.

-Je vais vous accompagner, dit aussitôt Ai. Vous venez professeur ? Vous autres, vous pouvez montrer aux Mouri ce qu'on a trouvé d'étrange, d'accord ? Et n'oubliez rien, c'est important.

-D'accord ! Firent les DB, enthousiastes.

Les deux adultes et la fausse enfants s'éloignèrent donc pendant que le groupe commençait leur explication comme s'ils étaient des guides faisant visiter un lieu touristique. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant cela.

-En les voyant ainsi, on ne dirait pas que leur ami a disparu, fit-il remarquer.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça, répondit Ai. Et puis ils ont l'habitude, avec Edogawa-kun. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura grand chose là où on a trouvé le badge, mais sait-on jamais, vous pourrez observer l'intérieur du bâtiment plus tard.

-Tout à fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas mal d'indices qui traînent.

Cela rappela à la scientifique la feuille trouvée par Mitsuhiko, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu en parler, le professeur les interrompit :

-Mais il ne faudrait pas prévenir la police, si Conan-kun a vraiment disparu ?

-On voulait les appeler, mais quand on est retournés au bâtiment pour vous attendre, il n'y avait plus de réseau. Tant qu'à faire, on voulait attendre votre avis avant d'alarmer les inspecteurs qu'on connaît. Je doute qu'il se soit caché quelque part, mais on peut aussi les prévenir dès maintenant, vu qu'on va vers une zone avec du réseau.

-Bonne idée. En attendant, profitons que l'endroit n'est pas encore envahit par la police pour récupérer tous les indices possibles, cela facilitera leur travail, et le nôtre par la même occasion !

-En tout cas je n'ai pas de réseau pour l'instant, nota le professeur en regardant son téléphone. On est encore loin Ai-kun ? J'ai l'impression qu'on retourne à la voiture pour l'instant.

-On est plus très loin, lui assura-t-elle. Le réseau ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, on a trouvé le badge pas très loin de l'endroit d'où Conan devait venir, c'est ce qui m'a fait penser qu'il avait du croiser le criminel qui est responsable des impacts de balle dans le bâtiment. J'avais l'impression d'être épiée quand on s'y trouvait, ça pourrait être lui.

-Comment ?! S'exclama Agasa, affolé. C'est grave si c'est vrai ! Conan-kun pourrait être en danger.

-Quelqu'un qui se fait kidnapper l'est forcément, non ? Fit remarquer Ai avec un air blasé. Quant au danger, eh bien... Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour lui de s'y frotter, il devrait s'en sortir, mais nous ne devons pas traîner pour autant. Plus vite nous auront compris ce qu'il s'est passé, plus vite nous pourront le retrouver, et ainsi nous assurer qu'il va bien.

-Ah, j'ai du réseau ! S'exclama le professeur. Je vous suis un peu en retrait le temps d'appeler la police.

Le professeur ralenti le rythme pour passer derrière, tandis qu'Okiya se tournait vers la scientifique.

-Et donc, vous avez remarqué autre chose de particulier, des indices ou autres ?

-Oui. On avait déjà repéré ce bâtiment l'autre jour, Edogawa-kun s'est renseigné auprès de l'inspecteur Takagi et apparemment, aucune affaire n'a eu lieu à cet endroit selon la police, en tout cas aucune impliquant une arme à feu. A ce moment là, une partie du bâtiment était fermée, mais aujourd'hui, elle était ouverte. On est entrés pour explorer cette partie, mais il n'y avait qu'une pièce, avec quelques meubles mais quasiment vide, jusqu'à ce que Tsuburaya-kun trouve ceci.

Elle sorti le papier et le déplia pour le montrer à l'adulte qui le prit et le survola rapidement, marcher et lire en même temps ne lui permettant pas de lire correctement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le professeur alors qu'il les rejoignait.

-Un papier administratif d'employé de bureau, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, répondit Okiya. En tout cas c'est ce que je vois à première vue. Rien ne semble sortir de l'ordinaire, néanmoins si c'était dans la pièce qui a été vidée, alors cela doit avoir un lien...

Son regard se posa soudain sur le nom de l'employé en question et il sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Ai en voyant son sourire.

-Notre enquête va être facilitée, je sais à quel meurtre relier cette feuille et donc, probablement, la disparition de Conan-kun, annonça Okiya.

-Oh, vraiment ?! S'exclama Agasa.

-Professeur, vous avez prévenu la police ? Vérifia Ai.

-Oui, ils sont en route, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Pour en revenir à Conan-kun, sa disparition serait donc vraiment liée à un meurtre ?

-J'en suis sûr, confirma Okiya. Regardez le nom de l'employé sur cette feuille : Masuta Kai. Cela ne vous dit rien ? C'est un voleur de données qui a sévit récemment, mais qui a été retrouvé assassiné. La police n'est pas encore sûr du motif, mais il paraît fort probable que se soit à cause des données volées.

La scientifique hocha la tête. C'est donc pour cela que le nom de cet employé lui était familier, elle avait du l'entendre à la télévision récemment. En regardant à nouveau autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'ils y étaient presque. Elle les guida sur quelques mètres puis elle leur montra l'endroit où se trouvait les morceaux du badge, un peu plus loin. Agasa fit la moue quand ils furent arrivés, peu heureux de voir son matériel dans son état.

-C'est un manque de respect envers mes créations, se désola-t-il. Ces badges ne sont pas si faciles à faire, il va encore falloir que j'en refasse un...

-Il faudra peut-être penser à les faire plus solides alors, non ? Surtout celui d'Edogawa-kun, suggéra Ai avec un petit sourire ironique.

Le professeur allait visiblement répondre, l'air vexé, mais il n'en eu pas le temps qu'Okiya lançait, penché sur des traces un peu plus loin :

-On dirait que la police devra venir enquêter ici aussi.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à part les débris du badge ? S'étonna le professeur en levant la tête pour chercher un indice, son regard tombant sur les poubelles près desquelles avaient étés jetés les téléphones.

-Ceci, répondit le jeune homme. Il y a des traces de pneus ici, elle a du être stationnée un moment et la marque s'est imprimée dans une matière collante au sol. C'est récent, et si on a trouvé des effets de Conan-kun juste à côté, alors il est très probable que la voiture appartienne à son ou ses ravisseurs.

-Mais alors, ça va nous permettre de le retrouver ? Espéra le professeur.

-Peut-être pas, tempéra Ai, néanmoins cela peut grandement nous aider dans l'identification du ou des coupables.

-Il pourrait y en avoir plusieurs ? S'inquiéta Agasa.

-Bien sûr, comme il pourrait n'y en avoir qu'un seul. Rien ne permet de l'affirmer pour l'instant, même si l'hypothèse qu'ils soient au moins deux me paraît probable.

-Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna le professeur. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'un coupable. Il a essayé de nettoyer mais, étant seul, il a bâclé le travail, ce qui nous a permis de voir les traces de sang. Il devait être en train de finir de nettoyer quand les enfants sont arrivés, il a donc cherché à s'éclipser, mais est tombé sur Conan-kun. Le connaissant, il a du le démasquer, raison pour laquelle il aurait été emmené, non ?

-C'est peu probable, fit remarquer Ai. Si Edogawa-kun avait vraiment démasqué un meurtrier, ce dernier ne se serait pas embêté à l'emmener, il l'aurait probablement tué sur place, et n'aurait donc pas eu besoin de lui retirer tout moyen de communication. Mais badge et téléphones ont été détruits, ce qui sous entends qu'il est toujours vivant et que le coupable cherche à l'empêcher de pouvoir contacter qui que se soit.

-De plus, il devait transporter quelque chose, rajouta Okiya. La feuille que vous avez trouvé ressemble à un papier administratif, mais il y a souvent beaucoup de papiers du genre, ils devaient être rassemblés dans la pièce auparavant fermée. Quelque chose de compromettant doit s'y trouver, raison pour laquelle le meurtrier les aurait emportées, mais Conan-kun a du comprendre quelque chose grâce à cela... Ou bien le coupable est intéressé par les données volées par Masuta-san et cherche à les récupérer, mais ne sachant pas où elles sont et ayant tué le voleur, il cherche la réponse dans ses affaires. Si Conan-kun a comprit cela mais n'a pas été tué malgré tout, alors il a du trouver une piste que son ravisseur n'a pas vu, raison pour laquelle il l'aurait gardé en vie. Quant au nombre de criminels...

-Je penche pour deux ou plus aussi, mais probablement deux, déclara Ai. S'il n'y avait qu'un criminel, alors le timing est étrange. Je vous l'ai dis, je sentais une présence dans le bâtiment, j'ai cessé de la sentir peu avant que l'on essaye de contacter Edogawa-kun. Entre le temps où je n'ai plus senti la présence et le moment où on a essayé de le contacter via le badge, c'est quasiment le temps qu'il faut pour aller du bâtiment jusqu'à l'endroit où nous sommes en ce moment. Même s'il a pu croiser Edogawa-kun en chemin, ce dernier n'aurait pas eu le temps de comprendre que cet homme était louche, et le criminel n'aurait pas non plus eu le temps de s'apercevoir que Edogawa-kun avait comprit quelque chose. Surtout que le criminel qui est parti devait être chargé. D'un autre côté, s'ils sont plus de deux, ils auraient eu le temps de nettoyer mieux que ça la scène du crime, or la pièce où on a trouvé cette feuille a été beaucoup mieux nettoyée. Ils ont donc du diviser leurs efforts, sans avoir le temps de terminer.

-Cela paraît cohérent, fit Agasa avec un air un peu perdu tout de même. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir autre chose d'intéressant ici ?

-A première vue, non, répondit Okiya. Je vais quand même examiner un peu le coin, puis on retournera au bâtiment.

Il prit une photo de la trace de pneu puis s'éloigna un peu à la recherche d'indices, commençant par les poubelles en demandant à Ai l'emplacement exact où elle avait trouvé les téléphones, puis en faisant le tour de la petite place où ils étaient. La scientifique se mit également à observer les environs de son côté, tandis que le professeur les regardait avec l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonne année 2016 ! Meilleurs vœux, bonne santé, toussa toussa !

Désolée pour le retard, j'étais sensée poster ce week-end mais j'ai reporté à lundi à cause d'un oubli pur et simple, et de manque de temps aussi, car mes partiels ont commencé aujourd'hui du coup j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs.

Du coup ne vous étonnez pas si les dates de sortie des chapitres sont assez archaïques, je ferais en fonction de si j'y pense ou non, tout ça tout ça.

Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de continuer de suivre la fic et de la lire avec plaisir. Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 4****

* * *

Le temps pouvait vite paraître long quand on est attaché, assit au milieu d'une pièce au sol froid, et qu'on ne peut même pas essayer de se délivrer sous peine d'attirer l'attention d'un surveillant. Dès que Conan eu suffisamment mémoriser la pièce, il reconstitua mentalement une image du code, cherchant à en décoder la seconde partie. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune intention de donner la solution aux criminels, mais le résoudre pouvait lui donner des indications supplémentaires, voir même l'aider à les mener en bateau.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment du mal. Pourtant, il avait une bonne mémoire visuelle, simplement il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de l'image, et n'avoir rien pour noter ses idées et suppositions ne l'aidait pas. Il se tourna vers Denji qui s'ennuyait toujours ferme dans son canapé, n'osant rien faire qui lui ferait lâcher son prisonnier des yeux. Il lui demanderait bien s'il pouvait lui donner de quoi écrire et le détacher, mais il en doutait fortement, et puis cela leur permettrait de voir ses idées.

Néanmoins, son regard pensif posé sur son ravisseur finit par interpeller ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Tu sais pourquoi t'es là, c'pas ma faute, pas la peine de me regarder ainsi.

L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel. Ça n'avait rien à voir, et surtout, si, il était responsable de la situation du détective puisque, sans son arrivée surprise, il aurait sans doute réussi à endormir son comparse. Enfin, tant pis, il allait attendre le retour de Kisuke, il trouverait peut-être des pistes en ayant le code sous les yeux.

Heureusement, ce dernier ne tarda pas à revenir, les mains vides.

-Où est le code ? S'étonna Denji.

-Ici, répondit-il en le sortant de sa poche. J'ai planqué une des copies et j'en ai une autre sur moi. On verra qui la garde, mais je préfère éviter qu'on en ai tous les deux une copie sur nous. On en discutera plus tard.

Son regard se posa sur l'enfant, et il s'arrêta devant lui, s'agenouilla et enleva le bout de ruban adhésif qui l'empêchait de parler.

-Pour commencer, tu vas nous expliquer ce que t'a compris du code. La première partie, c'est quoi ?

Il ouvrit le code et le tint de façon à ce que lui et Conan puissent le voir. Denji se leva pour les rejoindre et ainsi avoir également une vue sur le code.

-C'est vraiment bizarre comme code, commenta-t-il. Comment on peut cacher des infos là dedans ?

-C'est de la stéganographie, répondit Conan.

-De la quoi ?

-Stéganographie. C'est l'art de dissimuler un code à la vue de tous, le but étant qu'une personne non avertie n'ai pas conscience de la présence d'un code.

-Ben c'est réussit, grogna Denji.

-Alors, c'est quelle partie que tu as compris ? Insista Kisuke.

-Je vois même pas de parties là dedans, souffla son complice. Quoique, on dirait que l'arbre a été placé volontairement au milieu, comme s'il était important de distinguer la partie droite de la partie gauche.

-Probablement, mais ensuite ? C'est quoi l'important, les animaux ?

-Peut-être que c'est une feinte et qu'en réalité c'est le fond qui est important, suggéra Denji.

Conan ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leurs tentatives de comprendre le code. Certes, il n'en avait pas compris la totalité lui même, mais il trouvait ça assez incroyable qu'ils puissent passer à côté de ce qui lui avait parut évident dès le début. C'est à ce moment là que le barbu se rappela de sa présence et de pourquoi il était là, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te foutrais pas de nous par hasard ?

-Je n'ai rien dis, se défendit Conan avec un sourire innocent.

-Alors, tu craches le morceau ?

-Vous ne voulez pas que j'essaie de résoudre le reste du code d'abord ?

-Non, tu m'expliques ce que t'a déjà compris maintenant, et t'a intérêt à te magner, menaça-t-il.

-Tu nous caches quelque chose ? Demanda Denji, soupçonneux.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que peut-être que la seconde partie du code contient des informations permettant de mieux comprendre la seconde, inventa Conan à la va-vite.

Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment convaincus.

-Comment tu sais qu'il n'y a que deux parties dans le code d'abord ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, avoua le détective. C'est vrai que cet arbre semble être là volontairement pour séparer la feuille en deux. Il y a peut-être plusieurs autres parties, mais je ne peux pas savoir combien tant que je n'ai pas fini de décoder.

-Parce que ce n'est pas la partie gauche ou droite que tu as compris ? S'étonna Denji. Mais alors c'est quoi ?

Conan ne répondit pas, cherchant désespérément une idée pour les distraire, lorsque Kisuke le saisit soudain par le devant des vêtements et approcha son visage du sien.

-Bon, tu craches le morceau ou tu veux de l'aide ? Lança-t-il avec une voix basse et menaçante, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ultimatum.

Le détective comprit alors que s'il ne trouvait pas une idée brillante, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne réussirait pas à détourner leur attention. Manque de chance, rien ne venait. Il chercha une façon de les induire sur une fausse piste, mais alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, Kisuke se leva, soulevant Conan.

-Alors ?

Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, le barbu plia le code et le rangea dans sa poche de sa main libre, puis il donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Conan, le lâchant au même moment.

Le souffle coupé, ce dernier fut projeté deux ou trois mètres plus loin, et tomba violemment au sol. Il haleta un moment, sa respiration se coupant par intermittences, toussa et retrouva finalement un semblant de respiration normale, bien que toujours très saccadée. Il s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale instinctivement, les yeux fermés, et il les entrouvrit en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui.

-Alors, décidé ?

-Laisse-le au moins reprendre sa respiration, sinon il ne pourra même pas te répondre, fit remarquer Denji.

-Je sais bien.

-Je préfère préciser, tu as un peu trop tendance à te laisser emporter.

-Et alors ? C'est pas grave si on l'abîme un peu, ça le convaincra de répondre plus vite.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne l'aidera pas à réfléchir au reste du code. Ce qui m'inquiète surtout c'est que tu as tendance à ne plus doser ta force quand tu te déchaîne.

-On en était loin, grogna Kisuke. Bon, et toi, t'es remis ?

Il s'approcha de l'enfant qui avait profité de leur discussion pour retrouver une respiration à peu près normale. Il avait suivit l'échange avec attention, espérant glaner des informations, mais il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir à une parade, car quand le criminel se tourna vers lui, il n'avait toujours aucune idée pour les faire passer à autre chose ou bien les mener sur une fausse piste. Et il avait toujours mal au ventre.

Le barbu se pencha vers lui, le visage sombre.

-Visiblement, tu veux pas parler. Tu sais que t'en a pas finis avec nous vu que c'est que la première partie du code. Tu veux vraiment qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses dès maintenant ?

Devant son silence, il allait visiblement en remettre une couche lorsque son comparse s'interposa.

-Laisse, j'vais essayer un truc.

Il passa devant son compagnon et se plaça de côté, légèrement derrière Conan, qui le suivait du regard avec une méfiance évidente. Qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait ? Sa position était étrange mais il ne parvenait pas encore à deviner ce qu'il avait en tête, et il ne pouvait hélas pas s'éloigner alors qu'il se doutait qu'il allait finir par le frapper ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne comprit que lorsque le criminel agrippa son bras droit avec une position bien précise trahissant ses intentions.

L'expression de Conan changea, ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il devinait ce qui allait suivre et il chercha à se dégager mais c'était bien trop tard, l'emprise de l'homme était déjà assurée. Ce dernier eu un sourire malsain en le voyant chercher à se débattre.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir que je continue. Tu ne veux pas parler pour t'éviter une souffrance inutile ?

Conan chercha à toute allure une idée, mais la situation y était trop peu propice, si bien qu'avant qu'il ne trouve quoi que se soit, Denji déplaça son épaule d'un mouvement sec, puissant et précis et un claquement se fit entendre alors que l'humérus sortait de son logement sur l'omoplate.

Conan ne put retenir un cri de douleur tout en essayant instinctivement de se recroqueviller. Il stoppa net son mouvement, l'homme tenait toujours son bras ce qui rendait ses propres mouvements très douloureux, sans oublier que ses mains étaient toujours attachées dans son dos, donc le mouvement d'un bras entraînait l'autre.

Il venait de lui luxer l'épaule, ou lui déboîter l'épaule pour parler plus familièrement. La douleur était particulièrement intense sur le coup, mais une douleur diffuse restait même après, et il savait qu'il était désormais totalement incapable d'utiliser son bras droit.

-Toujours pas décidé ? Demanda Denji avec un sourire mauvais.

Conan, qui avait les yeux mis clos à cause de la douleur, tourna doucement la tête vers son tortionnaire, l'air décidé.

-Comme tu veux.

Il raffermit sa prise et effectua le même mouvement dans l'autre sens, pour remettre l'articulation en place. Nouveau hurlement. Il lâcha ensuite Conan et se releva.

-S'il résiste à cette douleur, je doute qu'on le fasse parler en lui tapant dessus, annonça-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est usant d'avoir mal, il finira par craquer, surtout que c'est qu'un môme, assura Kisuke en appuyant du pieds sur l'épaule tout juste remise de Conan et en la plaquant au sol.

Ce dernier poussa un nouveau gémissement de douleur. En apparence, son épaule était guérie, en tout cas elle n'avait plus l'apparence bizarre qu'elle avait pu avoir quand elle était déboîtée, mais il n'en était rien : plusieurs tissus étaient déchirés au niveau de l'articulation, ce qui restreignait considérablement les mouvements qu'il pouvait faire avec son bras, et de plus cela faisait mal, alors appuyer dessus était bien la dernière chose à faire pour améliorer ça.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé son épaule comme elle était ? Déplora Kisuke. Ça lui aurait fait mal plus longtemps et il aurait pu craquer !

-Bof, répondit Denji. Ça fait tout aussi mal même quand on replace l'articulation correctement, et il faut la replacer moins d'une heure après sinon c'est plus compliqué. Et puis comme ça, il y a eu droit deux fois, il sait ce que c'est... Et qu'on pourra éventuellement recommencer avec l'autre épaule.

Il regardait Conan avec un regard mauvais, comme s'il l'incitait à cracher le morceau, et vite, mais ce dernier était plutôt en train de se demander d'où il tirait ses connaissances sur la luxation de l'épaule. Il avait agit avec assurance et fluidité, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois, et il avait l'air de connaître son sujet, à la manière d'un médecin. Mais il ne voyait pas du tout Denji être médecin, ou alors il y avait des signes contradictoires... Il avait une formation médicale quelconque peut-être ?

Il ne put pas pousser sa réflexion beaucoup plus loin car Kisuke, qui avait toujours un pieds sur son épaule pour le maintenir au sol, appuya avec force, ce qui tira un cri à Conan.

-Bon, allez, parle ! J'te jure que j'vais finir par perdre patience, et alors, se sera pas beau à voir !

-Quel genre d'homme était Masuta Kai ? Demanda Conan avec une grimace, ayant un peu de difficulté à parler.

-Hein ?

Surpris par la question, l'homme relâcha un peu la pression sur l'épaule blessée, ce qui permis à l'enfant de reprendre en parlant plus fort :  
-J'aurais du mal à résoudre le code sans en savoir plus sur celui qui l'a créé. Ça me permettra de savoir de quoi il a pu s'inspirer pour le construire. Quel était son caractère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ? Avait-il un tic, ou quelque chose d'autre de particulier à son sujet, une habitude, une histoire...

-T'essaie de changer de sujet, gamin. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux pas parler, c'est que la première partie du code ! Elle ne devrait pas permettre de tout dévoiler sur l'emplacement des données ! Ou alors tu aurais menti et tu as déjà tout compris ?

-Peut-être que Masuta a glissé un message dans le code pour la nana à qui il voulait refiler les données ? Suggéra Denji.

-Vous saviez ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Conan.

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça, mais vraiment pas. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, l'air sérieux.

-Alors c'est ça ? Il lui a laissé un message ? Il doit contenir l'identité de cette femme non ? Questionna Kisuke. Allez, parle !

Dans son empressement d'avoir une réponse, il avait à nouveau mit du poids sur l'épaule blessée du détective, qui grimaça en esquissant un mouvement pour se recroqueviller comme il pouvait.

-Arrête, le modéra Denji. Tu gêne sa respiration en faisant ça, il ne pourra pas répondre clairement. Et il va parler, maintenant qu'on a comprit ce qu'il essayait de nous cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit Conan de but en blanc.

Kisuke avait commencé à enlever son pieds sur la demande de son complice, mais il le remit de ton son poids lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse.

-Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre, insista-t-il en appuyant bien sur l'épaule blessée.

Conan laissa échapper un son entre gémissement et cri de douleur, les yeux à nouveau fermés. Ça faisait vraiment mal, et il allait se retrouver avec l'articulation de l'épaule dans un état lamentable à ce rythme ! Déjà que la luxation n'avait pas aidé !

-J'entends toujours rien, menaça Kisuke.

-Vous... Vous allez tuer cette femme... lorsque vous l'aurez trouvée, articula Conan à travers ses dents serrées.

-Bien sûr ! Masuta lui a sans doute parlé de nous. Elle ne crachera pas facilement le morceau à la police je suppose, mais dans le doute... On ne la connaît pas, on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a dit sur nous, ni si elle compte agir, il faut qu'on prenne nos précautions au plus vite ! Alors t'a intérêt à nous dire très vite son nom, d'accord ?

L'expression de Conan, tordue par la douleur, ne permettait pas vraiment de savoir son avis sur la question, mais son absence de réponse, en revanche, était plus significative, et énervait singulièrement les criminels.

-Tu commences à me gonfler gamin. C'est quoi son nom, hein ? Allez !

-Vous ne la retrouveriez pas de toute façon, dit Conan. Il n'y a que son prénom.

-Zut, fit Kisuke.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, contredit Denji, on devrait y arriver en fouillant le répertoire de son téléphone. Le prénom devrait suffire, donc t'a intérêt à nous le filer, et vite !

En effet, s'ils avaient gardé le téléphone de la victime, c'était différent. Conan réfléchissait activement à une parade, mais il n'en voyait pas.

Le code faisait en effet très clairement mention à une personne, dont Masuta avait l'air proche au vu du suffixe utilisé. Il ne contenait pas beaucoup d'information, mais il sous entendait en effet que cette femme savait pour les données volées. Il n'y avait hélas pas grand chose de plus à tirer de cette partie du code.

Voyant l'entêtement du détective, Denji demanda à son comparse de lui montrer le code. Il le fixa pendant un moment sous le regard attentif de son compagnon, dont le regard passait du code à son complice rapidement comme pour voir s'il trouvait quelque chose.

-Vraiment, je ne vois pas, déclara-t-il.

-Elle a une couleur bizarre, quand même, cette grenouille, fit remarquer Kisuke.

En effet, l'image était en couleur. La plupart des animaux et décors avaient des couleurs qui paraissaient naturelles, mais la grenouille, elle était couleur rouille, ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, la plupart des gens voyant plutôt les grenouilles comme étant verdâtres.

En fait, ce n'était pas si étonnant, aux yeux de Conan. Il savait qu'il existait des espèces d'une telle couleur, comme le crapaud rouge de Madagascar, et diverses autres espèces. Bien sûr, grenouilles et crapauds étaient différents, mais sur le dessin, on pouvait difficilement savoir de quelle espèce en particulier il s'agissait. Il était difficile de savoir si c'était volontaire, mais les couleurs vives trahissaient souvent chez les amphibiens la présence de poison sur la peau, et signalaient au prédateur d'éviter de se frotter à eux.

Néanmoins, Kisuke avait soulevé un point intéressant. Pourquoi la grenouille, ou le crapaud, était-il couleur rouille ? Ce n'était certes pas impossible dans la nature, mais c'était étonnant, et cela contrastait par rapport aux autres couleurs du dessin, comme si c'était volontaire. Était-ce une indication ?

Conan profita que Kisuke avait à nouveau relâché la pression pour rouvrir les yeux et essayer de mieux voir le dessin.

Les autres animaux avaient des couleurs normales. Mentalement, Conan récapitula :

De gauche à droite, il y avait un chat tigré noir et marron aux yeux verts, tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, tenant dans sa gueule un serpent assez petit, dont on ne voyait pas bien la tête, ce qui rendait difficile son identification, donc son espèce n'était sans doute pas importante. L'arbre venait ensuite couper le paysage, géant s'élevant dans une sorte de plaine. On trouvait ensuite la grenouille couleur rouille, un serpent plus gros que le premier et dont la forme évoquait vaguement quelque chose à Conan, et enfin un oursin visible par transparence dans l'eau, dont on pouvait vaguement rapprocher la couleur de celle de la grenouille, sauf que dans son cas c'était sa couleur la plus commune.

Et il y avait les oiseaux, bien sûr, dans le ciel, comme si le fait d'évoluer là haut suffisait à donner l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient dans un autre monde. Ils étaient représentés si petits sur le dessin qu'ils se résumaient à des v plus ou moins gros, mais Conan n'y prêta pas trop attention.

Le détective en était toujours à ses réflexions sur le reste du code lorsqu'il vit que Kisuke l'observait avec un regard en coin.

-Bon, voilà ce que je propose, lança-t-il soudain en retirant totalement son pieds de la poitrine de Conan. Denji, tu restes là, tu surveilles le môme et tu le laisses bosser sur le code. Fait en sorte qu'il termine de le décrypter, et tant pis s'il ne veut pas lâcher ce qu'il a trouvé pour la première partie, mais si tu vois que tu peux lui sous tirer des infos, fais-le. Je vais aller essayer un truc de mon côté.

-T'a une idée ? Tu veux retourner en ville ?

-Ouais.  
-Alors surveille le gamin le temps que j'aille me chercher à manger, j'aurais sans doute faim d'ici à ce que tu reviennes.

-Ok, grouille !

L'homme s'éclipsa avec le code, tandis que Kisuke ouvrait l'une des copies et la jeta près de Conan.

-Tiens, c'est l'exemplaire sur lequel tu vas bosser. Et j'te conseil d'avoir terminé avant mon retour !

-Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Conan même s'il doutait d'obtenir une réponse.

Le criminel lui renvoya un sourire mauvais.

-Tu le sauras vite à mon retour si tu refuses toujours de coopérer. Enfin, j'espère pour toi que d'ici là, tu auras changé d'avis...

L'homme ayant l'air d'être toujours d'humeur à s'emporter facilement, l'enfant jugea plus prudent de ne pas chercher à discuter plus que cela. Il essayerait avec Denji plus tard, en attendant il fixa le code en cherchant à y trouver un sens, un début de piste... Hélas, rien de crédible plus de deux minutes ne venait, rien qu'il ne puisse approfondir tel quel. Ne rien avoir pour noter ses idées lui manquait vraiment. Surtout que maintenant, avec son bras blessé, même si ses ravisseurs acceptaient de le détacher et de lui donner de quoi noter, il en serait incapable : ils avaient blessé son bras droit, celui avec lequel il écrivait.

Kisuke était également allé s'asseoir du côté du coin détente. Conan s'était redressé avec difficulté pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le code, oubliant la douleur lorsqu'il restait immobile mais grimaçant dès qu'il bougeait, la douleur se réveillant et se rappelant brusquement à lui. Il se doutait bien que les criminels n'allaient pas lui proposer d'anti-douleur, même s'ils en avaient, ce qui était bien dommage, mais il devrait pouvoir faire sans.

-Tu trouves ? Demanda Kisuke ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant, avoua Conan en se tournant vers lui. Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, il faudrait que j'en sache plus sur la personne qui a élaboré ce code, cela pourrait m'aider...

Il s'interrompit doucement en entendant des bruits de pas. Visiblement, Denji était de retour. Kisuke donna un coup de tête en direction de la porte en lâchant :

-Tu lui poseras la question, moi j'ai pas le temps.

Il s'était déjà levé avant que son complice n'apparaisse. Ce dernier s'approcha et posa la nourriture qu'il avait prise sur la table basse tandis que Kisuke faisait déjà mine de partir.

-Eh, une seconde ! T'es pressé à ce point ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, je préfère me dépêcher, répondit-il avec un air impatient.

-Grignote un peu au moins, tu risque de pas avoir le temps. Il va faire nuit dans pas longtemps, on voit déjà quelques étoiles !

-T'occupes, j'vais me débrouiller. Surveilles le gosse en attendant, si tu peux lui soutirer quelques infos fais-le mais c'est pas grave s'il refuse de parler pour l'instant.

-Tu l'as déjà dit. T'a une idée pour le motiver ?

Kisuke était déjà presque sortit. Il se retourna avec un sourire de psychopathe.

-Ouais, j'suis sûr que sa langue va se déliée avec ça, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil à son complice.

Il jeta ensuite un dernier regard malsain à Conan avant de s'en aller et se retrouver hors de vue.

L'enfant le regarda partir avec un air sérieux mais mais un peu étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait prévu ? Cela l'inquiétait quand même un peu. Il se tourna ensuite vers le code, puis vers le criminel restant qui attaquait sa nourriture, et son ventre émit alors une protestation bruyante. Denji leva la tête.

-As oui, c'est vrai que tu dois avoir la dalle aussi. Mais j'ai pas prévu pour toi...

Il fit la moue, l'air réticent à l'idée de retourner chercher à manger en le laissant seul. L'enfant saisit sa chance :

-Je travaillerais mieux le ventre plein, non ?

Il émit une sorte de grognement et mit un morceau de côté.

-J'te le donnerais tout à l'heure, pour l'instant j'ai faim donc t'attendras deux minutes, occupe toi de ton code en attendant !

Conan se tourna vers le code. Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé, il avait espéré rester seul un peu, cela lui aurait donné une opportunité pour s'échapper, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, et si Kisuke s'absentait pendant assez longtemps, il aurait peut-être une chance...


	5. Chapitre 5

Enfin les partiels sont finis ! Pas que ça change grand chose pour vous, mais pour moi si x) Et non, je doute de me remettre à poster un chapitre de chaque fic par semaine (quoique… Qui sait ;) ). Enfin, ça ne change rien… Ça devrait quand même me laisser plus de temps pour écrire la fin de cette fic (parce que oui, elle n'est toujours pas écrite x) ).

Bonne lecture, et comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça me permet d'avoir votre avis (ce qui est toujours bien pour savoir si la fic plaît ou pas), ça me permet de m'améliorer et ça m'encourage à écrire !

A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Lorsque Okiya, Ai et le professeur retournèrent près du bâtiment, la police était déjà sur place, occupée à débuter l'inspection du lieu tandis que Kogoro et les DB leur racontaient les faits et leur montrait les différents indices trouvés jusque là.

-Ah ! S'exclama Ran en les voyant revenir. Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui. Les débris du badge sont toujours là bas, on les a laissés, et il y a également des traces de pneus juste à côté qui pourraient appartenir à la voiture des coupable, résuma Okiya.

-Vraiment ?! S'exclama Satô en approchant d'eux.

-Oui, on vous montrera tout à l'heure si vous voulez, assura Agasa. Et vous, de votre côté, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Pas grand chose, soupira Kogoro. Je leur ai montré les traces de sang et les gamins nous ont montré la pièce qui était fermée, mais on dirait bien qu'ils ont vraiment fait attention à nettoyer tous les endroits où ils avaient pu laisser leurs empreintes. Ah !

Il frappa sa main avec son poing avec l'air de se rappeler soudain de quelques choses puis il se tourna vers Ai en disant :

-Les mômes m'ont dit que vous aviez trouvé une feuille dans la pièce, et que tu l'avais gardée. Tu l'as avec toi ?

La scientifique hocha la tête et la tendit au détective et aux inspecteurs, qui se penchèrent dessus, attentifs, tandis qu'Okiya s'étonnait :

-Tu ne nous l'as pas montré tout à l'heure.

-J'ai oublié, s'excusa rapidement Ai.

-Tiens ? Fit Kogoro, presque déçu. On dirait un banal papier administratif.

-Il pourrait être falsifié, suggéra Satô. Et puis c'est bizarre de le trouver ici, surtout qu'il a l'air récent, ce n'est pas une archive. Et... Eh, je connais ce nom ! Tu as vu ça Takagi !

-Oui, confirma ce dernier. Ça appartenait à Masuta Kai.

-Il n'a pas été assassiné récemment ? Se rappela Okiya.

-Si, c'est pour ça que trouver un de ses documents ici est particulièrement surprenant... Il devrait être à son bureau plutôt, songea Takagi à voix haute. Il nous semblait bien qu'il manquait des choses.

-S'il est ici, il doit y avoir une raison, remarqua Satô en se redressant. Des documents lui appartenant devaient être cachés ici. Je suppose que les gens qui l'ont tués ont fouillé ses affaires. Ils en avaient donc bien après les données qu'il a volé.

-On en saura plus après que les experts aient passés l'endroit au peigne fin, fit Kogoro. Il ne faudra pas oublier de leur montrer les traces de pneu. En attendant, on ne peut pas faire grand chose...

-Je vais faire le tour du bâtiment dans ce cas, on ne sait jamais, je pourrais voir quelque chose qui vous a échappé, suggéra Okiya avant de s'empresser de continuer en voyant le moustachu se vexer. Après tout, les inspecteurs ont du arriver avant que vous n'ayez terminé !

-Allez-y si ça vous fait plaisir, éluda Kogoro avec un hochement des épaules.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'inquiéta Ran. Est-ce que cette personne, ce Masuta Kai, a été tué ici ?

-Probablement, il faudra faire analyser les taches de sang, confirma Satô. De plus, il y a fort à parier que la disparition de Conan soit liée, si j'en crois ce que nous ont expliqué les enfants.

-Je ne vois pas comment, puisque le gamin n'a pas eu le temps d'arriver ici, remarqua Kogoro. C'est plutôt les mômes qui étaient ici qui auraient du avoir des problèmes.

Okiya, qui avait continué d'inspecter la pièce où ils se trouvaient avant d'en changer, se retourna pour expliquer :

-Au contraire, c'est sans doute la présence des enfants qui les a forcés à se dépêcher. Ils ont donc cherché à effacer les preuves et à emporter les documents en prenant garde de ne pas être vus, mais ils sont tombés sur Conan-kun, qu'ils ont kidnappés pour une raison encore floue.

-Ils ? Releva Takagi.

-On pense qu'ils sont plusieurs, enchaîna Ai pendant qu'Okiya s'éloignait explorer le reste de la bâtisse. Ce qu'on ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas tué. Ils ont volontairement détruit tous ses moyens de communication, ça sous entends qu'il est vivant, mais s'il a comprit qu'ils étaient des criminels, pourquoi le garder en vie ? Ça a probablement un lien avec les données volées que ces types recherchent mais je ne vois pas comment Edogawa-kun pourrait savoir où elles se trouvent et pas eux. Ah moins que...

-Peut-être que la victime a laissé un code indiquant l'endroit où elles sont cachées ? Suggéra Agasa. Conan-kun adore les codes, c'est possible qu'il l'ai décrypté rapidement et qu'ils veuillent lui faire dire où se trouvent les données.

-Peut-être aussi que ça n'a rien à voir, grogna Kogoro.

-Quelle serait votre hypothèse si ce n'est pas ça ? Questionna Satô.

Le détective réfléchit pendant secondes et du admettre qu'il n'avait pas d'autre idée crédible.

-Ce n'est pas très important pour l'instant, assura Takagi. On pourra toujours y réfléchir plus tard. L'essentiel, c'est que Conan-kun soit en vie. Maintenant, si on rassemble tous les indices présents ici, cela nous permettra peut-être de mieux comprendre la situation dans son ensemble. Se serait également bien que vous consultiez le dossier concernant cette affaire, Mouri-san.

-C'est vrai, approuva Satô. Vous trouverez sans doute de meilleurs hypothèses en connaissant les éléments que nous avons déjà. Je vais demander à la criminelle d'en apporter une copie, on pourra ainsi l'étudier tout en relevant les indices !

-Ouais, faisons ça, accepta Kogoro.

* * *

Ai et les DB se retrouvèrent vite en trop à l'arrivée de la police, car il y avait déjà un grand nombre de civils présents sur les lieux et leur enthousiasme, bien qu'utile, notamment pour montrer le lieu où se trouvaient les débris du badge, freinait parfois un peu l'investigation. Kogoro et certains inspecteurs cherchèrent bien à les ramener chez eux mais c'était compliqué étant donné qu'ils étaient les premiers témoins, aussi Ran, Ai et Agasa se changeaient-ils d'essayer de calmer un peu leurs ardeurs tandis qu'Okiya continuait à observer les lieux en faisant des remarques pertinentes lorsque Kogoro avançait des théories bancales. Devant la surcharge du lieu, la police divisa les personnes présentes en deux groupes, la plupart restant sur place tandis que quelques experts ainsi que Satô guidés par les DB, Ran et le professeur retournaient du côté des poubelles où l'on avait trouvé les téléphones.

Le chemin fut ponctué de discussions innocentes et théories farfelues des DB tandis que Ai marchait nonchalamment. Elle eu soudain la brusque impression d'être observée, comme plus tôt dans le bâtiment, et se crispa en regardant autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit rien et l'impression disparut presque aussitôt. Son imagination peut-être ? Ran, qui avait remarqué son comportement étrange, lui demanda :

-Ça va Ai-chan ?

-Ah... Oui, pas de soucis ! Assura-t-elle avant de continuer à scruter les alentours avec méfiance, mais rien.

Un excès de paranoïa, sans doute. Conan lui avait déjà fait la réflexion par le passé, aussi ne se prit-elle pas trop la tête avec ça. Ils étaient plusieurs, avec la police et une karatéka, quand bien même des gens animés de mauvaises intentions traîneraient dans un coin en effet propice à cela, que pourraient-ils bien faire ?

Une fois arrivés, les experts se mirent aussitôt à travailler sur la trace de pneu tandis que les DB montraient à Ran et à Satô le reste des indices.

-Là, c'est les poubelles où on a trouvé le téléphone de Conan-kun, expliqua sérieusement Mitsuhiko en les désignant. On est venu ici tout à l'heure mais on a rien trouvé de spécial. Et là, c'est les débris du badge de Conan-kun.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut récupérer des empreintes partielles dessus ? Demanda le professeur.

-Ça m'étonnerait mais c'est possible, admis Satô. Les coupables portaient sans doute des gants, vu qu'ils étaient sortis du bâtiment ils ont pu les enlever, ça vaut donc le coup de vérifier. Je vais demander aux experts de s'en occuper dès qu'ils en auront fini avec la trace de pneu.

-Vous croyez que Conan-kun va bien ? Chuchota timidement Ayumi aux DB.

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama aussitôt Genta. C'est un des nôtres, il a déjà prouvé par le passé qu'il était fort !

-On peut dire qu'il est coriace, oui, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de tomber, un jour, contre plus fort que lui, remarqua Ai. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'en est toujours sorti jusqu'à maintenant que sa sera forcément le cas ici. Il faut prendre sa disparition sérieusement et le retrouver au plus vite.

-Allons, Ai-kun... La tempéra le professeur. Bien sûr qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, mais ce n'est pas la peine de dramatiser à ce point, surtout auprès des enfants...

-Vous pensez que Conan-kun est vraiment en danger ? Interrogea Ran. Après tout, si les coupables l'ont vraiment kidnappé, alors ils ont une raison de le garder en vie.

-C'est vrai, reconnu Ai. Néanmoins, pour Masuta Kai aussi, ils avaient une bonne raison de le garder en vie, et pourtant il est mort. Si on garde l'hypothèse du code, alors ils ont pu se dire que le résoudre serait facile et l'ont tué sans l'avoir vu, mais c'est plutôt imprudent. Il me paraît plus probable qu'ils l'aient tué plus ou moins par accident, en voulant le faire parler, auquel cas Edogawa-kun serait aussi en danger. Surtout que si les impacts de balle sont vraiment de leur fait, alors ils sont armés...

-Pourquoi sans avoir vu le code ? Demanda Mitsuhiko. Ils l'avaient peut-être déjà.

-Je ne pense pas, sinon ils auraient vu qu'il était difficile à résoudre et auraient préféré garder son créateur en vie pour pouvoir le déchiffrer plus facilement.

-Oui, cela me rappelle une affaire ! S'exclama Ran. Hattori-kun et Kazuha-chan se sont déjà retrouvés dans une situation similaire il me semble.

-Et alors ? Demanda le professeur.

-Eh bien, Hattori-kun avait été battu par les ravisseurs pour le faire parler, se rappela-t-elle. Ils avaient fait de même avec celui qui avait créé le code mais cela l'avait rendu inconscient. Et ils ont manqué de les tuer tous les deux quand il a terminé de résoudre le code.

Il y eu des grimaces et airs inquiets après ce récit.

-C'est ce que je craignais, dit Ai. Un schéma similaire risque de se reproduire ici aussi si on ne se dépêche pas.

-Ce n'est pas un soucis, interrompit Satô qui avait visiblement entendu la fin de la conversation. Les experts s'occupent d'analyser tout ça, entre ici et les indices trouvés sur la scène de crime, on devrait avoir plusieurs pistes pour repérer les criminels. On va aussi chercher des empreintes sur la feuille trouvée par les enfants. D'ailleurs, qui l'a touchée ?

-Moi, Tsuburaya-kun et Kogoro-san, à qui j'ai donné la feuille. Peut-être que d'autres personnes ne portant pas de gants vont la toucher après cela.

-Ça devrait aller, les policiers portent des gants sur les scènes de crime, assura Satô. En tout cas, on a quand même pas mal d'indices, je pense qu'on devrait rapidement arriver à une piste sérieuse. On va rejoindre les autres puis on va sans doute aller au commissariat pour continuer l'enquête, ensuite on prendra vos dépositions et vous pourrez rentrer.

-Eh ?! Firent les DB en cœur.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'on va vous laissez enquêter seuls ? S'indigna Genta.

-On peut aider ! S'insurgea Mitsuhiko.

-C'est vrai, on ne peut pas laisser tomber Conan-kun ! Approuva Ayumi.

-Mais... Commença Satô.

-Laissez tomber, vous savez bien que vous ne gagnerez pas à ce jeu là, sourit Ai. Surtout avec Edogawa-kun d'impliqué, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils ne participent pas.

-Tout à fait ! Approuvèrent-ils.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le professeur et moi seront là pour les surveiller, n'est-ce pas professeur ? Suggéra Ran en se tournant vers ce dernier.

-Bien sûr !

L'inspectrice soupira puis eu un sourire faussement défaitiste.

-Vous avez gagner, mais quand il sera trop tard, vous rentrerez chez vous d'accord ?

-Oui ! Acceptèrent-ils en chœur.

-Ça, j'en doute, murmura Ai avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Conan poussa un soupir impatient puis se tourna vers son surveillant.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ?

-Dis donc, tu m'emmerdes gamin, lâcha grossièrement Denji. Je manges ok ? Si t'a faim, concentre toi sur le code, ça te fera oublier !

-Justement, je ne peux pas avancer si vous ne m'aidez pas.

-Ouais, je sais, tu m'as déjà demandé si je pouvais t'en dire plus sur Masuta, mais j'aime pas causer pendant que je mange, alors on se calme. Tu peux bien attendre deux minutes non ?

L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel. Quelques minutes, passe encore, mais ça faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il picorait ce qu'il avait amené ! Il avait beau n'avoir aucune envie de leur donner la solution, il était par nature curieux de savoir comment le code était construit et prenait comme un défi le fait de réussir à le percer, et le criminel ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Son épaule non plus d'ailleurs, même si elle faisait moins mal qu'avant du moment qu'il arrêtait de bouger, le cerveau ayant tendance à oublier une douleur omniprésente. Il se savait de toute façon capable de réfléchir dans des conditions pires que ça, même si ça ne l'aidait pas non plus. Et, pour être parfaitement honnête, son ventre grognait en effet depuis un moment, et rester sur le sol froid commençait à le faire frissonner.

Il dut attendre encore plusieurs longues minutes à se triturer les méninges. Le seul élément qu'il avait identifié était le serpent, dont la forme rappelait beaucoup trop la représentation de la constellation du Serpent pour que se soit une coïncidence, mais prit seul, cet élément ne voulait pas dire quand chose.

Il cherchait à voir si la position des autres animaux évoquait également quelque chose lorsque Denji lança soudain :

-J'ai fini !

Conan se tourna vers lui mais, avant d'avoir pu poser la moindre question, son ventre lâcha un gargouillis évocateur.

-J'ai compris, soupira l'homme. Tu manges d'abord, tu t'occupes du code ensuite c'est ça ?

-L'ordre me paraît logique, confirma Conan.

Il n'allait pas se plaindre, on réfléchissait souvent mieux le vendre plein !

Bien sûr, il ne put pas manger seul, ce qui était un peu humiliant et pratique ni pour lui, ni pour Denji. Cependant, son ravisseur avait été plutôt radin, ce qui eu deux avantages : ce fut vite fini et cela eu le mérite de caler l'enfant.

-Alors, ce code ? T'as avancé ?

-Je n'arrive pas à résoudre le reste, il faudrait que j'ai une idée des références et méthodes de cryptage utilisées par Masuta-san. Il s'y connaissait en cryptologie ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Denji. J'le connais pas bien à vrai dire, c'est Kisuke qui a eu l'idée de s'associer avec lui pour voler les données. Mais je sais qu'il voyait une femme, sans doute une petite copine ou quelque chose comme ça, il en a parlé un peu mais sans jamais la citer.

Ainsi, ils étaient associés à la base.

-Pourquoi vous être retournés contre votre complice ? S'étonna l'enfant.

-Il voulait plus marcher, il avait changé d'avis, répondit Denji avec un ton menaçant. Mais ça te regarde pas !

Le détective comprit le message et changea de sujet.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il aimait, au moins, votre ancien complice ? Des loisirs par exemple. Il était ordonné ?

-Plutôt ordonné, oui. Il aimait beaucoup faire des jeux de mots incompréhensibles par contre, on ne comprenait jamais ses blagues tant les mots qu'il utilisait sont vieux ou démodés.

-Il jouait avec la prononciation des mots ?

-C'est ça. Pour ses loisirs, honnêtement j'en sais rien. Il faisait sa vie, d'ailleurs je sais même pas s'il avait beaucoup de loisirs. Il avait l'air de s'intéresser à la culture ceci dit, je me souviens être tombé une fois sur un ticket de musée lui appartenant.

-C'était pour quel musée ? Demanda aussitôt Conan.

-Ah, je sais plus... Je l'ai à peine regardé, il l'a reprit tout de suite. Il en avait deux, je suppose qu'il allait dans ce genre d'endroit avec la femme qu'il fréquentait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur elle ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Lâcha-t-il avec un ton soupçonneux.

-Le code lui est dédié, il l'a sans doute construit en fonction de ses connaissances ou de ses goûts.

-On te l'a dit, on sait pas qui c'est, on connaît même pas son nom ! Il avait l'air de vouloir lui faire une sorte de surprise avec l'argent qu'on aurait eu en revendant les données, mais je ne sais pas quoi, vu qu'on a jamais vendu les données au final. Je sais même pas pourquoi c'est à elle qu'il voulait filer le code et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas l'air asocial pourtant comme type.

Conan prit un air pensif, cherchant à lier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec le code. C'était peu, mais il y avait peut-être un élément qui pouvait l'aider.

-Alors, ça t'aide ? S'enquit le meurtrier.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à lier ça au code pour l'instant, c'est trop imprécis.

-Eh, j'y peux rien moi ! Tu m'dirais qui est la nana à qui il voulait donner le code, on pourrait enquêter pour mieux la connaître.

-Après l'avoir tuée, fit amèrement remarquer le détective.

-On y peut rien, il faut être prudent !

-Si elle savait vraiment quelque chose sur vous, elle l'aurait déjà dit et vous auriez été inquiétés par la police.

-Oh, la police nous a déjà posé quelques questions, mais on ne sait pas si c'est à cause d'elle ou parce qu'on nous a vu traîner avec Masuta. On pensait pas avoir à le tuer, du coup on s'est pas vraiment caché de ses collègues de travail, avec qui il traîne parfois. Mais qui sait, elle pourrait hésiter à dévoiler des trucs.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, contredit Conan. Masuta-san est mort et on sait que c'est lui qui a volé les données. Vous avez déjà été interrogés, donc vous seriez faciles à arrêter, elle ne craint pas grand chose dans tous les cas.

-On en sait rien, elle a peut-être ses raisons, et on pourra pas enquêter sur elle sans se faire repérer, donc principe de précaution ! Grogna Denji. J'peux pas t'en dire plus en tout cas, donc débrouille toi !

-Vous êtes sûr, vous ne savez rien d'autre ? Un petit détail concernant Masuta-san ou sa relation avec cette femme mystérieuse.

-Non, mais j'te le dirais si quelque chose me revint, céda le criminel. Maintenant bosse en silence !

Il était en train de se redresser lorsque Conan l'interrompit :

-Attendez !

-Quoi ?

-Vous pouvez m'amener sur le tapis ? Vous pourrez me surveiller plus facilement comme ça.

Devant son regard méfiant, Conan ajouta en frissonnant :

-Il fait froid quand on reste ici.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison, mais ça, il valait mieux ne pas en parler. Denji soupira et embarqua le code et Conan avec zéro subtilité, ce qui fit gémir l'enfant de douleur. Il le laissa tomber au bord du tapis et se plaça de façon à ce que la table ne gêne pas sa visibilité sur l'enfant, laissant le code sur le plateau sous la table basse.

-Ça te va comme ça ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, une grimace tordant toujours son visage. Il détendit ses traits petit à petit puis se tourna à nouveau vers le code.

Bon, certes, il n'avait pas obtenu énormément de renseignement, mais ça devrait être suffisant pour trouver une piste. En tout cas, il s'y essaya pendant plusieurs minutes, mais sans beaucoup de succès, même s'il avait l'impression d'être proche. C'était comme si quelque chose titillait son esprit, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. De son côté, Denji pianotait sur les touches de son téléphone et grogna soudain :

-Ça pourrait être ça...

Il s'approcha et reprit le code pour le poser face à lui et le fixa tout en regardant son téléphone. L'enfant le regarda faire avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'appréhension. On dirait qu'il avait été cherché des infos sur le net sur comment résoudre un code. Il avait un smartphone, c'était possible, et même si Conan doutait qu'il trouve la solution ainsi, ce n'était pas impossible non plus, certains exemples traînaient et la technique utilisée par Masuta pour la première partie du code était relativement simple, puisqu'il l'avait rapidement décodée, bien qu'ayant eu un peu de chance.

Hélas, il semblait en effet que son ravisseur soit bien parti, car par transparence au travers de la vitre de la table basse, l'enfant pouvait voir qu'il s'intéressait en effet à la partie qu'il avait résolue, à savoir les oiseaux dans le ciel. Et sa main s'était mise à tracer des lignes horizontales et verticales... C'était très mauvais signe !

-J'le savais, j'ai compris, souffla l'homme. La hauteur de l'oiseau correspond à une lettre de l'alphabet latin, et en lisant de gauche à droite ou l'inverse, on doit pouvoir former des phrases.

L'enfant grimaça : l'homme venait de décrypter la première partie. Pour une fois qu'il regrettait qu'internet soit aussi fournit en informations !

Le criminel se tourna vers le détective.

-C'est ça hein ?

Il ne pouvait pas le contredire, il était sûr de lui et prêt à vérifier de toute façon, ça se voyait. Néanmoins, il lui restait une option pour retarder la lecture de cette partie du code :

-Il vaut mieux que vous ne cherchiez pas à le lire tout de suite, cela nécessiterait d'écrire sur le code, et ça pourrait dissimuler des éléments servant à la résolution du reste du code.

-Zut, c'est vrai ça, grogna-t-il. Et j'peux pas lire sans gribouiller dessus... Et évidemment, Kisuke est partie avec la copie !

Il fixa Conan, comme s'il hésitait à le laisser seul pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'aller faire une photocopie, puis il se décida. Il se leva en gardant le code et lança à Conan :

-Je reviens, et à mon retour, j'espère pour toi que tu n'auras pas bouger d'ici ! Je vais fermer à clé derrière moi de toute façon. C'est clair ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il attendit que l'homme soit sorti pour laisser apparaître un sourire triomphant.


	6. Chapitre 6

Hey ! Je suis encore en retard, désolée, j'étais pas chez moi ce week end du coup j'avais un peu zappé ! En tout cas les choses sérieuses vont commencer dans c'te fic ! Niak niak niak ! Pardon x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Bon, ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, mais il avait réussi à faire partir son surveillant. Maintenant, il devenait vraiment urgent de se libérer s'il voulait protéger la jeune femme, car ils n'allaient pas tarder à connaître son nom et à chercher à l'éliminer dès que possible !

L'enfant attendit quand même quelques secondes histoire d'être sûr que l'homme était bien sorti de la pièce, car la porte à fermer se trouvait en haut des escaliers. Quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, il chercha autour de lui une façon de se libérer.

Il avait cru voir des éléments intéressants autour du coin détente. Il se mit debout dans un équilibre un peu précaire et sautilla pour se déplacer, manquant de tomber presque à chaque saut. Il s'approchait simplement de la table, cherchant une zone propice, et la trouva : une zone abîmée, avec une petite pointe qui dépassait. C'était léger, mais cela pouvait suffire à couper une matière suffisamment fine. L'adhésif était d'une autre trempe et il risquait d'être compliqué à couper avec ça, mais ce n'était pas le plan de l'enfant. Il se servit de ce crochet pour agripper le bout de l'adhésif, ce qui lui prit de longues minutes car le processus était particulièrement douloureux à cause de son épaule blessée. Il s'arrangea ensuite pour coller ce même bout contre le pieds de la table et tira légèrement. Il fixa mieux l'adhésif afin de pouvoir tirer plus franco et, après s'être un peu tortillé et avoir bien réveillé la douleur dans son épaule, il réussit enfin à se libérer les mains.

Il se rendit tout de suite compte de la situation : son bras pendait sur le côté, inutile. Il pouvait le bouger s'il le voulait, mais ses mouvements étaient limités et cela devenait très vite douloureux. L'idéal serait de le fixer mais rien de propice ne s'offrait à son regard. A une main, il enleva précautionneusement l'adhésif de son pieds et l'utilisa pour stabiliser son bras blessé, mais cela lui prit énormément de temps, travailler à une main n'étant pas très pratique surtout que ce n'était pas sa main dominante.

Il se leva doucement, se tenant légèrement le ventre suite au coup reçu pendant son « interrogatoire », puis il s'approcha de l'entrée. Hélas, il entendit au même moment le bruit de la clé dans la serrure : Denji était déjà de retour.

Bon, il avait au moins eu le temps de se libérer. Il pouvait toujours s'en sortir. Il se mit sur le côté, afin que le criminel ne puisse le voir qu'au dernier moment, et il activa ses chaussures, ayant au préalable emprunté un des objets de la pièce pour servir de projectile improvisé.

Comme prévu, Denji marqua un temps d'arrêt en constatant l'absence de Conan du côté du coin confort. Cette immobilité suffit à l'enfant pour viser, et lorsque l'homme tourna la tête, alerté par le bruit, il était trop tard et il ne vit qu'une ombre foncer sur lui à toute vitesse avant d'être assommé.

Conan poussa un soupir et s'approcha pour vérifier qu'il était bien assommé. Il fouilla l'homme pour récupérer le code original et sa copie. Il prit également son téléphone, mais évidemment, il n'y avait pas de réseau. Les criminels en avaient parlé au moment de l'emmener. En revanche, il y avait un signal wifi, et s'ils étaient bien dans une sorte de maison secondaire en pleine nature comme le pensait le détective, alors il devait y avoir un téléphone fixe quelque part.

L'enfant hésita à laisser le criminel comme ça. Il savait que l'adhésif était dans le sac juste à côté mais il ne pouvait pas l'attacher seul et à une main. Enfin... Il n'avait pas le choix, même s'il trouvait un téléphone, la police arriverait sans doute après son réveil.

Il s'attela donc à la tâche, s'aidant comme il pouvait de son bras invalide, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce fut tout aussi douloureux que de se libérer, et que cela lui parut très long.

Lorsqu'il rangea l'adhésif, il avait réussi à lui attacher les mains et les pieds. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus, et surtout il devait réussir à contacter quelqu'un avant le retour de Kisuke. Visiblement, Denji lui même ne savait pas quand il allait rentrer, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il était parti, il y avait donc de fortes chances pour qu'il ne tarde pas.

L'enfant s'engouffra dans l'escalier-tunnel et une fois revenu dans la pièce intermédiaire, il prit sans hésiter la porte donnant probablement sur le rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

Et il avait raison, c'était probablement une résidence secondaire, et spacieuse qui plus est. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire luxueuse, mais tout de même, l'ensemble avait un petit côté manoir. Il chercha aussitôt un téléphone ou une pièce susceptible d'en contenir un.

Il faisait choux blanc pour le moment lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de voiture. Il s'approcha aussitôt d'une fenêtre et grimaça en voyant la voiture : c'était bien Kisuke, il le savait même sans voir son visage, c'était bien la voiture qui l'avait amené ici. Il faisait nuit, les phares l'empêchaient de bien voir mais il en était sûr, qui d'autre viendrait ici de toute façon ? Si cette maison avait un autre propriétaire, alors ils avaient du s'arranger pour qu'il ne mette pas les pieds ici.

L'enfant grimaça. Comment gérer la situation ? Il rechignait à l'attendre en embuscade dans la pièce intermédiaire, elle était trop petite à son goût, et il était trop tard pour retourner dans la pièce où il était détenu, il était trop loin et le criminel était déjà en train de se garer.

Il retourna près de la pièce, mais sans y entrer. Kisuke allait bien finir par venir par ici lorsqu'il découvrirait sa disparition, il n'avait qu'à l'attendre ici. Il pouvait l'assommer également, nombre d'objets ici s'y prêtaient très bien. Certains semblaient précieux cependant.

Il entendit l'homme sortir du garage mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il descende tout de suite, il l'entendit s'approcher de la pièce où il était. Conan activa ses chaussures dans l'urgence en reculant légèrement derrière un meuble, prit au dépourvu, alors que le criminel entrait, et il réussit son tir avec une précision tout à fait acceptable étant donné les circonstances.

Hélas, cela ne suffit pas.

Kisuke avait des réactions très rapides. Il avait vu le mouvement de Conan en entrant, et réussit à esquiver son tir. Et son visage avait prit un air vraiment très menaçant en se précipitant sur lui.

Conan grimaça en stabilisant son bras, malmené par le tir brusque, et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour. Il pouvait tenter d'utiliser sa montre, mais avec son handicap il lui fallait du temps pour pouvoir viser, et il ne l'avait clairement pas.

Ils commencèrent une course-poursuite dans la maison. Kisuke lui cria rapidement :

-Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant, je te jures que tu vas le regretter quand je t'aurais rattrapé !

 _Trop tard pour faire marche arrière_ , songea l'enfant. Même si, en effet, il craignait pour sa vie si le criminel lui mettait le grappin dessus, car il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter lorsqu'il cédait à la violence. C'était ce que son comparse avait laissé entendre, et c'était sans doute pour ça que Masuta était mort avant d'avoir avoué l'emplacement des données.

Sa petite taille ne l'avantageait cependant pas beaucoup. La maison avait un côté étroit, si bien qu'il pouvait slalomer entre les tables, les chaises et autres meubles, mais cela ne ralentissait pas toujours efficacement son poursuivant et surtout, désavantage très net, il ne connaissait pas la maison. Il avait beau pouvoir en deviner l'agencement, ce genre de maisons était faite sur mesure et ne suivait pas de réelle règle, sinon la fantaisie de leurs créateurs, ce qui rendait très difficile de prévoir si la pièce suivante allait être un cul-de-sac... Ou si la porte était fermée.

L'enfant se précipitait vers une porte, boosté par un bruit de choc étrange entendu derrière lui, lorsque quelque chose le heurta assez violemment au niveau du dos et de la tête, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre en plus de l'étourdir passablement.

L'enfant s'écroula au sol en portant sa main valide à sa tête et se rendit compte que son poursuivant lui avait jeté une chaise pour ralentir sa course. Technique surprenante mais efficace quand on savait viser, et c'était hélas le cas de Kisuke, qui arriva avec un regard noir et un air mauvais plus qu'évocateurs.

L'enfant se retourna lentement, poussant la chaise pour avoir le champ libre pour viser avec sa montre mais, comme il l'avait craint, il n'en eu pas le temps : il avait à peine dégager une voie de tir que le criminel était déjà sur lui. Il s'arrêta, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, avec un regard réellement meurtrier, puis soudain, ce fut la pluie de coups.

Conan l'avait sentie venir, mais il n'avait pas anticipé qu'il frapperait si fort. Il cherchait à se mettre en position fœtale tant bien que mal, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout allait trop vite, faisait trop mal. Il perdait ses repères, sa tête sonnait, et il ne pouvait se protéger qu'avec un bras. Il cessa bientôt tout simplement de chercher à y échapper, tout son corps étant trop endolori.

Au milieu de la pluie de coups, Conan sentit soudain une vive douleur aux côtes. Il commençait à se demander si ça allait s'arrêter, et surtout s'il allait s'en sortir vivant, lorsqu'une voix cria :

-Arrête crétin !

Les coups cessèrent et le détective entendit son agresseur se retourner.

-Denji ?!

Il s'éloigna tandis que des bruits de meubles déplacés venaient de l'entrée de la pièce. Conan en profita pour essayer de se relever, mais il en était visiblement incapable. Il du attendre plusieurs longues secondes avant que ses muscles se décident à lui obéir, et même ainsi, bouger restait douloureux. Quand à sa respiration, elle s'améliorait mais restait saccadée, et il ressentait toujours une douleur à chaque inspiration. Il avait probablement une côte fêlée...

Il se redressa péniblement, se servant de ce qui l'entourant comme dossier ou pour s'aider. Il vit alors Kisuke détacher Denji, à l'entrée de la pièce.

Bon, pour l'évasion, c'était raté. Il était cependant surpris de voir que le criminel qu'il avait attaché était venu jusqu'ici, visiblement en sautant à pieds joints, mais c'est sans doute ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie... Pour le moment.

De leur côté, Denji faisait un résumé de ce qui s'était passé à son complice, qui sourit avec un air satisfait.

-Une bonne chose de faite ! On va résoudre ça tout de suite, on pourra réfléchir à la manière de procéder ce soir. Quant à ce gamin...

Il s'approchait à nouveau de Conan avec un air menaçant mais Denji le retint.

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper, ordonna-t-il. Va plutôt voir si on a tout ce qu'il faut pour le décodage en bas. On va avoir besoin d'un stylo et d'une règle... Voir d'une équerre si on veut être précis.

-Ça a l'air compliqué ton histoire. Le gamin n'avait pas tout ça quand il a comprit le code, il ne lui a fallut que quelques dizaines de secondes.

En effet, mais c'était du à deux choses : au grillage contre lequel Conan avait plaqué le code, ce qui avait grandement aidé, et à ses capacités intellectuelles, qui lui avait permit de lire rapidement.

Denji passa devant son comparse sans se soucier de l'air mécontent de ce dernier.

-Il a essayé de s'échapper, rappela-t-il. Il faut réagir en conséquence.

-Tu as suffisamment réagit de ce que j'ai pu voir, répliqua Denji. Kidnapper des gens pour résoudre le code ne servira à rien si c'est pour les tuer comme Masuta avant qu'ils n'aient donné la solution.

-Le gamin a terminé de résoudre le code ? S'étonna Kisuke.

-Non, mais tu devrais pouvoir l'aider, il a besoin de plus d'infos sur Masuta.

-De toute façon on a pas besoin de lui, si t'a pu résoudre la première partie du code seul, on devrait réussir à s'occuper de la suite.

-Il l'a résolue beaucoup plus vite que nous, donc si on veut gagner du temps, on a tout intérêt à le garder en vie. En plus, s'il ne m'avait pas parlé de stéganographie, je n'aurais sans doute pas comprit.

Tout en parlant, Denji avait saisit Conan de manière à immobiliser ses bras, au cas où, et ils retournèrent dans la salle souterraine. Une fois arrivée, il saisit le rouleau de ruban adhésif qui traînait toujours et attacha Conan avec beaucoup plus de précautions cette fois, enlevant l'adhésif qu'il avait utilisé pour maintenir son bras et l'attachant aux poignets, aux chevilles, au niveau de la poitrine et près des genoux.

Kisuke, de son côté, avait posé une copie du code sur la table et s'attelait à chercher le matériel nécessaire tout autour de lui. Il avait déjà un stylo mais ne trouvait pas le reste.

-Dis, je pense pas qu'on ai d'équerre ici. C'est un truc d'écolier.

-S'il y en a une, elle ne risque pas d'être ici, c'est sûr, railla Denji. Va plutôt chercher dans le reste de la maison, non ? Tu connais mieux que moi !

-J'ai plus rapide, éluda Kisuke en s'approchant de Conan. Dis nous ce qu'il y a d'écrit ! Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon on sait comment percer le code. Dis nous juste comment elle s'appelle.

Conan garda un silence éloquent. L'homme semblait sur le point de perdre patience et de le frapper à nouveau, aussi son comparse s'interposa-t-il.

-Au fait, tu n'avais pas dis que tu avais un projet pour le forcer à parler ?

-C'est vrai !

Kisuke s'accroupit au niveau de Conan en cherchant son téléphone. Il farfouilla pendant quelques secondes dedans sous le regard sceptique du détective, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une photo de Ran, visiblement prise à son insu pendant qu'elle était avec d'autres personnes, de toute évidence pendant l'enquête sur sa disparition car le professeur Agasa était non loin d'elle ainsi qu'un expert de la police, et les bâtiments derrière correspondaient à la zone où il avait été enlevé.

-Tu la connais, non ? Commença Kisuke avec un sourire mauvais. J'me suis renseigné, il paraît qu'elle et d'autres personnes présentes là où t'a disparu te sont assez proches. Maintenant, la question, c'est : tu préfère parler ou que j'aille leur rendre une petite visite ? Ce que je t'ai fais tout à l'heure n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que je leur réserve si tu ne coopère pas rapidement...

Conan tressaillit. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune envie que ses proches soient blessés par sa faute. D'un autre côté... Kisuke ferait-il vraiment le poids face à Ran ? Il avait certes de bons réflexes, et faisait mal lorsqu'il frappait, mais le détective n'avait pas reconnu d'art martial dans ses mouvements. De plus, elle était sans doute avec les policiers, tout comme les DB, comment pouvait-il les atteindre ?

Pour appuyer sa menace, Kisuke fit défiler d'autres photos, montrant Ran, le professeur ou Ai. Les autres devaient être restés dans le bâtiment à ce moment là.

Comme Conan ne réagissait pas, Kisuke commençait à s'impatienter. Denji lui suggéra d'aller chercher le nécessaire au cas où et qu'ils verraient ça plus tard. Il se mit ensuite face à l'enfant, menaçant.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin. Si tu ne parles pas, tes proches vont en pâtir. Alors, ce nom ?

Conan ne disait toujours rien. Même si la femme aurait sans doute un sursis d'un jour le temps qu'ils préparent un plan et l'exécute, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir se libérer et prévenir la police à temps. Il était donc hors de question de donner son nom. Quant à ses proches, eh bien... Il savait Kisuke sérieux dans ses menaces, mais il serait compliqué pour lui de les mettre à exécution, cela lui prendrait du temps qu'il ne pourrait pas concentrer sur autre chose en attendant, et surtout il lui fallait réussir à savoir où ses proches se trouvaient et à les surprendre alors qu'ils étaient seuls et dans une zone sans témoin. Cela faisait beaucoup de conditions, et Conan estimait avoir de la marge avant d'avoir à prendre cette menace réellement au sérieux.

Son silence n'était définitivement pas au goût de Denji, qui finit par lui donner un coup dans les côtes, à l'endroit où il avait sans doute une côte fêlée. Conan poussa un cri de douleur étrange en tombant en arrière. Il chercha péniblement à retrouver sa respiration, tandis que le criminel s'agenouillait à côté de lui et mit un genou au-dessus du point sensible.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'appuie ?

-Je croyais que... ce n'était pas une bonne idée, car je ne serais pas capable de... parler clairement, lui rappela Conan.

Visiblement, il n'en avait plus cure car il appuya aussitôt. Le détective rajeunit cria à nouveau, et chercha à remplir ses poumons qui s'étaient vidés aussitôt, mais la pression et la douleur que cela provoquait l'en empêchait. Il prit plusieurs petites respirations pour y pallier, puis réussit à prendre de plus grandes respirations en respirant par le ventre, mais cela restait très douloureux et produisait une respiration particulièrement difficile.

-Tu es vraiment têtu, petit. Ça peut faire très mal de nous résister pendant trop longtemps tu sais. Enfin, nous verrons ça quand tu auras terminé de résoudre le code.

Il se redressa, ce qui permit à Conan de respirer un peu plus librement. Il vit Denji s'approcher du code, saisir le stylo posé sur la table et se servir d'un autre objet comme règle improvisée. Il eu cependant vite fait de se rendre compte que c'était beaucoup trop imprécis et qu'il fallait vraiment une équerre pour s'assurer de ne pas se tromper de ligne, sinon tout le message était faussé et illisible.

Conan se redressa doucement pendant que le criminel cherchait la meilleure façon de lire ça. Son corps était endolori de partout, et ça n'allait sans doute pas s'améliorer. Il devenait urgent de trouver une solution, ou il allait y passer, peut-être même avant d'avoir résolu leur code !

Hélas, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Ses options étaient limitées, surtout maintenant que sa première tentative d'évasion avait échouée, désormais ses gardiens seraient encore plus vigilants.

Kisuke ne tarda pas à revenir. Il avait réussit à trouver tout ce qu'il fallait, ou des équivalents, et les deux criminels s'attelèrent aussitôt à déchiffrer le code. Cela se révéla très vite assez comique, tous deux n'étant pas d'accord sur la façon de procéder dans ce genre de cas, alors que c'était du niveau d'un collégien. Conan eu un sourire moqueur en les voyant faire, mais se garda de le montrer trop ostensiblement afin d'éviter de provoquer Kisuke. Denji semblait certes s'assurer qu'il n'aille pas trop loin, mais cela restait une protection précaire, si Masuta était mort malgré ça...

Ils mirent bien une heure à terminer de décoder cette partie du code, toujours sans que Conan n'ai d'idée pour les en empêcher. Kisuke finit par laisser son dos reposer sur le canapé, l'air fatigué par cet effort intellectuel.

-Ainsi, elle s'appelle Kazuho. J'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu ce nom dans le répertoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour vérifier ? L'apostropha Denji.

Le barbu sorti sans se presser le téléphone de la victime de sa poche et commença à parcourir les contacts, tandis que Conan espérait que, par un quelconque miracle, elle n'y figure pas.

-Ah, je l'ai trouvée ! S'exclama Kisuke. Seika Kazuho.

-Tu es sûr ? Il n'y a pas d'autre Kazuho ?

-Certain ! Surtout quand je regarde les mails qu'ils se sont envoyés. Ils avaient l'air vraiment proches.

-C'est à dire ? Ils... parlent de leurs goûts ? Questionna l'enfant avec une légère gêne respiratoire.

Les deux criminels se tournèrent vers lui, ayant visiblement oublié sa présence, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient sur ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas tout lu, fit Kisuke.

-Il faut que l'un de nous lise alors, ça peut être utile pour résoudre le reste du code apparemment.

-Ouais, ben tu t'y colles alors, j'ai la dalle moi, je vais me chercher à manger, je reviens. Et ne quittes pas le môme des yeux !

-En lisant, ça va être dur, railla Denji. Mais oui, je serais prudent.

-Il s'est déjà échappé quand même ! Et on ne sait pas trop comment.

-C'est parce que je l'avais laissé seul, mais ça ne se reproduira pas, je t'assures. Et ramène moi un morceau, n'importe quoi, tant que tu y es.

-T'es vraiment un ventre, c'est pas possible ! Grogna Kisuke en partant.

En effet, Denji avait un visage plus rond et un léger ventre, sans être gros ou réellement enveloppé. Il était encore loin d'égaler le professeur mais avait l'air de partager son appétit.

Conan, lui, n'avait pas du tout la tête à manger. Certes, le criminel s'était montré particulièrement radin tout à l'heure, mais ce qu'il avait avalé suffisait à lui caler l'estomac, et quand on venait de se faire tabasser, on a un peu l'estomac en vrac, ce qui donne rarement faim. Il préférait se concentrer sur le code, et comment se sortir de se pétrin, tout en protégeant ses proches et l'autre témoin gênant qui était la cible des meurtriers.

Au début, Conan ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, n'ayant pas encore récupéré de copie du code. Il s'apprêtait à le signaler à son surveillant lorsque ce dernier lu à haute voix un mail avant de fixer Conan pour savoir si ça l'aidait. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir de Kazuho qu'elle avait raconté, mais le détective ne voyait pas comment le mettre en lien avec le code. Il fit non de la tête, et en profita pour demander à avoir une copie du code sous les yeux. Denji se leva pour rapprocher Conan, ouvrit une copie autre que celle où il avait gribouillé puis retourna s'asseoir, résumant parfois à voix haute lorsqu'un mail ou une suite de mails contenaient des informations potentiellement intéressantes.

Certains éléments, même s'ils n'avaient apparemment pas de lien avec le codes, semblaient intéressants, et renseignaient Conan sur l'enquête. Les messages avaient l'air anodins, mais certains laissaient à l'enfant une drôle d'impression lorsqu'il les entendait, comme si Masuta craignait qu'on puisse lire ses messages et avait volontairement glissé des sous entendus que seule Kazuho pouvait comprendre. Évidemment, le détective se garda bien de faire part de ses impressions.

Kisuke ne tarda pas à revenir et écoutait également les extraits lus par Denji tout en mangeant. Denji aussi grignotait en lisant, mais s'assurait de parler clairement malgré tout.

-Ah, c'est là, fit soudain Denji.

-Quoi ? Demanda Kisuke avec un soudain regain d'intérêt.

-La sortie au musée dont je parlais au gamin tout à l'heure.

Le barbu se recula, déçu.

-C'est tout ? Si vous en avez déjà parlés, alors on s'en fiche, non ?

-Peut-être pas, contredit Conan. Alors, vous savez quel musée ils sont allés voir ? Et surtout sur quoi portait l'exposition ?

-Je ne sais pas encore pour le musée, mais l'exposition portait sur... La classification des animaux ?!

-Ils sont bizarres d'aller voir un truc pareil en couple ! Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas de Masuta, fit Kisuke en regardant vaguement l'écran du téléphone.

-A les entendre, Seika a l'air d'être passionnée... Non, ou alors ça a un lien avec son métier ? Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas très clair, en tout cas elle s'y connaît. Quant à Masuta, on dirait plus qu'il y va avec elle pour lui faire plaisir.

-Bah, ça veut juste dire qu'elle aimait bien les bestioles mignonnes, comme les chats ou les pandas. Ce n'est pas très original, fit Kisuke en retournant à son repas.

-Pas tout à fait, c'est beaucoup plus pointu que ça, nota Denji en levant les yeux de son écran. Ça t'aide gamin ?

Il se tut en voyant que l'enfant était visiblement plongé dans une profonde réflexion tout en fixant le code avec intensité, comme s'il était sur une piste. Alerté par le silence, Kisuke redressa la tête et l'observa également, attentif.

La classification des animaux... Les animaux étaient classés en fonction de leur proximité évolutive. C'était assez complexe, et les limites entre les différents groupes d'animaux étaient toujours floues, même aujourd'hui, mais en gros, tous les êtres vivants provenaient d'un même ancêtre commun, présenté sous le nom de LUCA (Last Universal Common Ancestor, ou dernier ancêtre commun universel en français). Ont dérivé de ce LUCA plusieurs grands groupes vivants qui donnaient de plus en plus de branches au fur et à mesure que les êtres vivants devenaient différents. En somme, l'histoire évolutive des animaux était intimement liée à leur emplacement dans la classification.

Or, des animaux assez divers étaient présents, bien qu'appartenant tous au même grand groupe. Il devait y avoir un lien entre la visite de cette exposition et la construction de ce code, c'était trop gros pour être une simple coïncidence. Mais qu'était-il sensé associer aux animaux dans ce cas ? Des lettres, des chiffres, des concepts ?

Il essaya plusieurs choses sans succès, jusqu'à enfin comprendre comment cela marchait... Et percevoir le double sens de cette deuxième partie. Les animaux avaient deux lecture, la deuxième lecture n'était possible que si on avait trouvé la première lecture. C'était trop beau pour être un hasard, Masuta avait sans doute choisit l'ordre avec soin en fonction de cela.

Un sourire assuré avait commencé à se dessiner sur le visage du détective alors qu'il saisissait toutes les subtilités du code. Un fan de jeux de mots hein ? Eh bien celui-ci devait être un de ses meilleurs, il avait du être content de lui en le fabriquant, même si le motif qui l'avait poussé à le faire n'était pas réjouissant.

Son sourire disparu lorsqu'il vit en périphérie de son regard Kisuke s'approcher avec un air menaçant, visiblement décider à lui faire cracher la fin du code.


	7. Chapitre 7

Aïe, je suis encore en retard, pardon ! Décidément, dès que je ne suis pas chez moi le week-end, je n'arrive pas à y penser ou bien j'ai pas le temps (souvent les deux) ! Et ça risque de ne pas aller en s'améliorant le week-end prochain, comme je pars au ski, je n'aurais pas internet, j'essayerais de mettre le chapitre vendredi ou jeudi mais je ne promet rien, si vous n'avez plus rien jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine c'est normal ^^' Retard en perspective...

Vous remarquerez aussi que je met un nouveau chapitre de Capacités Recherchées alors que je devrais normalement mettre la suite de Un secret de plus. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que, comme prévu, j'ai oublié d'écrire la suite et de mettre en page ce que j'avais déjà écris (car si je coupe bien je dois pouvoir scinder ça en deux chapitres), du coup on va continuer avec Capacités Recherchées pour l'instant, et pour me faire pardonner, si je trouve le temps de m'en occuper, j'essayerais de poster 2 chapitres en fin de semaine, comme ça vous pourrez patienter, mais je ne le promet pas non plus !

Allez, assez de blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre** **7**

* * *

Après avoir examiné soigneusement les lieux, les DB et les adultes les accompagnant se retrouvèrent tous au commissariat avec plusieurs inspecteurs tandis que les experts restaient sur les lieux pour terminer de le passer au peigne fin.

Quelques résultats arrivaient doucement, mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas grand chose de neuf à se mettre sous la dent. Les analyses prenaient du temps, un temps incompressible, et ils ne pouvaient pas éternellement meubler avec des théories si de nouveaux éléments ne leur permettaient pas de les infirmer ou confirmer.

Néanmoins, entre temps, Kogoro et Okiya avaient eu le temps de prendre connaissance du dossier, et les DB aussi avaient eu vent de plusieurs éléments grâce aux inspecteurs Satô et Takagi. Tous avaient désormais une bonne vue d'ensemble et cela leur avait permis de poursuivre leurs théories.

-Je trouve ces types particulièrement louches, surtout que la police s'est renseignée et ils ont l'air d'avoir un passé un peu sulfureux, nota Kogoro en lorgant sur les photos de deux hommes qui fréquentaient la victime peu avant sa mort d'après plusieurs témoignages.

-C'est trop facile, non ? Demanda Ayumi.

-Oui, dans les films, les criminels se cachent toujours ! Renchérit Mitsuhiko.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Genta. Dans certains, ils sont tellement sûr d'eux qu'ils s'en fichent.

-C'est surtout valable pour les films de yakuza, le contredit Ai. La plupart du temps, en effet, les criminels cherchent à se faire discrets. S'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant et se mettent soudain à se fréquenter, puis que la personne est tuée, cela peut très facilement soulever les soupçons. D'après les témoignages, ils n'avaient pas l'air de se cacher malgré leur passé, ils sont donc soit stupides car trop sûr d'eux, soit vraiment innocents.

-Il faudrait enquêter d'avantage sur eux, reconnu Okiya. Peut-être que nous passons à côté de quelque chose, mais ce sont les individus les plus louches de l'entourage de Masuta-san. Il me paraît probable qu'ils étaient complices pour le vol de données mais qu'ils se soient retournés contre Masuta-san pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Le moustachu hocha la tête et se tourna vers le commissaire Megure.

-Vous savez où les trouver ?

-Ils nous ont laissé une adresse. J'ai demandé à des agents d'y passer quand vous m'avez fait part de vos doutes tout à l'heure, mais aucun des deux n'est chez lui.

-C'est louche, grogna le détective. Ça semble confirmer qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose.

-Ils sont peut-être simplement sortis pour une autre raison, suggéra Ran. Après tout, c'est le week-end demain, les gens sortent souvent pour aller manger ensemble, s'amuser, ce genre de chose.

-C'est possible, en effet, reconnu l'inspecteur Satô. Mais cela ne les innocente pas pour autant. Vous avez essayé de les contacter par téléphone commissaire ?

-On préfère éviter. Si c'est bien eux qui ont kidnappé Conan-kun, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'on les suspecte déjà, cela pourrait être dangereux. Et ils seront forcément méfiant si on les appelle comme par hasard juste après son enlèvement.

-En effet...

-Comment comptez-vous procéder pour les retrouver dans ce cas ? Interrogea Okiya.

-Eh bien, nous avons transmis leur signalement, nous seront ainsi avertis si des policiers les croisent, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire plus sans preuve pour l'instant.

-Et concernant le document trouvé dans le bâtiment ?

-C'est juste un papier administratif normal, on en est quasiment sûr maintenant, assura Megure. En revanche, on est toujours en train de relever les empreintes présentes dessus. Plusieurs personnes ont touché cette feuille, dont, probablement, des collèges de Masuta-san, sans oublier vous et les enfants. Il va donc falloir être patient concernant les résultats.

-Savez-vous pourquoi Masuta-san a volé les données ? Demanda Okiya. Il gagnait bien sa vie, il n'avait pas besoin de l'argent que cela aurait pu lui rapporter.

-On ne sait pas encore, avoua Megure. Néanmoins, la question d'une dispute autour de l'argent est envisagée comme raison pour laquelle ses complices se seraient retournés contre lui.

-Mais on est pas encore sûr qu'il avait des complices ? Questionna Ran.

-C'est très probable, répondit Okiya. Et même si certaines personnes n'ont jamais assez d'argent, je n'ai pas l'impression que Masuta-san était comme ça.

-On en sait rien, remarqua Kogoro.

-Mais c'est ce qu'on dit ses proches également, rappela Takagi.

-Les gens se trompent parfois, ils pensent qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance et se font poignarder dans le dos, dit amèrement Ai.

Elles reçut plusieurs regards incrédules qu'Agasa dissipa en les distrayant :

-Hum, je n'ai pas l'impression non plus qu'il avait l'air d'être du genre à mentir. En tout cas, rien de ce qu'on sait ne va dans ce sens pour le moment.

-C'est vrai, admis Megure. Nous allons essayer de localiser nos deux suspects en attendant les résultats de l'enquête sur place. Je vous laisse une minute.

Le commissaire venait de s'éclipser lorsque Satô se pencha vers les enfants.

-Vous ne voulez pas rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle. Il commence à être tard, vous devez être fatigué.

-Sûrement pas ! S'exclama Genta.

-On ne sait toujours pas où est Conan-kun, ajouta Ayumi.

-Il faut qu'on l'aide, c'est notre devoir en tant que Détective Boys ! Renchérit Mitsuhiko.

L'effet de leur discours plein de conviction fut atténué par le grognement émit par leur ventre.

-C'est vrai que c'est l'heure de manger, fit Ran en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone. Vous voulez qu'on aille manger ensemble quelque part pendant qu'ils continuent de réfléchir ? On reviendra après.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Mitsuhiko.

-On va manger de l'anguille au riz ? Demanda Genta.

-Je doute qu'il y en ai dans le coin, sourit la jeune fille, mais on va trouver quelque chose qui vous plaise ! Vous venez avec nous, professeur ?

-Pourquoi pas, je doute d'être très utile en restant ici, reconnu-t-il. Et j'avoue avoir également faim...

-N'espérez pas faire de folie, je viens pour vous surveiller, le prévint Ai.

Il ne parut pas enchanté par la nouvelle. Subaru s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire.

-Je peux vous accompagner ?

-Vous ne voulez pas rester enquêter avec la police ? S'étonna Ran.

-Le détective Mouri est déjà sur l'enquête, il s'en sortira bien tout seul, assura-t-il. Et j'avoue avoir un petit creux moi aussi. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura de résultat prochainement, autant en profiter pour se restaurer, nous seront ainsi au maximum de nos capacités pour résoudre cette affaire au plus vite.

Les DB approuvèrent bruyamment et ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter le commissariat après avoir prévenu Kogoro. Ai se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une tentative pour écarter les enfants et, à terme, les ramener chez eux, mais si cela venait de Ran et qu'en plus Subaru les accompagnait, alors ça devait être innocent. Elle ne pensait pas non plus qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'avancée dans les dizaines de minutes à venir, à moins d'avoir de la chance et de rapidement retrouver les deux suspects, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas comment faire avancer l'enquête pour le moment, elle décida donc de cesser d'y penser pour l'instant pour plutôt se concentrer sur le régime du professeur, que ce dernier cherchait toujours à outrepasser avec entêtement. Conan était débrouillard, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème entre temps...

* * *

En réalité, Conan était sur le point d'en avoir des problèmes, et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Il était tellement prit par la résolution du code, comme souvent, qu'il n'avait absolument pas penser à jouer la comédie pour mimer l'ignorance, et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il savait qu'il montrait tout de suite quand il avait compris la solution à une énigme de par les réflexions des DB, et il devinait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Hélas, il n'avait pas d'idée pour mener les criminels sur une fausse piste, venant tout juste de décrypter le code, et se faire tabasser était loin d'être le meilleur moyen d'avoir une illumination en la matière.

-T'a comprit tout le code ? Demanda Kisuke.

Conan hocha doucement la tête.

-Oui.

-Et ? Tu vas pas nous refaire le coup de rester muet comme une carpe ?

Le silence de quelques secondes qui s'en suivit l'énerva aussitôt. Il frappa Conan dans le ventre, l'envoyant un peu plus loin, et le suivit rapidement pour continuer à le frapper.

-Bon sang, j'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit, sur ce putain de code ! Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il signifie, merde !

Il se déchaînait avec la même puissance que tout à l'heure, et Conan ne tarda pas à sentir une nouvelle douleur vive dans les côtes, puis une sorte de craquement plus qu'inquiétant. Un coup au niveau du visage fit éclater une de ses lèvres et le sang en coula, tandis que l'homme continuait à le frapper à autant d'endroits que possible.

-Calme toi, tempéra Denji en se levant.

Il dut presque retenir son comparse par le bras pour que ce dernier daigne enfin cesser de mitrailler l'enfant de coups de pied.

-Tu vas finir par le tuer si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler un peu. Ce serait vraiment dommage maintenant qu'il a terminé de résoudre le code.

-Et alors ? Ça ne sert à rien s'il ne veut rien dire ! S'énerva Kisuke avant de se tourner vers l'enfant qui n'avait pas bougé. Eh, gamin ! N'oublie pas que j'irais coller quelques pains à tes proches si tu continue comme ça, alors t'a intérêt à parler rapidement !

L'enfant ne répondit rien, et cette fois ce n'était pas par défi, mais parce qu'il en était incapable. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé de respiration normale, chaque inspiration lui faisait incroyablement mal, et tout son corps était endolori, encore plus que tout à l'heure. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever, et il sentait le sang couler de sa lèvre fendue sur le sol froid.

Kisuke l'avait comprit et ne s'emporta pas à nouveau, lui laissant le temps de se remettre. Cela prit à nouveau plusieurs longues secondes pour que Conan puisse bouger et entrouvrir les yeux suffisamment pour voir ses tortionnaires. Denji se tenait toujours à côté de son comparse, près à le retenir à nouveau si besoin.

Hélas pour eux, ce n'était pas parce que Conan était incapable de répondre tout à l'heure qu'il en avait envie maintenant. Il ne trouvait aucune idée pour se sortir de se mauvais pas et protéger ses proches, néanmoins peut-être que...

-Ok, tu veux que j'aille tabasser la nana aux cheveux long c'est ça ? S'énerva Kisuke.

-Non ! S'exclama Conan sans réfléchir avant de le regretter aussitôt avec une grimace de douleur.

Crier n'était pas une bonne idée dans son état, mais alors pas du tout ! Il toussa un peu, mais cela eu peu d'effet sur sa gêne respiratoire. Il se raidit en entendant des bruits de pas approcher de lui et entrouvrit un œil.

-Oh, alors finalement, tu tiens à tes proches ? Fit le barbu avec un ton goguenard. C'est bien ! Mais es-tu vraiment décidé ? Je devrais peut-être aller la voir pour te montrer que je suis sérieux, puis continuer par la gamine aux cheveux auburn qui l'accompagnait si tu es toujours réticent, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Le serpent... Souffla l'enfant en cherchant toujours à améliorer sa respiration.

-Hein ?

-Le deuxième serpent, sur le dessin... Celui à droite...

Les deux criminels se penchèrent sur le code, curieux.

-Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ?

-Sa forme ne vous dit rien ?

Ils fixèrent le serpent avec attention, jusqu'à ce que Denji lâche :

-Si, ça me dit quelque chose...

-Alors, ça vient d'où ? Questionna Kisuke avec impatience.

-C'est en lien avec les étoiles...

-Oh, je sais, la constellation du Serpent ! S'exclama soudain Denji.

-Tu t'y connais en astronomie ? S'étonna son comparse.

-Un peu, j'adorais ça gamin et je continue de m'y intéresser de temps en temps, avoua-t-il. Ceci dit je ne vous pas en quoi ça nous avance.

-C'est ça qu'il fallait voir au moins ?

-Oui, approuva Conan. La forme du serpent... correspond à l'alignement des étoiles... tel qu'on le voit depuis la Terre. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard.

-Mais c'est quoi le lien ? Il n'a pas pu envoyer les données là bas !

-Les casiers ! S'exclama Denji. Il y a des sortes de coffres sécurisés, comme les casiers à clé ou à code qu'on trouve dans le métro, avec une marque spéciale, et je crois que ça a un lien avec la constellation du Serpent.

-Ça me dit quelque chose, reconnu Kisuke. Mais il doit y en avoir beaucoup si ce sont des casiers de gare, non ? Et puis la police l'aurait vu ranger les documents.

-Il pouvait y déposer ses affaires et laisser seulement les documents en repartant. En apparence, on aurait simplement pensé qu'il les avait utilisé normalement, sans se rendre compte de l'oubli. Je doute de toute façon que la police se soit amusée à éplucher les caméras vidéos de toutes les stations de métro, ça doit être un enfer de trouver une seule personne, surtout s'il y est allé aux heures de pointe, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. En plus, cette marque est récente, il n'y en a que dans une seule gare pour l'instant.

-Oh, vraiment ? S'enthousiasma Kisuke. Ça réduit les possibilités dans ce cas ! Parfait ! Mais ces casiers utilisent une clé ou un code ?

-Je crois bien que c'est un code à 5 chiffres. Mais je me demande comment savoir lequel est le bon.

-J'espère que c'est marqué dans le code que le môme a déchiffré, j'ai pas envie de tous les essayer, on perdrait du temps et en plus on se ferait beaucoup trop remarquer, grogna Kisuke.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Conan en disant cela, et son regard dériva sur le code. Il fronça les sourcils puis fixa la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains pour mieux voir.

-Eh ! I animaux ! S'exclama-t-il. T'a pas dis que le code du casier faisait 5 chiffres ?

-Si, confirma Denji. Alors chaque animal représenterait un numéro ?

Il surveillait les réactions de Conan du coin de l'œil pour voir s'il était dans le juste, et l'enfant avait du mal à rester impassible. Ils chauffaient dangereusement... Il ne pensait pas que lâcher la solution pour la constellation les amènerait aussi loin. Ces criminels là étaient décidément loin d'être idiots...

-Tu crois que c'est pour ça la séparation ? Demanda Kisuke. L'arbre, peut-être que c'est lié au numéro de casier. C'est souvent des numéros à trois chiffres, sauf si c'est une marque récente et qu'il y en a peu, alors c'est peut-être à deux chiffres seulement... Comment savoir de quel côté il s'agit ?

-Tu veux dire qu'une partie du code pour ouvrir la porte serait le même que le numéro du casier ? Oui... ça se tient, songea Denji. Il me semble qu'une des particularités de cette marque est qu'on peut choisir le code soit-même, ce afin d'éviter de l'oublier dans le cas où on perdrait le papier où il est noté. Il a du faire en sorte que le numéro du casier soit compris dans le code, comme ça Kazuho le trouverait rapidement, sinon elle pourrait elle aussi se faire remarquer par la police. Après tout, ils doivent chercher les données volées eux aussi.

Conan fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Ça lui faisait penser qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Masuta avait décider de confier les données à cette personne plutôt qu'une autre. Pourquoi elle ? Leur relation avait quelque chose d'étrange, tout comme les sous entendus dans leurs messages, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait quelque chose de semblable dans la première partie du code.

Visiblement, il était le seul à se poser ces questions car les criminels, eux, continuaient sur leur lancée, ayant totalement oublié la présence de Conan.

-Mais comment peut-on faire pour attribuer des chiffres à des animaux ? S'étonna Kisuke. Ce n'est sûrement pas en comptant leur nombre de pattes ou d'yeux qu'on y arrivera !

-Qui sait, songea Denji. Le chat en a 4, le serpent 0, la grenouille 4 et l'oursin... 0 aussi je suppose.

-Je pense pas que se soit ça, contredit Kisuke. On tombe plusieurs fois sur le même chiffre avec des animaux différents, ça ne doit pas être ça. Et comment tu ferais pour écrire 7 par exemple ?

-La redondance pourrait être là pour déstabiliser, justement, argumenta Denji. Et il n'a pas besoin d'avoir un animal pour 7 s'il peut choisir son code. Ceci dit, il aurait pu utiliser un animal à 7 paires de pattes dans ce cas...

-Eh, si on compte la queue, c'est plus intéressant non ? Suggéra Kisuke. Regarde : ça fait 5 pour le chat, 1 pour le serpent, 4 pour la grenouille et 0 pour l'oursin. Chacun a un chiffre différent.

-C'est trop arbitraire, comment savoir quel critère utiliser ? Réfléchit Denji à voix haute.

-Je ne vois pas trop d'autre point commun pouvant se traduire en chiffre entre tous ces animaux, fit remarquer Kisuke.

-C'est vrai, mais ils sont allés à une conférence pointue sur les animaux, et le gamin a comprit grâce à ça. Ça doit être plus complexe !

-Par exemple ?

-Je ne sais pas... Bon, ce n'est qu'un exemple, mais on peut lier le chat au chiffre 9, parce que les chats sont connus pour avoir 9 vies, non ?

-Ça se tiens, reconnu Kisuke. Mais je ne vois pas le lien avec leur conférence, je ne m'intéresse pas aux animaux mais même moi je connais cette histoire du chat à 9 vies. Et puis quel légende appliquer aux autres animaux ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'était qu'une idée, mais ça pourrait être quelque chose comme ça.

-C'était une exposition sur la classification, c'est ça ? Demanda Kisuke.

Conan commençait à grimacer en les écoutant discuter. Ils brûlaient beaucoup trop à son goût, mais comment faire pour les distraire ? Il en avait trop dit, et n'avait pas été assez discret...

Il remarqua trop tard que Denji s'était à nouveau souvenu de sa présence et s'était tourné vers lui. Il ne put masquer ses émotions à temps, et l'homme eu un sourire assuré.

-On est sur la bonne voie en tout cas.

-C'est pas suffisant, il faut terminer de résoudre ce fichu code, et vite ! Ensuite on récupère les données et on élimine le témoin ! Puis on pourra tuer le gamin et se sera fini !

Assez tristement, la situation était bien partie pour évoluer tel que Kisuke le décrivait. Conan n'avait pas le badge ni aucun moyen de communication avec lui, et il doutait qu'ils soient dans une propriété appartenant à Kisuke, ou en tout cas pas officiellement, sinon la police pourrait facilement obtenir l'autorisation de la fouiller, or la pièce où il était détenu n'était pas très difficile à trouver. Quand on cache quelque chose d'illégal, on évite de le planquer chez soit, et les criminels en avaient conscience puisqu'ils avaient décidé de garder les documents de Masuta dans un bâtiment abandonné.

Il lui paraissait donc compliqué de donner sa position à la police, et il ne voyait pas comment la police pouvait remonter jusqu'ici, mais il manquait d'élément pour deviner cela, il ne savait même pas à qui appartenait cette maison et il doutait que Kisuke lui réponde s'il posait la question. D'un autre côté, les criminels avaient laissés entendre qu'ils avaient approchés Masuta sans se cacher. La police avait donc du les suspecter, et s'ils les suspectaient désormais pour sa disparition, alors ils devaient chercher à les interroger. Ils n'étaient pas chez eux et injoignables, cela pouvait éveiller les soupçons, il était donc possible que la police leur tombe dessus dès qu'ils retournent à Tokyo, mais pas certain. Kisuke n'avait pas eu de problème tout à l'heure, sans doute car la disparition de Conan était trop récente et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait le lien entre les deux affaires… En espérant qu'un élément sur place leur permette de le faire !

Néanmoins, tout cela se basait sur des hypothèses, et Conan était loin d'avoir assez d'éléments pour pouvoir élaborer un plan crédible. Mais cela lui paraissait hélas le plus jouable, ou en tout cas le seul à la portée pour le moment...

Kisuke s'approcha de l'enfant pendant qu'il réfléchissait et l'apostropha :

-Eh ! Tu voulais pas que j'aille blesser la fille aux cheveux longs non ? Alors crache le morceau, et vite !

Conan hésitait. Si Kisuke y allait sans arme, alors il était quasiment sûr que Ran serait capable de se défendre. Cela pourrait alors permettre son arrestation et peut-être que la police pourrait arriver ici. Mais c'était tout aussi possible qu'il décide d'y aller armé, surtout vu ce qu'il avait laissé sous entendre, ou bien qu'il surprenne la jeune fille. Dans les deux cas, c'était particulièrement dangereux, il ne pouvait pas la laisser courir un tel risque. Néanmoins, il fallait ajouter à cela que la police était certainement en train de les rechercher tous les deux, mais les chances étaient trop faibles que Kisuke se fasse repérer, surtout qu'il tenterait d'être discret s'il voulait surprendre Ran dans un endroit sans témoins, chose qui ne serait pas évidente de base, surtout vu la situation, il la voyait mal être seule dans un endroit dangereux, mais le risque restait trop grand...

D'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution sinon parier sur le fait que Kisuke allait se faire prendre s'il retournait en ville. Il avait plus de chances de se faire arrêter s'il se rendait dans une gare, lieu avec beaucoup de caméras, pour récupérer les données, d'autant qu'il aurait alors une preuve avec lui, mais si la police ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter, alors il aurait récupérer les données et Conan serait incapable de les empêcher de supprimer le témoin. Il était très peu probable que la police sache qu'il fallait la protéger, et à moins qu'elle aille voir les autorités d'elle même, elle était en danger. Ça ne dépendait plus de lui puisque les criminels avaient finis par résoudre seuls la partie du code la concernant, il n'empêche que prévenir la police devenait d'autant plus urgent, pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour elle.

Il fut prit par surprise par un nouveau coup dans le ventre, bien plus fort que tous les autres.

-Réponds ! L'exhorta Kisuke.

La douleur était très forte, si forte que, mêlée aux côtes cassées, Conan n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il se débattit quelques secondes avec ses poumons pendant que Denji engueulait Kisuke comme quoi il s'était encore laissé emporter. Lorsque l'air accepta de circuler à nouveau, il se mit à tousser et cracha... du sang.

-Zut, va falloir nettoyer maintenant, grogna Kisuke en voyant cela.

-Tu lui avais déjà fendu la lèvre de toute façon. Et tu ne peux pas utiliser l'argument des proches plutôt que de lui taper dessus ? Tu vois bien que c'est la première méthode la plus efficace !

-Peut-être, mais j'ai pas envie de refaire tout le chemin ce soir, surtout qu'à cette heure, elle doit être rentrée chez elle, à attendre des nouvelles de l'enquête, ça va être galère de l'atteindre, donc il faudra sans doute attendre. Pareil pour Kazuho, on y peut pas grand chose pour l'instant, pour trouver comment la tuer sans laisser de traces, il faudrait préparer le coup, mais pour l'instant on ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble ni où elle habite. On a juste son numéro, donc on doit pouvoir lui donner rendez-vous, mais il faut préparer le truc, trouver un prétexte...

-On a qu'à dire que Masuta nous avait prêter un truc et qu'on ne sait pas à qui le rendre, donc on lui rend à elle parce qu'il nous avait parlé d'elle, suggéra Denji.

-Voilà, par exemple. Mais où lui donner rendez-vous ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit si elle demande qui on est et d'où on le connaît ?

-On va en discuter ce soir, assura-t-il. Comme ça on devrait avoir un plan prêt d'ici demain. On peut pas faire plus rapide sans risquer d'attirer l'attention.

-Il reste le code à déchiffrer, rappela Kisuke avec un regard mauvais vers Conan. D'ailleurs, comment on va se débarrasser de lui après tout ça ?

-On verra pour le code si on arrive à le faire parler, mais on ne peut plus le tabasser pour le faire parler. Tu t'énerve trop, et même si c'était moi, il est déjà trop blessé, on pourrait le tuer ou le blesser trop sévèrement pour qu'il puisse parler. On va plutôt attendre demain de pouvoir menacer ses proches. De toute façon les documents sont probablement à l'abri, je suis sûr qu'on a récupéré l'original, il n'a pas du avoir le temps de lui envoyer. On le saurait si c'était le cas.

-Correction, on le saurait seulement si elle avait tenté de les utiliser. On est toujours pas sûr qu'elle ai une copie du code ou pas, je préfère les récupérer dès ce soir, comme ça on sera fixé.

-Si elle a eu le code avant nous, alors elle a déjà du le déchiffrer et récupérer les données de toute façon, remarqua Denji en hochant les épaules.

-Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas pu à cause d'un contre temps. Et puis on ne saura qu'en vérifiant par nous même. Si elle a les données, rien ne l'empêche de les utiliser ce soir ! Je te dis qu'on doit s'activer pour les récupérer, ou en tout cas vérifier où elles sont !

-Pour l'instant c'est compliqué, le môme ne veut pas parler, répéta Denji. Néanmoins, on peut chercher à résoudre le code nous mêmes, on est sans doute pas loin, il suffit sans doute de se renseigner un peu sur la classification des animaux du code. On discutera du plan pour tuer Kazuho et le gamin après.

Kisuke fit la moue et retourna du côté du sac qu'il avait sorti du coffre lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés avec Conan. Il en sortit une arme à feu dont la vue provoqua une décharge d'adrénaline dans le corps de l'enfant. Il put ainsi surveiller attentivement les mouvements de Kisuke malgré la douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Questionna Denji avec l'air d'avoir peur de ce que son complice pouvait avoir derrière la tête.

Plutôt que de s'approcher de Conan, le barbu tendit l'arme à son comparse.

-Tiens. Tu connais mieux le corps humain, si tu lui tires dessus avec ça, il devrait survivre, assez longtemps pour cracher le morceau en tout cas. Le but est de lui faire assez mal pour qu'il parle, ça devrait le faire. Et au pire s'il meurt, c'est pas si grave, on est tout proches comme tu l'as dis.

-On pourrait se tromper, signala Denji en prenant néanmoins l'arme qu'on lui tendait. Je préfère le garder en vie pour être sûr.

Il y avait là une ouverture qui pouvait s'avérer intéressante si Conan l'exploitait correctement. Jusqu'à maintenant, ses réactions avaient toujours permis aux criminels de s'orienter sur la bonne piste, ils auraient donc sans doute confiance s'il mentait ou ne réagissait pas comme il le devrait. S'il était plus prudent, cela pouvait marcher. Enfin... Pas sûr qu'il soit encore très expressif, son visage étant désormais en permanence tiré par la douleur.

Les criminels choisirent de se poser et d'essayer de résoudre le code par eux-même, ils ne s'en prendraient à Conan que si ils bloquaient trop longtemps, ce qui pouvait potentiellement les empêcher d'aller récupérer les données à temps avant la fermeture de la gare.

Ils passèrent 20 bonnes minutes sur le cas du chat, ne parvenant pas à trouver quoi que se soit de plus pertinent que le nombre de pattes ou la légende des 9 vies précédemment mentionnée. Dépités, ils décidèrent de passer à l'animal suivant, le serpent, qui posa très vite le même soucis :

Le chat et le serpent appartenaient tout deux au groupe des tétrapodes, une super-famille réunissant tous les animaux possédant 4 pattes (entre autres caractéristiques). Il y avait déjà deux serpents, si en plus le chat avait le même numéro qu'eux, cela devenait étrange, d'autant que le serpent n'avait plus de membres justement.

-Sérieux, d'où le serpent se retrouve là dedans ? Grogna Kisuke. J'y comprends rien à leur classification...

-C'est parce que... les serpents avaient des pattes... avant... mais ils les ont perdues... Ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer Conan avec difficultés.

-Ils en parlent, approuva Denji en parcourant une page web. Ils disent qu'ils ont perdus leurs pattes à cause des... gènes sauteurs ?

-C'est des rigolos les biologistes dis donc, grogna Kisuke. Des gènes sauteurs ? De toute façon, ces histoires de gènes, ça me parle pas, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai plus entendu parler. De toute façon ça ne doit pas être important.

-Au contraire, contredit Denji. Le code est sûrement basé sur l'histoire évolutive des animaux. Si je comprends bien, il y a des gènes qui se baladent dans le génome, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi, et ils ont atterrit en plein dans ceux qui s'occupent du développement des membres, du coup ben ils en ont plus.

-Donc ils sont 0 ? Demanda Kisuke.

-Probablement. On aura qu'à essayer.

Denji jetait des coups d'œils aléatoires à Conan pour repérer s'ils étaient ou non sur la bonne piste, mais l'enfant s'appliquait à garder le visage le plus inexpressif possible. De toute façon, il avait trop mal pour faire autrement, et ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que rester en position fœtale en les surveillant du coin de l'œil, c'était la meilleure façon de diminuer au mieux la douleur pulsant un peu partout.

L'animal suivant fut sans doute le plus rapide.

-Ah, la grenouille, je suis sûr que ça représente un deux ! S'exclama Denji.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils appartiennent à la famille des amphibiens, ce qui veut dire « deux vies » en gros.

-C'est chelou comme nom, grogna Kisuke.

-C'est parce qu'avant, les animaux étaient tous aquatiques, et ce sont les premiers à être sortis de l'eau, mais ils n'en sortent qu'à l'âge adulte, expliqua Denji en lisant une page. Du coup au début, ce sont des têtards qui vivent dans l'eau et ont des branchies, puis ils se métamorphosent et deviennent des grenouilles avec des poumons qui vivent en dehors de l'eau. Donc ils ont deux vies en une en quelque sorte, enfin deux modes de vie. Mais ils sont quand même obligés de rester près de l'eau pour se reproduire et pour ne pas se déshydrater, et c'est les reptiles et serpents qui se sont vraiment affranchit de l'eau en ayant plus besoin de retourner en milieu aquatique pour pondre et en ayant des écailles pour empêcher de trop transpirer.

-Si tu le dis, soupira Kisuke en regardant lui aussi son téléphone. En tout cas ça m'a l'air d'être cohérent, et je ne vois pas autre chose. Ensuite il y a un autre serpent, donc encore 0 je suppose, puis l'oursin... Une idée ?

-Attends je cherche...

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'exclame :

-C'est bon, je l'ai ! C'est sûrement le 5, apparemment celui du dessin fait parti d'un groupe qui a une symétrie pentaradiée, ou symétrie centrale d'ordre 5... Bon, ils sont liés au chiffre 5 quoi.

-Bon, du coup on a 4-0-2-0-5, c'est ça ? Résuma Kisuke.

-Je suppose, confirma Denji. Il ne reste plus qu'à vérifier...

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Conan, qui restait impassible. Il se leva, sorti le revolver que son comparse lui avait passé et s'approcha du détective.

-Allez, tu peux bien cracher le morceau non ? De toute façon on va vérifier même si tu ne nous dit rien, on sera donc vite fixés.

Silence.

-J'suis sûr que j'peux te convaincre de parler, fit Denji avec un sourire de psychopathe.

Conan ne tendit instinctivement, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour se protéger. Il était déjà en position fœtale et avait une amplitude de mouvement très faible du fait de ses blessures et des liens qui l'entravaient. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il était attaché de telle façon que Denji ne pouvait pas lui déboîter l'autre épaule, ce qui était une maigre consolation car ce n'était pas la seule articulation déboîtable de l'organisme, mais c'était toujours ça de pris...

Hélas, le criminel avait encore une technique similaire en tête. Il rangea son arme et passa dans le dos de Conan pour lui agripper un doigt.

-Tu sais que je peux faire comme avec ton épaule avec ça ? Susurra-t-il. Et que ça fait tout aussi mal ?

-Vous auriez fait... un très mauvais médecin... a aimer voir la souffrance des gens ainsi... Souffla Conan.

Cela ne lui plus visiblement pas car il déboîta aussitôt le doigts d'un mouvement sec.

Conan hurla, mais son cri fut étouffé avant la fin à cause de ses capacités vocales réduites par la douleur. Il ramena instinctivement ses jambes encore plus près malgré que se soit totalement inutile et ses bras cherchèrent à venir au centre de ce cocon protecteur, ce qui eu pour seul effet de raviver la douleur de son épaule blessée.

-Jamais vu un môme aussi têtu, s'étonna Kisuke. J'étais comme lui à son âge, mais j'étais le seul à ma connaissance.

-Et tu n'avais pas un point faible ? Demanda Denji.

-Toujours pas trouvé, je suppose. Mais le gamin n'a sans doute pas le même. Et puis on l'a déjà trouvé en fait : il suffit de s'en prendre à ses proches. Dommage que se soit trop compliqué vu l'heure et l'endroit où on se planque...

Son complice hocha les épaules et remit le doigt en place. Nouveau cri étouffé.

-Bon, je doute qu'on ai beaucoup plus de succès en lui tirant dessus, annonça Denji en se relevant.

-Et si on lui casse quelque chose ? Suggéra Kisuke, lassé. Un doigt tiens, ça doit pas être trop dur à péter.

-La douleur d'une luxation est déjà très forte. C'est difficile de savoir si prendre une balle fait plus mal, d'autant que ça dépend de la zone touchée, tout comme la douleur provoquée par une fracture dépend des conditions, du type de fracture et de son emplacement. Mais globalement, toutes ces douleurs sont voisines car sont déjà très élevées. Il est possible qu'il résiste moins à l'une d'entre elles cependant, reconnu-t-il.

-Ben voilà, question résolue, on a qu'à essayer ! S'exclama Kisuke.

Denji hocha la tête et sorti l'arme à feu. Conan se raidit.

-Essaie de faire en sorte qu'il soit droit et allongé, sinon je risque de toucher des zones vitales, indiqua Denji.

-Ok.

Kisuke se baissa et força Conan à quitter sa position fœtale. Il le plaqua au sol en le maintenant avec un genou qui appuyait au niveau de l'épaule (droite, évidemment) et l'autre genou au niveau des jambes.

-Me tires pas dessus, hein ?

-T'inquiète, éluda Denji en se rapprochant.

En faisant cela, la direction du canon devint plus claire : il voulait lui tirer dans la jambe, ce qui était en effet le choix le plus logique vu la situation, le haut du corps contenant beaucoup plus d'organes vitaux qu'on pouvait facilement toucher par accident.

Le coup de feu parti sans aucune autre forme de procès. Kisuke sentit l'enfant tressaillir, et il prit un malin plaisir à appuyer sur la plaie avec son pieds en se relevant.

-Alors, toujours pas bavard ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Denji. On pourrait essayer de lui casser la jambe en frappant dessus, comme il est déjà blessé, ça devrait être encore plus efficace !

-Bonne idée, approuva Denji.

L'enfant entrouvrit un œil affolé à ces mots. Kisuke retourna du côté du sac et en ressortit une barre en fer maculée de sang, qui avait probablement servit à battre Masuta.

-Tiens, met sa jambe sur un support, suggéra Kisuke.

-On lui détache les jambes ? On aura du mal sinon.

-Pourquoi pas. Il pourrait sans doute pas sortir de la pièce même si on le laissait seul de toute façon.

Denji s'accroupit pour enlever l'adhésif autour des jambes de l'enfant, puis ils réussirent à coincer sa jambe déjà blessée. Conan les regardait faire avec les yeux à moitié ouverts à cause de la douleur, incapable de les en empêcher. Il vit la barre de métal se soulever une première fois...

Impact.

Conan hurla mais son cri s'étouffa dans le sang. Il n'arrivait à nouveau plus à respirer, et la douleur était si intense qu'il n'entendait plus que vaguement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit les deux hommes parler qu'il retrouva la force de réagir.

-On dirait que sa jambe n'est pas encore cassée, fit la voix de Kisuke.

-Pas grave, recommence.

-Non ! S'exclama Conan avec un ton affolé, en voyant le barbu se préparer à frapper à nouveau.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers l'enfant, qui luttait à nouveau pour respirer correctement.

-Oh, tu craques enfin ? A la bonne heure ! Sourit Kisuke. J'ai bien fais de ne pas frapper trop fort pour faire durer le plaisir !

 _Tu parles d'un plaisir_ , songea Conan, alors que chaque toux lui déchirait les poumons.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes que l'enfant se reprenne puis Denji demanda d'une voix menaçante :

-Alors ?

-C'est le bon... C'est le bon code, souffla le détective. Le numéro du casier... C'est la première partie... Ces casiers... Ne sont numérotés qu'avec deux chiffres...

-Ben voilà ! Tu vois gamin, c'était pas si dur !

Denji lâcha l'enfant tandis que Kisuke jetait la barre de fer un peu plus loin. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir pour noter le code qu'ils avaient obtenu.

-Bon, je vais essayer ça tout de suite, je serais plus tranquille ainsi, déclara le barbu. Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir à un plan pour tuer Kazuho en attendant, et aussi comment on va se débarrasser du môme. Tu peux même le tuer pendant que je suis absent.

-Je préfère t'attendre, je ne connais pas le coin, rappela Denji. Et puis comme ça, s'il a menti, tu pourras te défouler.

-Bonne idée, fit Kisuke avec un sourire mauvais. J'espère pour toi que t'a dis la vérité, sinon t'auras pas une mort douce ! Lança-t-il en direction de l'enfant.

Ce dernier n'en avait cure. De toute façon, vu la force de frappe de Kisuke, il l'achèverait probablement rapidement, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il ne voyait hélas pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'échapper...


	8. Chapitre 8

Bon, comme prévu (et prévenu), j'ai rien posté ni avant d'aller en vacances, ni en revenant, et je m'en excuse ! Mais j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner ! Déjà, voici le chapitre 8 de Capacités Recherchées. Ensuite, le chapitre 6 de Un secret de plus ne devrait pas tarder non plus, ainsi que le chapitre 6 d'une autre de mes fics en pause depuis un moment ! Je posterais tout ça dans la soirée normalement, donc bonne lecture et à tout de suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Kisuke râla en se garant. Évidemment, il avait été prit dans les bouchons en arrivant, alors qu'il était déjà pressé. Il se gara rapidement dans le premier parking venu et continua à pieds vers la station de métro la plus proche. Il n'était pas encore à la station contenant la bonne marque de casier mais vu l'ampleur des bouchons, ce n'était pas la peine de continuer en voiture, il y aurait sans doute moins de monde dans le métro.

Et en effet, il fut surpris de voir à quel point ce dernier paraissait vide en comparaison. Certes, la zone qu'il avaient rempruntée était en travaux, ce qui pouvait en partie expliquer les embouteillages, mais quand même ! Enfin peu importe, il préférait ça plutôt que de se retrouver serré dans une rame noire de gens.

Il se dirigea donc vers la bonne ligne, vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il était dans le bon sens car il fallait qu'il ai le temps de prendre le métro dans l'autre sens, puis il attendit d'être arrivé.

Une fois au bon arrêt, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau des casiers. Il mit bien 5 minutes à trouver les bons tant la gare était grande, et il commençait à s'énerver, mais il trouva enfin les bons casiers : des casiers aux couleurs vertes avec en logo un serpent.

Il vérifia aussitôt que les numéro de casier étaient en effet à 2 chiffres, comme le gamin l'avait dit. Il constata que c'était vrai, et il sourit : les documents étaient tous proches ! Il ne tarda pas à repérer le bon et entra le code avec application.

Ça ne s'ouvrait pas.

Kisuke fit la moue. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ? Il lu les consignes et vit que le code était bien à 5 chiffres. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, mais cela refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. Il allait essayer d'autres combinaisons lorsqu'un message d'erreur s'afficha comme quoi il avait épuisé toutes ses tentatives et que le casier était désormais bloqué. Le barbu jura.

-Merde ! Ce sale gamin, il nous a raconté des conneries !

Il ne pensait pas que le casier se bloquerait. Il relu les consignes et vit que c'était en effet marqué en tout petit en bas. Il aurait du être plus prudent ! Heureusement, ça se débloquait d'ici une demi-heure, il aurait à nouveau 3 essais, ensuite il serait définitivement bloqué et aurait besoin d'appeler un technicien pour l'ouvrir, chose qu'il préférait éviter. Déjà qu'il avait eu à mettre une casquette et autre attirail pour éviter d'être trop reconnaissable sur les caméras, au cas où.

Évidement, il ne pouvait pas appeler Denji pour lui expliquer la situation et lui faire chercher le bon code. C'était le désavantage de la connexion qui ne passait pas là bas. Il y avait bien un fixe, mais pas dans la pièce où se trouvait Denji.

Kisuke poussa un grognement mécontent. Que faire ? Il y allait avoir de moins en moins de métros, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à pieds, mais il pouvait tout à fait attendre, il avait encore le temps. Enfin pas trop quand même, il faudrait qu'il soit là dès qu'il pourrait à nouveau taper le code. Il n'avait pas envie de rester planté là ceci dit, aussi décida-t-il d'aller faire un tour. Il ne pouvait pas en discuter avec Denji – hors de question de refaire l'aller retour, il perdrait trop de temps – aussi se mit-il aussitôt à réfléchir sur ce que pouvait être ce satané code. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que d'essayer les autres idées qu'ils avaient pu avoir, mais cela donnait beaucoup de variantes possibles. Laquelle était la bonne ? Il n'allait pas pouvoir toutes les essayer avec seulement 3 essais.

Il poireauta 20 minutes dans les environs puis retourna au casier. Il essaya alors avec le nombre de pattes, comme il l'avait suggéré au début, en faisant particulièrement attention de bien taper les bons numéros.

Incorrect.

Kisuke grogna. Il essaya le code qu'il avait obtenu avec Denji et qu'il avait essayé à ses premiers essais en changeant le 0 des serpents par un 4. Toujours pas. Il remit les serpents à 0 mais mit le chat à 9, au cas où.

Pas ça non plus. Il n'avait plus d'essais. Un message l'informait que s'il ne prévenait pas un technicien d'ici 48h, le casier serait vidé pour le rendre à nouveau disponible (ces casiers n'ayant normalement pas de limite maximale de durée d'utilisation).

Kisuke jura à haute voix, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui attira l'attention des rares passants encore présents dans le métro à cette heure. Kisuke comprit lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule.

-Excusez moi, êtes-vous bien Genmoki Kisuke ?

Il se retourna et eu la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec deux policiers. Les croiser ainsi devant le casier où se trouvaient les données étaient très mauvais signe, aussi se mit-il aussitôt sur ses gardes.

-Oui. Je suis pressé, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir caché son agressivité.

Il n'avait pas pu récupérer les données, et en plus les flics venaient lui casser les pieds, autant dire que c'était mauvais signe. D'ailleurs, comment avaient-ils pu l'identifier avec son accoutrement ?

-Vous êtes convoqués au commissariat de Beika, nous devons vous y conduire sur le champ, expliqua l'officier.

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-Alors nous seront obligés de vous arrêter.

Le barbu soupira puis céda.

-Ok, ok, je vous suis !

C'était à contrecœur, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se rendre compte que la situation sentait très mauvais. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé l'arme à feu à Denji, si en plus il s'était fait prendre avec, ça n'aurait rien amélioré !

Mais tout de même. Comment l'avaient-ils identifié avec autant d'efficacité ? Et que lui voulaient-ils ? Il avait déjà été interrogé avec Denji pour l'assassinat de Masuta et avait réussi à faire croire à son innocence, même s'il avait bien senti qu'il restait un bon suspects aux yeux des flics. Il n'était quand même pas déjà suspect pour la disparition du gamin ? Comment auraient-ils pu faire le lien, il ne restait plus aucune trace dans le bâtiment que ses amis avaient exploré ? En tout cas, il regrettait finalement que leur planque soit hors de portée du réseau, il fallait qu'il prévienne Denji, mais il ne pouvait plus le faire en était escorté. Il se contenta de lui envoyer un rapide message en cachette, en espérant qu'il le reçoive à un moment ou à un autre, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

-Bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama le commissaire Megure en entrant dans la pièce où Kogoro et les autres étaient rassemblés alors que ce dernier essayait de convaincre les DB de partir sous prétexte qu'ils le dérangeait et qu'il était trop tard pour eux.

Le moustachu tourna aussitôt la tête, tout comme Okiya et les autres personnes présentes.

-Que se passe-t-il, commissaire ? S'enquit le détective.

-On a trouvé un des deux suspects principaux dans l'affaire du meurtre de Masuta-san ! Il a été repéré il y a un petit moment en train de traîner dans la gare, deux officiers sont allés l'interpeller et l'amènent en ce moment au commissariat. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

-Il traînait dans la gare ? Releva Kogoro. C'est à dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait ?

-Satô-kun et Takagi-kun sont en train de regarder les vidéos de surveillance pour en savoir plus. Vous voulez vous joindre à eux ?

-Tout à fait ! Approuva le moustachu en se levant.

-On vient aussi ! S'exclama Genta.

-Sûrement pas ! C'est pas votre place les mioches, vous allez me gêner, râla Kogoro. En plus il est tard, vous devriez rentrer chez vous !

-Mais on ne peut pas abandonner Conan-kun, argumenta Ayumi.

-Elle a raison ! Nous avons le devoir d'aider à l'enquête ! Assura Mitsuhiko.

-Vous devez surtout arrêter de gêner la police ! En plus vos parents doivent s'inquiéter !

-Eh bien, concernant ce dernier point… J'ai prévenu leurs parents, ils ne seront pas surpris s'ils ne rentrent pas, expliqua le professeur.

Cela coupa court la diatribe de Kogoro.

-Ah ? Fit ce dernier. Eh bien, ils peuvent suivre l'avancée de l'enquête j'imagine, mais pas dans mes pattes !

-Puis-je venir également ? S'enquit Okiya.

Le commissaire Megure poussa un soupir.

-De toute façon, ça fait longtemps qu'on est envahit par des consultants et autres civils. Et puis je peux comprendre que vous soyez concernés par cette enquête, alors vous n'avez qu'à tous venir.

-Hein ? Mais commissaire, on ne va pas pouvoir travailler en étant autant ! Refusa le détective.

-Vous avez perdu l'habitude de travailler ici, ça se voit, répliqua le commissaire en guidant tout le monde sous les cris de joie des DB.

Ran suivit le mouvement avec l'air de ne pas être à sa place. Elle avait l'habitude d'assister aux enquêtes dans une certaine mesure, mais jamais ici, au commissariat, ni d'aussi près, et elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait à sa place, mais hors de question d'être la dernière informée des avancées de l'enquête concernant la disparition de Conan, aussi suivit-elle le mouvement sans se poser de question.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin pour visionner les enregistrements que Satô et Takagi avait regardés.

-On a mit un moment, mais on pense avoir trouvé toutes les caméras où il apparaissait, assura Takagi. On l'a vu pour la première fois dans une gare assez éloignée, il a du prendre le métro pour éviter les bouchons, il vient d'une zone où il y a beaucoup de travaux et donc beaucoup de routes bloquées en ce moment.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il affichait les images des caméras de surveillance correspondantes. Sa partenaire prit la suite aux commandes pour afficher les bonnes images.

-Il s'est arrêtés dans cette gare pour essayer d'ouvrir un casier. On suppose qu'il est arrivé au nombre maximal d'essais autorisés, car d'après le règlement de ces casiers, on a droit à trois essais, puis à trois autres au bout d'une demi-heure avant que le casier ne soit verrouillé pour de bon. Il faut un technicien pour l'ouvrir ensuite.

-Et ? Il est bien revenu une demi-heure plus tard ? Questionna Kogoro.

-Exactement, confirma Takagi. Il a essayé à nouveau mais n'a pas réussi à ouvrir le coffre. Il a été arrêté à ce moment là. Il a traîné le reste du temps, apparemment sans rien faire de particulier, sans doute simplement pour passer le temps.

-Dites… Commença timidement Ran. Il est habillé bizarrement, non ?

-En effet, confirma Okiya. On dirait qu'il essaie de passé incognito. Comment avez-vous réussi à l'identifier ?

-Eh bien, un des agents à qui nous avions transmit son signalement l'a vu et nous en a tout de suite informé. Il nous a décrit ses habits, ce qui a permit de rapidement le retrouver avec la coopération du personnel du métro. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tout dans son comportement semble en effet trahir une envie de rester discret. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le reconnaisse, ce qui nous fait penser qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de très important dans ce casier. Nous sommes actuellement en train de faire le nécessaire pour l'ouvrir et voir ce qu'il continuent, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il s'agisse des données volées, expliqua Megure.

-Alors nous avions probablement raison, songea Kogoro. Le gamin a bien été enlevé pour trouver l'endroit où se trouvaient les données. Mais quand même, cela m'étonne. Ce n'est pas le choix le plus pertinent.

-Sans doute qu'ils n'ont pas eu trop le choix, supposa Takagi. D'après ce qu'on sait, Conan-kun aurait croisé les criminels, potentiellement nos deux suspects, en rejoignant les enfants dans le bâtiment où ils avaient caché des preuves. S'ils les évacuaient, ils devaient les avoir sur eux et Conan-kun aurait vu par accident quelque chose menant aux documents volés que les criminels n'avaient pas remarqué auparavant. Cela confirme ce que l'on pensait non ? Cela explique pourquoi ils l'ont kidnappé plutôt que de tenter de le tuer.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut savoir d'où il vient, cela devrait nous permettre de trouver son complice, et donc probablement l'endroit où ils le détiennent, coupa Satô. Son comportement est clairement louche, je n'ai pas de doute qu'il soit le coupable, mais il réfutera probablement, ce n'est pas le genre à avouer facilement.

Ils continuèrent à se perdre en conjecture jusqu'à ce que le coupable arrive. Cette fois, seul Kogoro fut autorisé à assister à l'interrogatoire, qui se révéla peu concluant.

-Alors ? Demanda Okiya alors que Takagi venait vers eux avec l'air dépité.

-Rien, répondit celui-ci. On sait qu'il cache quelque chose, c'est évident, il est louche, mais il se défend bien, et même si toutes ses excuses ne sont pas très crédibles, on peut difficilement l'attaquer là dessus.

-Dites-moi, Masuta-san a bien reçu plusieurs balles avant d'être tué ? Interrogea Okiya.

-Euh… Oui, c'est exact, confirma Takagi. Il semblerait qu'ils aient tenté de le faire parler en le frappant avec un objet, probablement une barre en fer ou quelque chose de semblable, et on lui a tiré dessus, mais on a trouvé aucune des deux armes.

-Eh bien, j'espère qu'ils n'en sont pas arrivés là, mais il est possible que le coupable soit venu un peu précipitamment pour pouvoir récupérer les données au plus vite après avoir tenté de faire parler Conan-kun de la même manière. Si c'est le cas, vous trouverez peut-être des traces de sang ou de poudre sur ses vêtements.

-Ils n'auraient pas fait ça, s'inquiéta Ran.

-J'espère que non, renchérit Agasa. Mais si Conan-kun avait déjà comprit le code quand il a croisé les criminels, alors c'est bizarre qu'il ne vienne chercher les données que maintenant.

-Oui, d'autant qu'ils devaient vouloir les récupérer au plus vite, confirma Okiya.

-Je vais essayer en tout cas, fit Takagi en repartant vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir les résultats.

-Vous aviez raison ! S'exclama Takagi qui venait de les rejoindre pour les tenir au courant. On a trouvé des traces de poudre, certes faibles, mais des traces de poudre tout de même sur ces vêtements.

-Il a tiré avec une arme à feu alors ? Demanda Agasa.  
-On pense plutôt qu'il se trouvait à côté de la personne qui a tiré, probablement son comparse qui est resté dans la planque. Nous avons également trouvé des traces de sang sur ses chaussures, nous procédons à des analyses pour savoir si le groupe sanguin correspond avec celui de Conan-kun.

La nouvelle, bien qu'elle permettait d'apporter des éléments nouveaux pour faire parler le suspect, n'enchantait pas vraiment les autres, ce qui se comprenait.

-Mais alors, Conan-kun est blessé ? S'inquiéta Ayumi.

L'expression inquiète de Ran faisait parfaitement écho avec celle de la petite fille.

-Eh bien, oui, si le sang retrouvé est bien celui de Conan-kun, alors il est blessé, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est sans doute pas trop grave, tenta de les rassurer l'inspecteur.

-Sans doute ? Releva Ai.

-Eh bien, les quantités de sang relevées ne sont pas négligeables, avoua Takagi. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, cela ne laisse pas présupposer de blessure mortelle.

-Où en sont mon père est les inspecteurs ? Questionna Ran.

-Ils essaient d'utiliser ces nouveaux éléments pour le faire parler. Il ne peut plus cacher qu'il a commis des crimes désormais, il n'est pas sensé posséder d'arme à feu. Si on trouve les données volées dans le casier, il est coincé, il n'aura alors plus d'autre choix que de parler, assura Takagi en essayant d'être optimiste.

-En espérant qu'il parle. Certains préfèrent se taire dans ces cas là, d'autant qu'il pourrait vouloir protéger son complice, signala Ai.

-Allons, ne dit pas des choses pareilles, la tempéra Agasa. Je suis sûr que les inspecteurs et Mouri-san vont réussir à obtenir des informations intéressantes.

Ai n'en dit pas plus pour ne pas déprimer les DB qui avaient déjà l'air inquiets, mais elle savait que si les criminels pensaient avoir le bon code, que Conan ai menti ou pas, alors peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà décrété que le garder en vie n'était plus utile, ou bien ils risquaient de le penser très rapidement...


	9. Chapitre 9

Et voilà la suite, et soyez heureux, après ça il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire ! C'pas impossible que je le poste la semaine prochaine au lieu d'alterner avec un chapitre d'Un secret de plus, car j'ai plus de chapitres en stock x) Et comme j'suis mignonne, j'vais poster un nouveau chapitre pour APTX 4869 Nouvelle formule aussi donc soyez prêt, ça arrive dans la soirée !

En attendant bonne lecture, et comme d'hab', j'attends vos avis, en espérant que vous apprécierez la fin, et j'ai été mignonne, j'ai même pas fait de cliffhanger =P

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

-Dis donc, il en met du temps ! S'étonna à haute voix Denji en regardant sa montre. Il y a encore des bouchons à cette heure ?

-Il y a… des travaux… dans certains quartiers… de Tokyo, rappela Conan.

Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la seule cause du retard de Kisuke. En tout cas, il l'espérait, sinon sa longévité risquait de diminuer de façon très brutale à son retour. Et même s'il avait réussi à prévenir Denji du danger avant d'être arrêté, ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion d'avoir du réseau et donc de s'en rendre compte, car Conan doutait qu'il le laisse seul à nouveau. Encore que… Ni Conan ni Denji ne songeait sérieusement qu'il pourrait aller seul bien loin, même sans personne pour l'en empêcher. Même si, par miracle, il parvenait à se détacher, il ne pouvait plus marcher, à peine boitiller.

Denji semblait ne pas se soucier réellement de la cause du retard de son complice, il semblait simplement embêté. Il avait l'air d'avoir réfléchit à des idées et semblait frustré de ne pas pouvoir en discuter avec son comparse.

-T'inquiète gamin, il devrait pas tarder, tu ne vas pas continuer à souffrir longtemps, lança-t-il, goguenard.

Il semblait en effet prendre un malin plaisir à entendre la respiration difficile de l'enfant, même si cela avait l'air de lui taper sur le système le reste du temps.

L'intéressé ne réagit pas. Cela allait mieux quand il restait immobile, mais il ne pouvait cacher que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Oui, il avait mal. Autant que le jour où il s'était prit une balle dans une grotte, avec les DB ? Il ne saurait le dire. La douleur n'était pas la même. Mais cela restait désagréable, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela se termine prochainement d'une façon ou d'une autre, si possible de manière plutôt positive.

Hélas, il se doutait que Kisuke n'était pas du genre à lâcher facilement des informations à la police, même une fois acculé, et la police n'avait pas de réel moyen de remonter jusqu'ici, en tout cas pas à sa connaissance, mais il est vrai qu'il ignorait toujours ce qui reliait Kisuke à cet endroit.

Mais il ne se voyait pas mourir ici. Il devait bien y avoir autre chose à faire pour augmenter les chances de s'en sortir. Ses jambes n'avaient pas été rattachées, il pouvait donc se déplacer. Très lentement, ça c'est sûr, il ne pouvait pas courir, et aurait sans doute beaucoup de mal à se lever, mais il devrait en être capable. C'était cependant inutile si Denji le surveillait ou était dans le coin, car il aurait vite fait de le rattraper, mais cela restait bon à prendre.

Ce dernier semblait avoir la bougeotte. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'enfant puis finit par craquer.

-Bon, je reviens. Je te jures que si tu as bougé de là où tu es à mon retour, je te tue avant que Kisuke ne revienne, comprit ?

Conan hocha la tête.

-Bien.

Il sortit en hâte, et l'enfant comprit à son attitude qu'il devait avoir une envie particulièrement pressante. Il n'aurait pas pensé avoir une nouvelle chance ainsi, mais toute opportunité était la bienvenue, il n'allait pas se plaindre !

Il se traîna comme il pu jusqu'à la table basse pour recommencer son manège pour défaire ses liens. Les deux criminels ne s'étaient pas posé plus de questions que ça sur comment il s'y était prit, croyant qu'il avait réussit à passer ses mains devant lui malgré son épaule blessée. Ils n'avaient donc pas repéré la petite aspérité, aussi Conan ne se fit-il pas prier pour l'utiliser à nouveau.

C'était beaucoup moins facile que la première fois car il avait plus de mal à faire des mouvements précis, mais il avait également un peu d'expérience comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois, aussi réussi-t-il à se défaire des liens de ses poignets plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais ça avait déjà été trop long, car il entendait déjà Denji revenir, de manière trop rapide d'ailleurs, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

 _Tant pis_ , songea Conan. _Ça devrait suffire._

Il passa comme il put ses mains devant lui malgré l'adhésif qui lui enserrait toujours la poitrine, et il réussit à activer le couvercle de sa montre alors que Denji débarquait, l'air furieux.

-Sale gamin ! Tu as donné le mauvais code ! C'est toi aussi les flics ?

Conan ne put cacher son sourire triomphant cette fois. C'était très hasardeux, et il n'était vraiment pas sûr que Kisuke se fasse en effet arrêter, mais il avait visiblement eu de la chance. Heureusement que les criminels avaient d'eux-même prit une mauvaise direction dans la résolution du code, ceci dit, sinon il aurait eu du mal à les orienter sur une fausse piste, ils étaient déjà arrivés suffisamment près du vrai code.

Denji s'approcha, l'air encore plus hors de lui en voyant le sourire de l'enfant. Il était tellement en rage qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ses mains étaient détachées et que la montre était braquée sur lui.

-Comment t'as fait pour les flics ? Oh, peut importe, ils ne savent pas pour ici, sinon ils seraient déjà là ! Désolé pour Kisuke mais je crois que tu vivras pas assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse se venger personnellement, j'vais m'en charger pour lui…

Il plongea la main dans sa poche, probablement pour en sortir le pistolet, mais Conan ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Conscient que sa vie était en jeu, il visa comme il pu et attendit que Denji soit assez prêt pour tirer. Il n'aurait droit qu'à une chance, sans pouvoir viser correctement, mais il connaissait suffisamment sa montre pour pouvoir viser à la louche malgré tout, et il ne se trompait pas puisque Denji s'écroula avant d'être arrivé à son niveau.

L'enfant laissa échapper un soupir soulagé qui se termina en grimace de douleur. Il était vraiment dans un sale état !

Profitant que son surveillant était endormit pour un moment, il termina de se détacher. Il se dépêcha comme il put mais ses blessures l'obligeaient à prendre son temps et à procéder par des mouvements lents. Il réussit cependant à se défaire de ses liens, et boitilla sur quelques pas avant de se laisser à moitié tomber au sol, une main sur le ventre.

Il n'allait vraiment pas bien… Il s'était écoulé du temps depuis ses dernières blessures mais son organisme n'était évidemment pas remit. Il n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de se lever tout à l'heure ceci dit, il avait eu un peu de temps pour récupérer, c'était toujours ça. Le plus urgent pour le moment était de soigner sa blessure par balle à la jambe, elle n'avait absolument pas été soignée et pouvait très bien être déjà infectée.

En boitillant comme il pouvait, Conan s'aida de ce qui était le plus proche de lui pour faire un bandage sommaire. Il prit ensuite le temps d'attacher à nouveau son tortionnaire, ce qui fut laborieux, mais là encore, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait survivre plus de quelques minutes après le réveil de ce dernier. Cela lui prit beaucoup de temps, encore plus que la première fois, mais il réussit.

Il s'adossa prudemment au pied d'un des fauteuils, fatigué par ses efforts. Il se releva pour prendre le téléphone de Denji et vit qu'il était verrouillé. Il ne chercha pas à le déverrouillé : ce n'était pas ce qui allait lui permettre de sortir d'ici. Il lui fallait vraiment prévenir l'extérieur.

Il prit néanmoins quelques minutes de plus pour se remettre. Il n'avait plus le risque que Kisuke reviennent à l'improviste, et il avait conscience de devoir se ménager s'il voulait parcourir la maison à la recherche d'un fixe.

C'est pendant ces quelques minutes de repos que Denji revint à lui. Conan l'avait laissé allongé là où il s'était écroulé, ne pouvant tout simplement pas le déplacer même s'il l'avait voulu.

Le criminel paraissait furieux de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation, surtout en voyant son ancienne victime qui le regardait. Conan ne put empêcher un petit sourire triomphant d'apparaître, même s'il ne pouvait cacher qu'il avait mal.

-J'ai récupéré… la clé d'ici, expliqua l'enfant. Je vais… fermer la pièce… jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police.

Cela devrait éviter tout problème même s'il parvenait à s'échapper. Il aurait du le faire la première fois également, mais cela l'aurait desservi, il n'était donc pas mécontent de ne pas l'avoir fait au final. En revanche, dans ce cas précis, cela lui paraissait particulièrement déconseillé de ne pas prendre cette précaution.

Denji chercha tout naturellement à défaire ses liens, mais il eu beau se débattre pendant quelques minutes, il était bien attaché. Il essaya également d'enlever l'adhésif qui le bâillonnait en frottant contre sa joue, mais sans réussir à l'enlever pour l'instant. Conan attendit histoire de vérifier que les liens tenaient un minimum puis il boitilla vers la sortie.

Des bruits derrière lui lui indiquèrent que son ravisseur ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement. En se retournant, il vit que l'homme cherchait à se mettre debout, sans doute pour le poursuivre à cloche pieds. La vision de Denji énervé cherchant à se lever pour le poursuivre en sautillant avait quelque chose de comique mais le détective savait qu'il pouvait facilement l'empêcher de prévenir la police en procédant ainsi, et s'il attendait trop longtemps, Denji risquait de réussir à se libérer. Il accéléra donc comme il pu vers la sortie et réussit à atteindre la porte alors que le criminel réussissait à tenir debout sans tomber.

Conan ferma derrière lui, mais cette porte-ci n'avait pas de clé, elle ne retiendrait donc pas le meurtrier très longtemps. Il se hâta comme il put le long des escaliers en s'aidant du mur, mais il progressait lentement. Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et il ne tarda pas à voir le criminel se faufiler par l'ouverture. Il remarqua rapidement que l'adulte, même attaché, sautillait plus rapidement que lui ne boitait, même en s'aidant du mur. Atteindre la sortie devenait plus compliqué que prévu, Conan ne pensait pas qu'attendre le réveil de Denji pour s'assurer de la solidité de ses liens auraient de telles conséquences, même s'il n'avait pas trop eu le choix d' un autre côté, ses blessures le limitant beaucoup.

Il se hâta comme il put mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment accélérer, pas sans se faire mal, ce qui avait tendance à le ralentir plus qu'autre chose. Il réussit à se faire violence et maintint le rythme. Il était presque arrivé à la seconde porte lorsque Denji arriva tout près derrière lui et lui tomba dessus, lui coupant le souffle.

Le coupable ce tortilla, ce qui permit à Conan de se retourner comme il put. Il vit alors que Denji s'acharnait à enlever l'adhésif sur sa bouche en collant la partie décollée sur le mur. Il finit par réussir et tourna un regard haineux vers Conan.

-Je ne te laisserais pas prévenir les flics. Ils ne m'auront pas, et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Denji se mit debout comme il pu tout en restant sur Conan, qui ne pouvait retenir des cris et grimaces de douleurs dès qu'il appuyait sur une zone douloureuse. De plus, les arrêtes des marches lui sciaient le dos, ce qui était très inconfortable.

Le but de Denji devint vite évident : il essayait de mettre le maximum de son poids sur la gorge de l'enfant pour l'étrangler. Il y arrivait très bien pour le moment mais, en faisant cela, il avait libéré les mains de l'enfant. Il ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'ils sentit quelque chose le pousser dans le dos.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

Il se retourna et vit un ballon sortit de nulle part qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Il ne vit pas qu'il sortait en réalité de la ceinture de l'enfant, en revanche la présence de cet élément mouvent le déséquilibrait, et comme il était toujours attaché, il ne tarda pas à basculer en arrière à force de vouloir continuer à faire pression sur la gorge de Conan malgré que le ballon l'en empêchait à force de grossir.

Il se retrouva ainsi à dévaler les escaliers sur une courte distance, ses cris de douleurs assurant à l'enfant qu'il était toujours en vie, et visiblement toujours prêt à en découdre, bien qu'un peu sonné.

Conan ne se fit pas prier pour en profiter. Il dégonfla le ballon et, sa respiration toujours archaïque, il réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la seconde porte. Il passa de l'autre côté, sorti la clé et réussit à la fermer au moment où Denji se relevait et sprintait en sautillant dans sa direction. Il l'entendit se cogner sur la porte verrouillée, faute d'avoir pu s'arrêter à temps, et il jura et promit mille souffrances à Conan tandis que ce dernier se laissait glisser le long de la porte, incapable d'aller plus loin sans attendre de retrouver une respiration normale.

Heureusement qu'à aucun moment, Denji n'avait pu se lever pour mettre tout son poids sur sa gorge comme il avait cherché à le faire, sinon il n'aurait pas survécu ! Il avait déjà eu de la chance qu'il ne cherche pas à le frapper à cet endroit, ce qui était étonnant vu ses connaissances du corps humains car c'était un moyen plus sûr et rapide de le tuer, s'il réussissait à frapper avec assez de force pour enfoncer sa trachée.

Enfin, heureusement, il avait pu s'en sortir, mais il s'en était vraiment fallut de peu ! Il resta plusieurs minutes à haleter contre la porte pour se remettre de la confrontation, tandis que Denji semblait gigoter de l'autre côté de la porte, probablement occupé à essayer de se détacher.

Une fois sa respiration revenue au meilleure de ce qu'elle pouvait être malgré les côtes fêlées et cassées, le détective se releva doucement et reparti explorer la maison à la recherche d'un fixe. Fort heureusement, il se souvenait en avoir repéré un lors de sa course-poursuite avec Kisuke, restait à vérifier s'il fonctionnait. Sinon, il n'aurait qu'à sortir pour appeler en utilisant le téléphone de Denji, il devait pouvoir capter dans le coin s'il avait reçu le message pendant qu'il avait laissé Conan pour aller aux toilettes, et il n'y avait pas besoin de déverrouiller un téléphone pour passer des appels d'urgence.

Il mit un moment à atteindre la bonne pièce mais finit par y arriver. Il se sentait vraiment faible, il espérait que Denji n'allait plus poser de problème jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police, car il doutait de pouvoir lui tenir tête une seconde fois.

Il finit par atteindre le téléphone, le porta à son oreille après avoir composé le numéro de la police et, oh bonheur, entendit une tonalité qui se mua rapidement en une voix connue.

-Allô ?

* * *

-Conan-kun ?!

Le presque cri de Takagi fit se tourner toutes les têtes des gens présents près de lui. Il avait prit un appel alors qu'ils discutaient du meilleur moyen de faire cracher le morceau à leur coupable qui avait décidé de devenir muet, si bien que personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à lui ni à son appel jusqu'à maintenant.

-C'est Conan-kun ? Demanda Ran avec espoir.

Tout le monde se posait visiblement la même question car c'est aussi ce qu'ils avaient déduit du comportement de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier hocha la tête et lança au commissaire :

-Il dit qu'il faut qu'on le localise, il ignore où il est.

Les policiers s'activèrent aussitôt tandis que les DB commentaient :

-On savait qu'il se débrouillerait pour s'en sortir ! C'est bien un des nôtres ! Fit fièrement Genta.

-Mais c'est bizarre qu'il ne sache pas où il est, non ? Remarqua Mitsuhiko.

-Pas vraiment. Le professeur a essayé de le contacter via ses lunettes et il n'a pas réussit, alors que la portée est sensiblement la même que pour les badges, ça signifie qu'il n'est pas dans les environs. Comme en plus il fait nuit, ça rend les choses plus compliquées pour se repérer. Il doit être là où on l'a séquestré mais s'il appelle, c'est qu'il a réussit à se libérer, sourit Ai.

En effet, Takagi était en train de noter les indications de Conan sur sa localisation probable, les répétant à haute voix pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Kogoro incita rapidement les enfants au silence pour mieux suivre ce qu'il se passait puis, lorsque l'agitation fut un peu calmée, il demanda au commissaire :

-Vous ne pouvez pas mettre le haut parleur ?

-Pas sur ce téléphone, il est cassé, expliqua-t-il. Apparemment, Conan-kun est toujours là où on le séquestrait, il aurait réussit à enfermer le complice de Genmoki-san dans la pièce où il était retenu. On a réussit à le localiser, on va s'y rendre sur le champ. Vous pouvez nous suivre.

-Il va bien ? S'inquiéta Ran. Je peux lui parler ?

-Sa respiration semble difficile, répondit Takagi qui avait entendu sa question. Je dois encore lui poser quelques questions, je pourrais vous le passer ensuite avant de partir mais ne raccrochez pas, d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et attendit quelques minutes pendant que les DB derrière elle bataillaient ferme pour avoir le droit de venir. Elle finit enfin par prendre le combiné que lui tendait l'inspecteur.

-Allô, Conan-kun ? Tu vas bien ?

-Ah… Ran-neechan… Fit la voix hésitante de l'enfant au téléphone.

-Tu as une voix bizarre, remarqua-t-elle aussitôt. Tu es blessé ?

-J'ai… quelques côtes de fêlées… probablement, minimisa-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on arrive bientôt. Le commissaire a demandé à ce qu'une ambulance vienne.

-Hé, Ran ! Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas qu'on te laisse ici ! L'apostropha Kogoro.

-Je dois te laisser, on va prendre la voiture pour aller là où tu es, mais Takagi va rester en ligne avec toi. A tout à l'heure !

-D'accord… A tout à l'heure.

Elle repassa le téléphone à Takagi avec une expression inquiète.

-Vous allez continuer à lui parler tout le temps ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oui, c'est préférable, comme il n'a pas l'air bien, et ça permettra de s'assurer que l'autre criminel ne s'échappe pas le temps qu'on arrive, expliqua Takagi. Maintenant dépêchez vous, j'ai l'impression que les autres s'impatiente.

Elle hocha la tête et couru rejoindre le groupe sur le point de quitter l'étage. Heureusement, ils avaient deux voitures, ce qui leur permit d'amener tout le monde, DB comprit, tandis que la police prenait leur propre voiture.

Le trajet parut très long à Ran. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait du côté de Conan, néanmoins elle fit son possible pour faire cohabiter les DB et Kogoro pendant tout le temps du trajet (Ai et Okiya étaient montés dans la voiture du professeur avec ce dernier). Elle ne se fit pas prier pour sortir une fois arrivés et elle se hâta en direction des policiers qui s'étaient rassemblés près de leur voiture.

-Alors, comment ça se présente ? Demanda Kogoro en arrivant derrière Ran au niveau des policiers.

-Apparemment, le second suspect n'a pas réussit à sortir de la pièce où Conan-kun l'a enfermé, néanmoins les entrées sont fermées à clé, on ne peut entrer que par le garage si on nous l'ouvre de l'intérieur. Conan-kun est en train de s'en occuper.

-Le coupable restant n'a pas les clés ? S'étonna Kogoro.

-Il semblerait que non, seul Genmoki-san les a. Pourtant, ce n'est pas sa maison, on ignore encore son lien avec cette propriété, mais nous auront tout le temps d'enquêter dessus plus tard.

-Vous n'aviez pas appelé une ambulance ? Rappela Ran. Où est-elle ?

-Elle va arriver.

-Vous êtes sûr que le môme en a besoin au moins ? Grogna Kogoro.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, cita Okiya en réponse alors que lui, Ai et Agasa arrivaient à leur niveau. Mais s'il a du mal à respirer, cela me paraît nécessaire.

Ran ne dit rien, car elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les DB, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle savait que Conan avait des côtes fêlées, ce qui nécessitait en effet des soins, mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose au ton de sa voix, et elle sut rapidement qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

-Il est plus blessé que vous ne le pensez, expliqua Megure. Takagi-kun nous a transmit qu'il a été blessé par balle à la jambe, cela nécessite des soins rapides pour éviter toute infection, ou en tout cas en limiter les effets. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il a l'air d'aller bien.

-Et vous le laissez traverser la maison alors qu'il est blessé à la jambe ?! S'exclama Kogoro.

-Eh bien, c'est mieux si on a pas à enfoncer une porte, mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour le faire, indiqua Satô. Il a prévenu pour sa jambe au dernier moment juste avant de raccrocher pour aller ouvrir, donc ce n'est pas la peine de défoncer une porte, sauf s'il met trop de temps.

En discutant, le groupe s'approcha du garage. Les DB fixaient la porte avec inquiétude.

-Pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas ? Questionna Mitsuhiko.

-Patience ! Répondit Satô. Laissez lui le temps d'arriver. Il doit avoir du mal s'il est blessé.

-Mais et s'il n'arrive pas à aller jusqu'au garage ?

-Je vous l'ai dis, s'il met trop de temps, on avisera, rassura Megure. Pour le moment, laissons lui juste le temps. Ça fait juste quelques minutes qu'il a raccroché pour aller ouvrir, et la maison est grande, on ne sait pas où il était exactement.

Les DB coururent vers la maison pour chercher Conan en regardant au travers des fenêtres, mais ils revinrent rapidement, faute de l'avoir vu. A peine étaient-ils revenus vers les adultes que la porte du garage coulissait.

-Ah, ça y est ! S'exclama Mitsuhiko.

Profitant de leur petite taille, les DB furent les premiers à entrer dès que la porte fut assez haute et ils ne tardèrent pas à repérer Conan, à moitié assit sur une chaise pour pouvoir atteindre la télécommande du garage. Le bandage autour de sa jambe commençait à prendre une teinte rouge et il avait également fait ce qu'il pouvait pour maintenir son bras blessé en place. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche, et n'y avait pas vraiment pensé pour être honnête. Ses lunettes étaient toujours sur son nez, assez miraculeusement, mais le verre était cassé d'un côté. Il commença à descendre avec prudence et les DB s'empressèrent de le rejoindre pour l'aider.

-Conan-kun ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta Ayumi.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux… Reconnu le détective avec un faible sourire tentant de cacher sa grimace de douleur.

Les adultes ne tardèrent pas à suivre.

-Conan-kun !

Ran se précipita aussitôt vers lui tandis que Megure, après un rapide coup d'œil pour évaluer l'état de santé de l'enfant, exigeait de savoir où en était l'ambulance.

-Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquille ? Le gronda Ran. La police aurait très bien pu entrer par ses propres moyens, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'en occuper. Regarde moi dans quel état tu es ! Tu as du sang partout !

Elle sortit un mouchoir pour nettoyer le sang séché sur le menton de Conan mais ce dernier eu rapidement un mouvement de recul.

-Aïe !

-Doucement, il a la lèvre fendue, indiqua Okiya en réussissant à s'approcher du détective malgré le monde qui l'entourait. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Ce n'est pas urgent, protesta l'enfant.

-C'est mieux d'un point de vue hygiénique, et tu feras moins peur comme ça, lâcha Kogoro.

-Hum, oui, toussota Megure. En tout cas l'ambulance sera là d'ici quelques minutes. D'ici là, ne bouges pas d'ici. Tiens, assieds-toi donc. Où est le criminel restant ?

Ils obligèrent Conan à s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait utilisée pour atteindre la télécommande du garage, puis ils laissèrent Okiya s'occuper de lui laver brièvement le visage et d'arranger au mieux les soins que le détective c'était lui-même prodigués, avant de le laisser donner ses indications à la police.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer, nota Satô, inquiète.

-Il a l'air d'avoir des côtes fêlées et cassées, confirma Okiya. Son épaule semble également blessée, elle a du être déboîtée puis remise en place, et il a prit une balle dans la jambe. Il a la lèvre fendue et souffre peut-être d'hémorragie interne.

-Eh, il ne s'est pas fait renversé par une voiture que je sache, comment il peut souffrir d'hémorragie interne ? S'étonna Kogoro.

-Quand on frappe quelqu'un assez fort, cela peut provoquer des hémorragies interne, répliqua Ai. Conan a visiblement craché du sang, on ne saigne pas autant suite à une coupure à la lèvre, on a donc du le frapper avec beaucoup de violence. Le risque d'une blessure interne n'est donc pas à exclure.

Les gens autour de Conan ne pouvaient masquer leur inquiétude : il était pâle et le résumé que venaient de leur faire Okiya et Ai de son état n'était guère rassurant.

L'intéressé n'était pas très à l'aise, encore moins de voir le visage inquiet de Ran si prêt d'elle, et devinant qu'il aurait du mal à les convaincre qu'il allait bien, ce qui était faux, il préféra changer de sujet.

-Le criminel… est derrière la porte de fer… dans la pièce à côté… Indiqua-t-il en pointant la porte qui menait dans la pièce intermédiaire.

-Très bien, on s'en occupe, fit Megure.

Il prit Satô et Takagi avec lui et, accompagné de Kogoro, ils allèrent arrêter le criminel restant et lui poser quelques questions, laissant la garde de Conan aux autres, d'autant qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas le moment de lui poser des questions.

Les DB se lancèrent aussitôt dans un flot de questions rapidement stoppé par Ran et Okiya, qui tentaient de les convaincre qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille lorsque des bruits parvinrent de l'autre pièce.

-On dirait que le dernier criminel restant ne veut pas se laisser faire, commenta Ai.

Ran et Okiya s'étaient aussitôt placés devant les enfants pour les protéger, mais ce fut inutile : les bruits de luttent cessèrent très rapidement tandis que des voix se faisaient entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Satô et Takagi tandis que Megure et Kogoro faisaient signe aux experts qui attendaient à l'écart de venir inspecter les lieux.

Denji ne fit aucun commentaire en passant à côté de Conan, mais quand il le vit, il lui lança un regard assassin lourd de sens.

Conan parla peu après cela, Ran insistant pour qu'il reste calme et évite de se blesser d'avantage. Il doutait que parler aggrave ses blessures aux côtes mais Okiya semblait l'approuver, il ne servait donc à rien d'insister. Néanmoins, en tendant l'oreille, il apprit que le nom de famille de Denji était Tsukita, et celui de Kisuke Genmoki. Autant le nom de Tsukita ne lui disait rien, autant celui de Genmoki lui était plus familier, car associé à des trafics et autres affaires pas très nettes.

Il ne put pas en apprendre beaucoup plus, la police menant son enquête de leur côté et ménageant Conan car le sachant blessé. L'ambulance ne tarda pas et l'enfant fut rapidement emmené à l'hôpital pour recevoir des soins digne de ce nom. Son pronostic vital avait beau ne pas être engagé en apparence, il y avait toujours un risque de blessure interne, et sa blessure par balle à la jambe risquait de s'infecter, ce qui pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences.

Ses proches l'auraient bien rejoint après ses soins, tout comme la police désirait s'entretenir avec lui pour en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé, mais l'enfant s'était endormit comme une masse peu de temps après. Il faut dire qu'il était très tard, et ses blessures l'avaient fatigué, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Les DB dormirent chez le professeur Agasa, et tout ce petit monde retourna donc voir Conan le lendemain.


	10. Chapitre 10

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! En espérant que vous apprécierez le dénouement ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis, c'est assez différent de ce que j'ai pu faire et je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis. Aussi, profitez-en pour me donner votre avis sur la fic en général, car j'ai plusieurs fics similaires en projet !

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour la mise à jour d'autres fics (principalement Un secret de plus et APTX4869 Nouvelle formule maintenant).

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

La police n'était pas encore arrivée. Il était encore tôt, mais le professeur, les DB et Ran étaient déjà arrivés au chevet de Conan, qui s'était réveillé il y a peu. Les DB étaient joyeux, comme à leur habitude, heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur ami, mais Ran avait toujours l'air un peu inquiète.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui, lui assura Conan. Les médecins m'ont bien soignés. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.

-Peut-être, mais on dirait que tu as toujours du mal à respirer.

-C'est normal, avec ses blessures aux côtes, expliqua Ai. Ils peuvent diminuer la douleur, mais elle ne disparaîtra pas tant qu'il ne sera pas guérit.

-Et l'oncle, il n'est pas là ? Demanda Conan pour changer de sujet.

-Il est en train de garer la voiture, il ne devrait pas tarder, assura Ran.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Elle soupira en regardant son message et se leva.

-C'est lui, il me demande de le rejoindre. Je reviens très vite !

Elle parlait comme s'ils risquaient de s'en aller pendant son absence, mais personne ne releva alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Profitant qu'elle n'était plus là, Ai se tourna vers le détective.

-En tout cas, bravo pour avoir réussi à séparer les deux criminels ! La police a récupérer les documents qui étaient dans les casiers, avec l'aide de la compagnie qui les gère car il était verrouillé. Tu as donné un faux code aux criminels ?

-Pas tout à fait, contredit Conan. Ils sont allés assez loin dans la résolution par eux-même, heureusement ils se sont un peu plantés sur la fin, je me suis contenté de leur faire croire qu'ils avaient trouvé le bon code.

-Et du coup, c'est quoi le bon code ? Demanda Mitsuhiko avec impatience.

-L'inspecteur Takagi nous a dit que c'était une feuille avec plein d'animaux dessus, fit Genta, mais il devait y avoir autre chose non ?

-Oui, Ayumi a vu ça dans des films ! Quelque chose comme une écriture invisible qui ne se révèle qu'avec une lumière particulière, c'est ça ?

Conan fit non de la tête avant de leur expliquer le code pour qu'ils en soient à peu près au même niveau que les criminels.

-Mais alors, comment savoir quelle chiffre est le bon ? S'étonna Agasa.

-Les jeux de mot, répondit Ai avec un petit sourire en observant la photo du code prise par un des DB sur son téléphone. Le chat tient un serpent dans sa gueule. Le serpent est mort, donc il correspond bien au chiffre 4 puisque ce chiffre se prononce comme « mort » en japonais. Et par opposition au serpent qui représente la mort, le chat représente la vie, et le chiffre associé est donc bien le 9 des neuf vies du chat.

-Exactement, confirma Conan. Quant à la couleur de la grenouille, cela joue sur un homonyme. En japonais, « ni » signifie deux, mais peut aussi désigner la couleur rouille d'après une vieille expression. La couleur de la grenouille était un indice quant au chiffre correspondant, même s'il est plutôt facile à trouver, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je pense que l'ordre des animaux est volontaire, car si on se base sur ce type de jeux de mot avec de vieux mots et expressions, alors ce code pourrait également signifier « Si je viens de mourir, alors va récupérer les données dans le casier de la constellation du Serpent ».

-Le code dit vraiment tout ça ? S'étonna Mitsuhiko.

-Eh bien, il faut lire entre les lignes et extrapoler un peu, mais oui, on dirait bien, confirma Ai. Le mot pour 9, « kyuu » en japonais, peut également signifier « soudain, urgent », le 4 représente la mort, surtout vu le dessin, quand à « kaeru », cela veut dire grenouille mais également retourner, revenir, remplacer dans le langage courant. Comme le second serpent représente la constellation, ça correspond.

Le détective hocha la tête, souriant.

-C'était vraiment un code destiné à quelqu'un qui le connaissait.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as parlé d'une femme à qui le code était destiné quand tu nous as expliqué pour les oiseaux, se rappela le professeur. Mais tu n'as pas parlé de ça à la police, je me trompe.

-Zut, tu as raison ! S'exclama Conan.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir te rattraper, l'informa Ai alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Je vois le commissaire Megure et les inspecteurs en train de rejoindre Mouri-san sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Et en effet, dans les minutes qui suivirent, ils se retrouvèrent un peu à l'étroit dans la chambre de Conan, mais personne ne voulut laisser sa place car tous voulaient entendre le mot de la fin de cette affaire. Fin mot assez décevant car l'enquête n'était toujours pas terminée, la police ne put que donner de vagues explications sur le bâtiment où avait été retenu Conan car ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le vrai propriétaire des lieux. Le détective rajeunit voulu également en apprendre plus sur Denji pour savoir d'où il tirait ses connaissances mais la police ne semblait pas vraiment s'être posée la question et suggéra que c'était parce qu'un membre de sa famille était médecin. Dans tous les cas, Kisuke et Denji avaient tous les deux déjà trempés dans des affaires louches, même si Kisuke était le plus connu dans le milieu, et même s'ils se montraient peu coopératifs avec les forces de l'ordre, il était évident qu'ils n'allaient plus pouvoir échapper à la prison cette fois.

Mais surtout, un point d'ombre demeurait. Lorsque Conan leur parla de Seika Kazuho, la femme à qui Masuta était sensé transmettre le code, les policiers parurent surpris.

-Tu es sûr que c'est à elle qu'il voulait transmettre le code Conan-kun ? Vérifia Megure.

L'enfant hocha la tête avec un regard interrogateur tandis que le professeur se chargeait de formuler la question qu'il avait en tête.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous étonne ? Ils sont proches non ? Apparemment c'est sa petite amie de ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Justement, non, Masuta-san a déjà une petite amie, expliqua le commissaire.

Les DB le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Ah bon ? Mais alors il la trompe ?

-Possible, après tout la petite amie en question était en déplacement pendant quelques mois à l'étranger, et apparemment, il s'est mit à fréquenter cette Seika-san entre temps, expliqua Kogoro.

-Je ne crois pas, l'interrompit Conan.

Les policiers se tournèrent vers lui tandis que le visage de Kogoro se faisait vexé d'avoir été ainsi contredit.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda doucement Ran, l'air tout aussi surprise.

-Genmoki-san avait le téléphone de Masuta-san, et Tsukita-san a lu certains des mails qu'ils se sont envoyés, commença l'enfant. On aurait plutôt dit des amis d'enfance ou les membres de la même famille, il y avait des sorte de sous entendus dans leurs messages.

-Ah, Conan-kun, tu es sans doute juste un peu trop jeune pour ça, suggéra gentiment Takagi.

Le détective rajeunit fit la moue. Il pouvait difficilement argumenter, mais il était sûr de lui. Il suggéra donc aux policiers de parcourir également les messages qu'ils s'étaient envoyé.

-De toute façon, on comptait la faire venir pour l'interroger à nouveau, annonça Megure. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec cette Seika-san. On dirait en effet que la relation entre ces deux là est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît...

* * *

Conan était en train de poireauté sur une chaise au commissariat. Il avait du passer quelques jours à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que sa blessure par balle ne s'était pas infectée et qu'il se remettait correctement. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il en avait pour plusieurs semaines, voir mois pour se remettre totalement de ses blessures, entre son épaule qu'il allait falloir rééduquer et sa blessure par balle doublée du coup avec la barre de fer qui avait fortement abîmé son tibias, il était réduit à se déplacer en chaise roulante depuis quelques jours, mais il devrait bientôt passer à la béquille avec un peu de chance. Enfin, ce n'était pas bien grave, après tout il s'en était sorti vivant, il ne s'en tirait donc pas si mal ! Pas comme Masuta qui, à ce qu'il avait entendu, avait eu la colonne vertébrale brisée par une balle avant d'être tué, si bien qu'il aurait sans doute finit paraplégique même s'il avait survécu.

En attendant, il avait insisté pour aller au commissariat faire sa déposition, ça lui donnait un excellent prétexte pour bouger un peu ! Oh, il ne s'ennuyait pas, il avait souvent de la visite, que se soit Ran, Sonoko, le professeur et Ai ou encore les DB, et même Okiya une fois, sans parler de Sera qui s'était pointée dès son 1er jour d'hospitalisation dès que Sonoko l'avait prévenue après que Ran l'ai contactée. Mais cela restait ennuyeux d'être immobilisé toute la journée, à devoir jouer les enfants face à Ran la plupart du temps, alors se retrouver ici, ça le changeait un peu. Et puis il était tout seul, pour une fois, même si ça risquait de ne pas durer. Bien sûr, il y avait des policiers tout autour, qui ne manquaient pas de lui jeter des coups d'œils surpris vu qu'il avait une atèle à la fois pour son épaule et pour sa jambe. Qu'il soit seul les étonnait, mais finalement, assez peu lui en demandèrent l'explication, et ils retournèrent rapidement à leurs occupations après les explications de Conan.

Ce dernier commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'avait pas de moyen de savoir s'il y avait eu des avancées sur l'enquête d'ici, et ils mettaient du temps à revenir. Pendant qu'il attendait, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui, l'air anxieuse. Au début, il songeait que ça devait être le fait d'être convoquée au commissariat qui l'angoissait, mais en la détaillant par habitude, il finit par se rendre compte qu'elle le fixait aussi, et brisa d'ailleurs le silence :

-Tu as eu un accident petit ? Ça doit faire mal…

Elle avait l'air vraiment compatissante, à un tel point que s'en était presque gênant. Conan essaya de la rassurer comme il put en abordant un sourire d'enfant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas oneesan, ça va ! On m'a soigné, ça ne fait pas très mal maintenant.

-Quand même, continua-t-elle. Pourquoi ils t'ont laissé tout seul ?

-Ils vont revenir bientôt, lui assura le faux enfant. Pourquoi ça vous perturbe autant ? Vous avez un enfant qui s'est fait mal vous aussi ?

C'était l'explication qui lui paraissait la plus logique, les gens ont souvent plus d'empathie pour quelque chose qu'ils ont eux-même connus. Néanmoins, il y avait autre chose, comme une forme de… Culpabilité.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Disons plutôt qu'à cause de moi, un enfant de ton âge a été blessé.

Bon, il y était presque. Conan leva un regard qui se voulait rassurant vers elle.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, il va bien non ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne vous en veut pas !

-Je suppose que oui, sourit-elle. A vrai dire, je ne le connais pas, et la police n'a pas présenté les choses ainsi, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé à vrai dire.

Elle avait un air assez triste à ces mots. Conan se sentait désolé pour elle et, devinant que chercher à en savoir plus risquait de ne pas aider surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de connaître les détails, il décida de changer de tactique :

-Au fait, je m'appelle Conan Edogawa. Enchanté !

Il avait abordé son plus beau sourire d'enfant et son air le plus innocent pour remonter le moral de sa voisine autant que pour rester dans son rôle, même s'il se doutait que ses différentes blessures apparentes, dont le petit pansement sur sa lèvre, ne devaient pas aider. Contre toute attente, cela fonctionna, car l'inconnue quitta son air déprimé pour aborder un sourire qui semblait un peu plus joyeux qu'avant.

-Enchantée Conan-kun. Je m'appelle Kazuho Seika !

L'enfant le figea avec un air abasourdit en fixant la jeune femme.

-Seika-san… Mais c'est à vous que Masuta-san avait dédié le code ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? La police ne vous a convoqué que maintenant ?

Il n'avait pas totalement quitté son air d'enfant innocent mais ses questions dénotaient qu'il était repassé dans une façon de réfléchir beaucoup plus proche de celle de Shinichi, soit d'un détective, que d'un enfant de 7 ans. Il le regretta néanmoins rapidement en voyant l'air horrifié de Kazuho.

-C'est toi l'enfant dont la police parlait et qui a été kidnappé par ceux qui ont tué Kai ?

Plus elle l'observait, en particulier les différentes blessures qu'il abordait, plus elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir. Le faux enfant essaya de reprendre un air enfantin pour la rassurer comme il pouvait.

-Oui, mais je n'ai juste pas eu de chance, j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Ce n'était pas votre faute !

Ses proches rajouteraient sans doute qu'il était un aimant à ennui, de toute façon, et ils n'auraient pas tord, mais si c'était lui qui le disait il doutait que ça ai autant d'impact alors il s'en passa. Voyant que ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher, il chercha à changer de sujet pour assouvir sa curiosité.

-Au fait oneesan… Vous étiez proches avec Masuta-san ? Le code vous était destiné et vous faisiez des sous entendus dans vos messages. Vous avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre. Pourtant il paraît que vous ne vous fréquentez pas depuis longtemps.

Tact, zéro, mais n'est-ce pas le propre des enfants de poser des questions indiscrètes sans le vouloir ? Et le pire, c'est que ce manque de tact n'était qu'en partie feint, car s'il y a bien une chose que Conan avait en commun avec de vrais enfants de 7 ans, c'était la curiosité.

En tout cas, cela eu le mérite de surprendre Kazuho, qui eu un faible sourire.

-Je n'en avais pas parlé à la police, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont convoqué, mais je crois qu'à toi, je dois des explications… Oui, j'étais proche avec Kai. En fait, nous sommes frères et sœurs, mais avons été séparés tôt et adoptés chacun de notre côté, cas nos parents se sont suicidés. C'est l'entreprise à qui Kai a volé des données qui était responsable pour cela. Je n'ai retrouvé Kai que récemment, on s'était perdus de vue car nos familles adoptives n'étaient pas toutes les deux à Tokyo, mais quand on s'est retrouvés, il a promit qu'on se vengerait. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est associés avec eux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait causer du tord à l'entreprise qui a entraîné le suicide de mes parents, mais il avait besoin d'aide. Mais les deux criminels avec qui il s'est associés voulaient les rendre à l'entreprise en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent d'après la police. Kai voulait probablement les garder pour les utiliser pour faire du tord à cette entreprise, mais…

La jeune femme s'interrompu et Conan vit des larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues.

-C'est ma faute s'il a été tué, souffla-t-elle. Il aurait déjà pu voler ces données avant, mais il s'était retenu. Il voulait passer à autre chose, mais je l'ai convaincu de le faire quand même. Et à cause de moi…

Elle s'interrompit et sortir un mouchoir. Conan attendit qu'elle soit à nouveau réceptive avant de lui rappeler :

-Mais il ne se serait pas associé avec des gens s'il avait pu voler ses données avant, non ? D'après la police, les deux criminels sont du genre à repérer des personnes au casier judiciaire vierge pour les utiliser pour monter un coup. Masuta-san ne pouvait sans doute rien faire seul et a profité de leur intérêt pour sauter le pas. En plus, le code qu'on a trouvé est très ancien, même si la feuille sur laquelle il l'a imprimé est bien conservée. Les casiers qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser sont apparus il y a un an, et le code date à peu près du même moment, soit avant que vous de vous retrouviez. Il avait sans doute déjà prévu tout cela à l'époque et avait déjà prévu de vous transmettre le code au cas où tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vous retrouver pour que vous puissiez assister à votre vengeance.

Kazuho eu l'air surprise, mais elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle avait tellement cru que c'était sa faute qu'elle n'avait pas songé à cela une seule seconde. Cela n'effaçait pas totalement sa culpabilité à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela, néanmoins elle sentait le poids sur ses épaules faiblir, et elle passa la main dans les cheveux de Conan, souriante à nouveau.

-Merci Conan-kun. Tu as sans doute raison, et même si ça ne m'excuse pas totalement, ça m'aide.

Elle retira sa main avant d'ajouter, surprise.

-Mais dis-moi, comment sais-tu tout ça ? La police n'a pas pu découvrir tout cela s'ils ne savaient pas pour notre lien familial.

-Oh, ils l'ont peut-être trouvé à force de chercher, ils ont eu plusieurs jours pour ça. Néanmoins, ça fait un moment qu'ils savent que le code est étonnamment ancien, et pour le reste… Simple déduction.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Déduction ? C'est vrai qu'il paraît que c'est toi qui a déchiffrer le code que Kai m'avait laissé… Qui es-tu ?

-Conan Edogawa, détective !

* * *

 _Owari_ (= fin en japonais)


End file.
